Broken Angel
by GyuMin407
Summary: Lee Sungmin, Gadis berusia 17 tahun yang tidak menyukai Korea, musim gugur. dan ayahnya. Namun, berkat bujukkan dari 'Appa' nya kini ia harus menetap sementara di negeri yang dibencinya. Hidup Sungmin terlampau datar sampai pada akhirnya seorang pemuda yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kehidupannya. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Langsung baca aja ya. KyuMin/GS/RnR Juseyoo.
1. Chapter 1

GyuMin407

Present

"Broken Angel"

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, gak jelas, alur berantakan.

Romance, Drama, Angst, School Life.

Enjoy ^o^

_._

_._

_._

_Aku mencintainya karena nya, dan aku memendamnya juga karena nya. Kenapa mencintai mu selalu di iringi dengan rasa sakit? Terlalu banyak rasa sakit yang kau beri, walau secara tidak langsung. Tapi kenapa rasa sakit itu seakan tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan rasa cinta ku yang sudah kelewat batas normal bagi seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Kamu membuatku tersenyum dan menangis disaat yang bersamaan, dan hebatnya selalu ada maaf untukmu. Bukankah wujud mencintai adalah memaafkan? Setidaknya begitu menurut ku. Mencintai mu seperti aku tersesat namun tak pernah ingin mencari jalan untuk keluar, aku akan tetap disini, sampai kau menemukan ku dan mengajak ku keluar. Menyelamatkan ku dari ketersesatan ini._

.

.

.

"Maafkan ayah, Min. Untuk sementara kamu akan tinggal disini sampai ibu mu sembuh, tidak apa-apa kan?" Pria paruh baya itu menatap anak gadisnya dengan tatapan sedih, sementara yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah datarnya saja.

"Dia bukan ibuku. Dia bahkan tidak pantas walau hanya sekedar menjadi ibu tiriku." Ucapnya penuh penekanan disetiap katanya. Tak dipedulikannya tubuh ayahnya yang kini menegang didepannya, tak dihiraukannya tatapan ayahnya yang tajam menusuk tertuju padanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja bersikap seperti ini, Hah?! Apa Yunho tidak mengajari mu sopan santun selama hampir 10 tahun kau tinggal bersamanya?!" Gadis itu menatap ayahnya sekilas lalu tertawa sinis melihat wajah ayahnya yang memerah karna menahan amarah.

"Kalau kau tidak lupa, kita sedang berada di rumah sakit. Apa istrimu tidak mengajari mu cara untuk bersikap di tempat umum?." Gadis itu beranjak berdiri dan memandang ayahnya sinis.

"Satu lagi, Yunho appa bahkan mengajari semua nya yang tak pernah aku dapat darimu." Gadis itu pun melenggang pergi menjauhi lorong rumah sakit itu tanpa sekalipun menoleh kebelakang, kearah ayahnya yang kini tengah menundukan wajahnya.

"Bahkan kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan appa." Gumam Pria paruh baya itu sedih.

.

.

.

Gadis itu tengah memandangi coklat panas yang tadi dibelinya dengan tatapan sendu. Gadis itu, Lee Sungmin. Gadis yang tadi dengan angkuhnya pergi melenggang keluar tanpa sedikit pun menoleh kearah ayahnya yang tengah menunduk. Sungmin tidak pernah menyukai Korea lagi, tanah kelahirannya sendiri sejak 10 tahun yang lalu, dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk tinggal bersama Jung Yunho, sahabat terdekat ibunya yang tinggal diJepang. Sungmin tidak menyukai Korea, musim gugur, dan ayahnya, ayah kandungnya.

"Kalau bukan karna Yunho appa, aku tidak akan mau menginjakkan kaki disini." Gerutu gadis itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah lalu mengecek jam tangannya, sudah lebih dari 20 menit dia duduk dicafe ini dan seseorang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya belum juga sampai. Sungmin menghela nafas nya gusar dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi.

"Hey! Kenapa kusut sekali muka mu itu?." Seorang gadis cantik kini duduk dihadapan Sungmin, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya tersenyum sinis dan berdecak. Seakan mengerti apa yang menyebabkan Sungmin muram, gadis itupun menjelaskan.

"Oke, aku tau aku telat 10 menit…" Gadis itu melirik kearah Sungmin yang tengah melotot tajam kearahnya.

"Ahh.. Yaa pokoknya aku minta maaf karna keterlambatan ku, aku harus mengecek beberapa laporan sebelum kesini, dan maaf juga aku tidak bisa menjemput mu dibandara tadi, pekerjaan ku banyak sekali." Gadis itu meminum juice nya dengan cepat dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi, menatap Sungmin yang tengah memandang coklat panasnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau kenapa?" Nada bicara agdis itu agak melembut.

"Heechul Eonni, aku tidak ingin disini. Bisakah aku kembali ke Jepang? Aku tidak mau disini, Eonni…" Gadis yang dipanggil Heechul itupun hanya mampu menatap Sungmin sedih, dia dan Sungmin memang sangatlah dekat, Sungmin adalah adik sepupu terdekatnya yang bahkan sudah ia anggap seperti adik kandungnya sendiri, meski sudah 10 tahun Sungmin tinggal di Jepang mereka tidak pernah putus kontak. Sungmin pasti akan menghubungi Heechul setiap dua minggu sekali via e-mail. Heechul tau apa yang membuat Sungmin murung, dia tau kenapa Sungmin kecilnya yang dulu selalu terlihat manis dan ceria kini berubah menjadi sosok yang dingin dan angkuh, dia tau semuanya, bahkan terlalu tau.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji pada Yunho ahjussi? Kau tidak ingin mengecewakannya kan? Hanya sampai ahjumma sembuh, sayang." Heechul menggapai telapak tanagn Sungmin dan membelai nya menggunakan ibu jarinya, berniat menenangkan.

"Tapi aku sampai pindah sekolah, Eonni. Itu berarti aku tidak akan sebentar kan disini?"

"Oh ayolah, Min! Kau akan tinggal dirumah ku dan bukankah Yunho ahjussi akan menyusul jika urusannya di Jepang selesai? Kau hanya perlu menjadi anak baik untuk beberapa bulan kedepan!" Heechul menjaga nada suaranya agar tidak meninggi, ini adalah salah satu sifat Sungmin yang kurang disukainya. Sungmin kekanakan, dan itu hanya ditunjukannya pada orang-orang tertentu saja, dan Heechul salah satunya.

Sungmin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap Heechul sebal. Heechul tertawa melihatnya, ini adalah adegan langka. Sungmin memang begini jika kesal, namun sikap aslinya ini dia sembunyikan dari orang lain dan mengubahnya dengan wajah datarnya. Dan Heechul lagi-lagi beruntung karna bisa melihat sikap asli Sungmin tanpa ada tameng poker face nya yang gadis itu bangun selama bertahun-tahun.

"Kau lebih manis dengan wajah yang begini ketimbang wajah sok dingin mu itu. Dan siap-siaplah, karna lusa kau sudah harus masuk sekolah." Sungmin berdecak sebal dan menatap Heechul sadis, yang ditatap hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek dan kembali meminum juice nya.

.

.

.

"Dia baik-baik saja paman… Yaaa, saya akan menjaganya dengan baik… Yaaa, baik… Tolong titipkan salamku pada bibi semoga beliau cepat sembuh… Ne, annyeong." Heechul memutuskan panggilan ponselnya, ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat Sungmin sudah ada didepannya dengan balutan seragam sekolah nya.

"Ayahmu…" Ucap Heechul sembari menggoyangkan ponselnya didepan Sungmin.

"Aku tidak peduli." Sungmin mendudukan dirinya dikursi dan mulai menyantap sarapannya tanpa melihat kearah Heechul. Heechul menghela nafasnya kasar dan mulai makan. Pagi ini mereka pun sarapan dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Semoga menyenangkan dihari pertama mu, ne." Sungmin tersenyum tipis pada Heechul dan melepaskan seatbeltnya lalu beranjak keluar dari mobil. Sungmin melambai sebentar kearah Heechul sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung yang ia yakini adalah sekolahnya.

'Hanya sementara, fighting!' ungkap Sungmin dalam hati, ia mulai berjalan masuk ke lobby sekolah. Tak dihiraukannya tatapan bingung dari siswa-siswa lain yang memandangnya ketika ia masuk, gadis itu merasa tidak perlu untuk memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan kurang kerjaan itu. Kini dia hanya perlu keruang guru dan segera masuk kekelas.

.

.

.

"Aku dengar murid baru itu sudah datang lohh…" ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang terang kepada teman-temannya begitu ia sampai dimeja yang ditempati teman-temannya.

"Yaaa… Lee Hyukjae, kau ini bersemangat sekali. Memang murid itu cantik?" sahut pemuda manis yang duduk tepat disebelahnya. Pemuda yang dipanggil Hyukjae itupun mengangguk mantap pada temannya.

"Ku pastikan kau akan terpesona Tuan Lee Donghae." Ucap Hyukjae penuh penekanan.

"Benarkah?" Kini seorang pemuda bermata bulat yang menyahut.

"Ne, Minho-ah kau harus melihatnya. Eh… tapi kan kau sudah punya kekasih, tidak boleh kalau begitu." Ucap Hyukjae. Donghae dan yang lainnya pun tertawa melihat wajah murung pemuda bernama Minho itu.

"Kau tidak tertarik, Kyu?" kini Donghae yang bertanya pada pemuda berambut ikal yang tadi ia panggil 'Kyu'. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sinis dan menggeleng.

"Sejak kapan aku tertarik?." Kyuhyun-pemuda ikal itu- pun bergegas pergi dari meja dan berjalan kearah kelasnya tanpa bicara sepatah kata lagi. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang kini memandangnya bingung.

"Anak itu… Kalau sampai tertarik awas saja!" Sungut Hyukjae kesal.

"Hey bagaimana jika kita buat dia tertarik?" Usul Donghae dengan wajah sumringah.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Minho penasaran.

"Kemarilah!." Donghae mengarahkan jarinya membuat kode agar teman-temannya mendekat, lalu Donghae pun membisikan sesuatu pada teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Donghae masih dengan wajah sumringahnya. Temannya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh arti menjawabnya.

.

.

.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing… Watch you smile while you are sleeping…. While you're far away dreaming…. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender…. I could stay lost in this moment forever…. Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Playlist iPod Kyuhyun tengah memainkan lagu dari Aerosmith 'I don't wanna miss a thing' salah satu lagu favorit Kyuhyun, cukup membuat pemuda itu terhanyut dalam alunan musik yang terdengar melalui earphone nya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, tak memperdulikan suasana kelas yang ricuh karna guru yang mengajar kelasnya belum juga datang. Sesekali bibirnya mengumamkan lirik dari lagu yang ia dengar, kebiasaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Pemuda berkulit pucat dengan rambut coklat ikalnya itu memang selalu terlihat mempesona dengan gaya cuek nan acuhnya, dan jangan lupakan paras tampan serta tubuh tinggi yang menjadi nilai plus pemuda penyuka game ini. Jadi, jangan heran jika banyak gadis atau bahkan hampir semua gadis disekolahnya mengilainya.

Yeah, he's a flower boys.

"Kyu… Bangun! Guru Park akan segera masuk!" Donghae mengguncang pundak Kyuhyun pelan, tujuannya tentu saja agar pemuda itu bangun.

"Kau fikir aku peduli?" Gumam Kyuhyun. Donghae mendecih saat melihat Kyuhyun tak kunjung membuka matanya, pemuda manis itu pun melepaskan salah satu earphone yang menempel ditelinga Kyuhyun dengan 'sangat lembut' hingga membuat sang empunya membuka mata dan menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Apa?" Ketus Donghae.

"Harusnya kan aku yang marah, kenapa kau—" ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat melihat Guru Park, wali kelasnya kini memasuki kelas diikuti seorang gadis dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah yang terus menunduk itu dengan intens, merasa asing dengan wajah gadis itu.

Keadaan kelas yang gaduh pun mendadak menjadi hening ketika Guru Park sudah sampai disinggah-sananya. Sementara gadis itu kini berdiri didepan meja Guru Park.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Sungmin mengangguk dan segera menuju ke tengah kelas, menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Lee Sungmin dari Jepang." Kyuhyun tersentak dengan sangat tidak elit ketika mendengar perkenalan Sungmin yang amat sangat singkat. Mulutnya menganga, matanya pun melotot seakan ingin keluar, oh Cho Kyuhyun kini sudah tidak tampan lagi. Dan ternyata bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang mengalami shock ringan atas perkenalan Sungmin, hampir semua anak sekelasnya kini berekspressi tak jauh beda dengan ekspressi Kyuhyun.

"Hanya segitu saja? Dia pelit bicara sekali." Ucap salah satu siswa dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang berbisik, Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin didepan, dia tau kalau Sungmin pasti mendengarnya, dan hebatnya gadis itu tidak bereaksi sama sekali dan tidak menunjukan emosi apa-apa diwajah datarnya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menganga dibuatnya.

"Baiklah, Sungmin-ssi duduklah disebelah Kyuhyun." Sungmin mengangguk dan mulai berjalan kearah meja yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Guru Park. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya dan Sungmin memilih untuk tidak terlalu peduli. Setelah sampai dimeja nya, Sungmin bergegas mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dan menatap lurus kedepan, tidak memperdulikan keryitan heran didahi Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Senang bisa satu kelas dengan mu, Sungmin-ssi." Ucap Kyuhyun agak berbisik pada Sungmin, tapi Sungmin masih menatap lurus kedepan, kearah Guru Park yang sedang menjelaskan tentang logaritma dan sepertinya sama sekali tidak ingin menanggapi Kyuhyun disampingnya.

"Heyy… Aku berbicara dengamu, Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun mendelik kearah Sungmin saat tau Sungmin tidak menatapnya sejak tadi, baru saja ia akan mengomel saat suara Sungmin terdengar.

"Bisakah kau diam? Suara mu sangat menganggu kalau kau mau tau." Kyuhyun cengo mendengarnya, lagi-lagi dia mengalami shock dengan sangat tidak elitnya karna gadis ini. Kyuhyun pun mengedikkan bahunya cuek dan menangkupkan kepalanya dimeja, mungkin tidur akan membuat kerja otaknya kembali benar.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap makanan didepannya dengan tatapan tak berselera, dia memang tidak lapar dan juga tidak haus. Dia hanya bosan, di hari pertama ini dia belum mendapat teman, dia juga tidak berharap mendapat teman disini, dinegara yang dibencinya.

"Disaat seperti ini aku jadi merindukan Yunho appa." Gumam Sungmin lalu mengaduk mie nya asal.

DRRTT DRRTT…

Sungmin mengambil ponselnya disaku rok nya, beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum sumringah saat melihat layar ponselnya menampilkan nama 'Yunho Appa'.

"Halo… Appa!" pekik Sungmin, ia segera menunduk saat tau pekikkannya membuat hampir seluruh perhatian dikantin beralih kearahnya. Dia hanya terlalu senang saat appanya menelfon.

"..."

"Appa… Aku ingin pulang saja, aku tidak suka disini!" adu Sungmin sambil memainkan mie nya dengan sumpit, terdengar suara tawa disebrang sana dan Sungmin makin sebal karna tawa itu. Tanpa sadar kini ia telah mengerucutkan bibirnya, menunjukan sifat aslinya disekolah, ditempat seharusnya ia menunjukan poker face nya. Dan itu dilihat oleh sekelompok pemuda diujung meja sana.

.

.

.

"Aigoooo… Dia manis sekali ternyata." Ucap Hyukjae heboh, sontak ia langsung mendapat tiga pukulan dikepalanya dari tiga orang yang berbeda. Sementara Hyukjae sedang mengaduh kesakitan, Kyuhyun kini tengah menatap Sungmin intens, melihat perubahan ekspressi gadis itu saat sebelum menerima telfon dan sesudah menerima telfon.

'Kenapa gadis itu terlihat senang sekali? Apa itu telfon dari kekasihnya? Eh? Untuk apa aku peduli.' Kyuhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya brutal, Donghae yang ternyata sejak tadi memperhatikan pun diam-diam tersenyum misterius.

"Bagaimana jika aku tantang Kyuhyun untuk menaklukan anak baru itu? Dalam 1 bulan." Donghae menatap Kyuhyun yang kini memandang tajam ke arahnya.

"Wah.. Tentu saja itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat seru, gadis itu terlalu kaku dan dingin. Tapi… Gadis mana sih yang akan menolak pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun?" Ucap Minho mengompori, dia memang sudah tau dengan rencana Donghae dan Kyuhyun memang harus menyetujuinya.

"Well.. Kunci Ferrari ku yang akan jadi hadiahnya jika kau berhasil." Ucap Donghae santai.

"Kau yakin? Bahkan Ferrari mu baru berusia 1 bulan, Hae-ah."

"Gwenchana. Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun masih diam, ia melirik sedikit kearah Sungmin yang masih asik dengan telefonnya. Dia tidak terlalu yakin bisa menyelesaikan permainan ini dalam waktu cepat.

"Kalau aku kalah?." Ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"Pesimis, eoh?. Well… Tentu saja kunci Audi mu menjadi milik ku." Donghae tertawa puas melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat seperti orang kebingungan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tengah berfikir keras saat ini, lagi-lagi ia melirik kearah Sungmin disana.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku terima!." Ucap Kyuhyun mantap dan Donghae pun tersenyum puas melihatnya.

.

To Be Continued

.

Iseng-iseng publish, kira-kira ada yang minat baca gak ya?

Review juseyo ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

GyuMin407

Present

"Broken Angel"

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, Drama, Angst, School Life.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

Sungmin meniup poni nya berkali-kali sebagai pelampiasan rasa bosannya. Sudah cukup lama dia berdiri di halte bis didepan sekolahnya menunggu Heechul yang katanya ingin menjemputnya tapi sampai sekarang masih belum juga menunjukan batang hidungnya. Sungmin lebih memilih menunggu daripada harus pulang sendirian, dia tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk tersesat karna tidak tau arah jalan pulang.

TIINN… TIINNN…

Sungmin mengeryitkan dahinya saat sebuah Audi hitam berhenti didepannya setelah membunyikan klakson tadi, ini jelas bukan mobil Heechul. Sungmin masih menatap heran mobil sport hitam itu saat sang pemilik mobil menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

'Dia?' batin Sungmin saat melihat siapa yang ada didalam mobil Audi hitam itu.

"Bagaimana jika pulang bersama?" Tawar pemuda berkulit pucat itu dari dalam mobil, pemuda itu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kesamping kirinya. Sungmin memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Tidak perlu, aku dijemput." Jawab Sungmin singkat. Sungmin makin merengut saat melihat pemuda itu beranjak keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana jika jemputan mu tidak datang?" tanya pemuda itu santai.

"Tentu saja aku akan pulang, tapi tentu saja bukan dengan mu, Kyuhyun-ssi." Sungmin memandang sinis pemuda didepannya yang ternyata adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil saat mendapat tatapan tajam Sungmin yang malah terkesan manis dimatanya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi? Wah.. Ternyata kau memperhatikan juga ya saat aku memperkenalkan diri tadi." Sungmin menatap pemuda didepannya jengah, namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum sumringah saat melihat mobil Heechul berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin yang ternyata tertuju pada seorang wanita dewasa yang sangat cantik dengan tubuh bak model, Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya saat tau wanita itu adalah Kim Heechul.

'Heechul Noona? Ada hubungan apa Sungmin dengan Heechul Noona?' batin Kyuhyun.

"Minnie-ah, maaf Eonni telat.. Tadi Eonni harus bertemu dengan salah seorang klien dulu sebelum kesini… Eh- Kyuhyun?" Sungmin menatap bingung Heechul dan Kyuhyun bergantian, kenapa Heechul bisa kenal Kyuhyun?.

"Annyeong Noona." Sapa Kyuhyun. Heechul hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Sungmin dengan suara parau. Kedua orang itu mengangguk secara bersamaan.

"Dia sepupu jauh Hangeng, Min. Dan, Kyu. Ini Lee Sungmin, adik sepupu Noona yang minggu lalu Noona ceritakan. Oiya, Min. Eonni mendapat rekomendasi sekolah itu yaa dari Kyuhyun ini." Jelas Heechul, Sungmin hanya sweatdrop diposisinya.

'Kenapa dunia sempit sekali?' batin Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan Heechul dengan tatapan sendu.

"Apa kalian tadinya ingin pulang bersama? Ahh kalau begitu kenapa aku harus repot-repot kesini?."

"TIDAK! Aku tidak berniat pulang bersamanya!." Sangkal Sungmin tegas, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam dan tentu saja diabaikan Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang Eonni!" Sungmin pun berjalan kearah mobil Heechul dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa. Heechul hanya menatap adik sepupunya itu dengan tatapan heran, sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Baiklah Kyuhyun-ah, Noona duluan ne? Tuan putri itu menyebalkan kalau sudah merajuk."

"Ah, ne. Hati-hati dijalan Noona."

Heechul pun bergegas menghampiri mobilnya, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kala melihat wajah Sungmin yang ditekuk dibalik kaca mobil.

.

.

.

"Wahhh… Kyuhyun sudah memulainya." Hyukjae tersenyum lebar dari tempat persembunyiannya bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Kini ketiga pemuda itu tengah bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak dekat halte, mengawasi Kyuhyun yang menurut sudut pandang mereka tengah membujuk Sungmin agar mau pulang bersamanya. Mereka tidak tau kalau tawaran Kyuhyun untuk mengatar Sungmin sedang ditolak habis-habisan oleh Sungmin.

"Hm.. Tapi sepertinya ini tidaklah mudah." Sahut Donghae, Hyukjae dan Minho pun mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Donghae.

.

.

.

"Ini bukan jalan pulang, kita mau kemana?" Sungmin berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang kini menatap keluar jendela, menatap gedung-gedung pecakar langit yang berjejer dengan angkuhnya dihampir setiap sudut jalan.

"Kerumah sakit."

Sungmin langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang Heechul geram, sedangkan yang ditatap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah jalan didepannya.

"Aku tidak mau kesana. Turunkan aku disini, atau aku akan melompat!." Ancam Sungmin, Heechul masih belum menunjukan tanda-tanda berhenti, dengan gerakan cepat Sungmin melepas seatbeltnya dan hendak membuka kunci pintu saat Heechul tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya dengan sangat mendadak, membuat Sungmin harus rela dahinya memerah karena tersantuk dashboard mobil.

"KAU GILA?! KAU MAU MATI, HAH?!" Teriak Heechul kalap, dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika tadi Sungmin benar-benar membuka pintu mobil dan melompat keluar. Sungmin menatap Heechul tak kalah tajamnya dengan tatapan Heechul pada Sungmin.

"AKU SUDAH BILANG KAN, AKU TIDAK MAU KERUMAH SAKIT! JANGAN MEMAKSAKU!" Sungmin membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya kasar hingga terdengar suara dentuman yang cukup keras.

Heechul hanya menatap punggung Sungmin yang menjauh dengan tatapan sendu. Heechul menyayangi Sungmin, Sungguh. Dia hanya tidak mau Sungmin seperti ini terus, dia hanya tidak mau Sungmin terus-terusan hidup dalam luka nya dimasa lalu. Dia hanya ingin Sungmin nya yang dulu kembali lagi, hanya itu keinginanya. Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara isakan dari dalam mobil itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini?" lirih Heechul.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, tak dipedulikannya sudah berapa banyak orang-orang yang mengumpatinya karna tak sengaja ditabraknya. Sungmin tidak tau akan kemana langkahnya akan membawanya, ia hanya ingin menjauh, menjauh dari semuanya, menjauh dari Seoul, dari Korea Selatan.

BRUUKK

Sungmin terjatuh saat menabrak punggung seorang pria yang berdiri didepannya, Sungmin tidak mencoba untuk bangun dari jatuhnya, tenaganya sudah habis karna berjalan tadi. apalagi hatinya, hatinya sudah terlalu lelah menanggung semuanya sendirian.

Beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat pun hanya memandang Sungmin prihatin, gadis itu nampak sangat kacau. Seragam sekolahnya kusut, rambutnya berantakan dan basah karena keringat yang mengalir didahinya, matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis, wajanya pun kini memucat.

"Sampai kapan kau akan duduk disitu? Semua orang memperhatikanmu." Sungmin mengadahkan kepalanya keatas menatap seseorang yang tadi berbicara dengannya. Sungmin agak tersentak saat tau Kyuhyun lah yang ada didepannya.

"Ayo, berdiri dan tunjukan wajah angkuh mu." Kyuhyun mengulurkan sebelah tangannya kearah Sungmin, menunggu gadis itu untuk menggapainya. Namun, tentu bukan Sungmin jika dia menggapai tangan itu, dengan angkuhnya gadis itu beranjak berdiri dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Nah, begini lebih baik. Kau tau? Wajahmu tadi sungguh menyedihkan." Kyuhyun menarik sebelah tangannya dan memasukannya kedalam saku celananya, menatap Sungmin intens didepannya.

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri." Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya dalam diam. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan Sungmin dari tempatnya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti gadis itu.

Bukan tanpa alasan Kyuhyun bisa muncul di hadapan Sungmin tadi, sebenarnya Kyuhyun memang sudah mengikuti gadis itu sejak melihat Sungmin keluar dari mobil Heechul dengan raut wajah kesal dan penuh emosi. Kebetulan saat dijalan tadi, mobil Kyuhyun berada tidak terlalu jauh dari mobil Heechul, Kyuhyun sempat bingung saat melihat mobil Heechul tiba-tiba menepi dan berhenti. Tapi setelah melihat Sungmin keluar dari mobil dengan wajah seperti itu, Kyuhyun menyimpulkan bahwa kedua gadis itu sedang bertengkar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dibalik poker face mu itu, Lee Sungmin?" Gumam Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung Sungmin yang berjalan tidak terlalu jauh dari nya.

.

.

.

"Maaf Paman, Sungmin mungkin sedang lelah karna ini hari pertamanya disekolah jadi dia tidak bisa mampir kesini untuk menjenguk bibi." Heechul membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai permintaan maafnya kepada Paman dan Bibinya.

"Anak itu benar-benar!" Sungut ayah Sungmin emosi, Heechul semakin menundukan wajahnya kala melihat tatapan penuh emosi ayah Sungmin.

"Kangin-ah, sudahlah…" ayah Sungmin menoleh kearah wanita disampingnya, ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat kala melihat tatapan lembut istrinya. Tatapan wanita itu selalu lembut, penuh kasih sayang. Sayang, hanya Sungmin yang tidak bisa merasakan tatapan itu.

"Kau selalu membelanya, Leeteuk-ah. Bahkan dia belum sekalipun menjenguk mu sejak pertama kali dia menginjakan kakinya disini." Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lemah kearah suaminya.

"Aku mengerti kenapa dia tidak mau menjenguk ku, aku mengerti kenapa sampai sekarang dia masih membenciku, aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Hanya tau dia mau menetap disini sampai aku sembuh saja itu sudah cukup bagiku." Wanita itu tersenyum lagi. Sungguh, wanita ini sangat baik, andai saja Sungmin bisa melihat kebaikan dan ketulusannya. Heechul membuat tekad didalam hatinya, dia akan membuat hubungan Sungmin dan ibunya membaik. Dia berjanji.

.

.

.

Pria paruh baya itu menatap sebuah foto ditangannya dengan tatapan sendu. Seorang wanita cantik dengan seorang bayi digendongannya terlihat begitu bahagia dengan semyum yang menghiasi wajah cantik wanita itu.

"Biasanya, jika aku merindukan mu… Aku akan menatap wajah Sungmin untuk mengobati rasa rinduku, tapi sekarang Sungmin tidak disini. Aku merindukanmu, Jae. Merindukan Sungmin juga. Aku merindukan kalian berdua, sungguh." Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum miris menatap foto yang digenggamnya. Bayangan akan masa lalunya dengan ibu Sungmin mulai berlalu-lalang diotaknya, sampai sebuah ketukan pintu akhirnya menyadarkannya kembali.

"Silahkan masuk." Ucapnya tegas, ia kembali memasukan foto digenggamannya kedalam laci meja kerjanya.

"Ada klien dari China yang ingin bertemu dengan Direktur."

"Oh, persilahkan dia masuk kalau begitu."

Sekretarisnya pun mengangguk dan segera menghilang dibalik pintu, begitu kembali dia membawa seseorang klien dari China tersebut. Seorang pengusaha yang bisa dibilang sangat muda karna usia nya yang baru menginjak 25 tahun namun sudah menjadi salah satu CEO disalah satu anak perusahan ayahnya.

"Hangeng-ah!" sapa pria paruh baya itu. Pemuda yang ternyata Hangeng itu pun melangkah mendekati pria paruh baya itu dan beranjak memeluk pria paruh baya yang sudah ia anggap ayahnya ini.

"Yunho Ahjussi, lama tidak bertemu"

.

.

.

Sungmin terduduk didepan gundukan tanah itu, sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun dia tidak mengunjungi makam ibunya. Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin kesini, tapi dia tidak mau menginjakan kakinya lagi di Negara ini sejak 10 tahun yang lalu, dia yakin ibunya pasti mengerti alasan mengapa dia tidak mengunjungi makam ibuya selama 10 tahun belakangan.

"Eomma… Akhirnya aku disini. Maaf aku tidak pernah mengunjungi mu sepuluh tahun belakangan ini, Eomma pasti mengerti kan bagaimana perasaan ku? Karna didunia ini hanya Eomma dan Yunho Appa lah yang paling mengerti perasaan Sungmin." Isakan Sungmin mulai terdengar, pertahanannya sejak tadi hancur sudah. Gadis ini menangis sejadi-jadinya didepan makam ibunya. Meluapkan semua keluh kesahnya pada Eommanya, Eomma kandungnya.

"Eomma, aku tidak suka disini. Semua orang disini jahat, aku lebih suka bersama Yunho Appa di Jepang Eomma… Eomma, Sungmin rindu Eomma…" Sungmin menelengkupkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya.

Sementara dibalik pohon maple tak jauh dari makam ibu Sungmin, Kyuhyun memandang punggung Sungmin miris. Dia mendengar semuanya, keluh kesah dan beban apa yang tadi Sungmin ceritakan didepan makam ibunya dia dengar. Kini dia bisa sedikit memahami gadis itu, kenapa gadis itu terlihat dingin dan angkuh, kenapa gadis itu menutup diri dari dunia luar seakan dia tidak membutuhkan siapa-siapa didalam hidupnya. Gadis itu kesepian, gadis itu tidak memiliki tempat untuk bersandar saat dirinya kalut. Dia memiliki luka yang Kyuhyun tidak tau apa yang tidak bisa disembuhkan gadis itu sampai sekarang, gadis itu sendirian, dan dia kesepian.

"Aku akan membantu mu." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan, bahkan sangat pelan hingga hanya dirinya sajalah yang mampu mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin mendengus kesal saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah bersandar didepan mobilnya yang diparkir tak jauh dari area pemakaman.

'Apa anak ini mengikuti ku sampai kedalam? Tidak mungkin, hanya ada aku saja tadi didalam.' Batin Sungmin was-was, bisa gawat kalau sampai Kyuhyun mengetahui sisi rapuhnya.

"Mata mu bengkak, habis menangis?" Kyuhyun menunjuk kedua mata Sungmin yang merah dan membengkak, Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas dan memukul tangan Kyuhyun yang menunjuk kedua matanya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sungmin baru saja akan melangkah pergi saat tangan Kyuhyun mencekal sebelah tangannya. Sungmin menatap tangan Kyuhyun , lalu beralih menatap Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan! Aku mau pulang!"

"Aku antar!" Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin masuk kedalam mobilnya, setelah memasangkan seatbelt pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun bergegas masuk kedalam mobilnya dan mengunci pintu. Kyuhyun terkekeh saat melihat Sungmin tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan jengkel dan kesal, menurut Kyuhyun, wajah Sungmin akan terlihat sangat manis jika sedang memerah. Meski memerah karna kesal.

"Kau menyebalkan!." Sungut Sungmin, gadis itu lebih memilih untuk membuang mukanya menatap keluar jendela.

"Aku anggap itu pujian." Sahut Kyuhyun cuek dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi area pemakaman.

.

.

.

Sungmin memasuki rumah dengan langkah gontai, dia merasa tenaga nya terkuras habis-habisan hari ini. Ia mengacuhkan Heechul yang tengah duduk disofa ruang tengah dan melipat tangannya didada, dan jangan lupakan tatapan nya yang mengerikan itu.

"Lee Sungmin, dari mana saja kau?" Heechul sebenarnya sudah tau Sungmin kemana, karna Kyuhyun tadi memberitahunya lewat telfon. Tapi dia hanya ingin tau, apakah Sungmin masih marah dengannya atau tidak.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sungmin melangkah menaiki tangga kelantai dua tempat kamarnya berada. mengacuhkan tatapan kaget Heechul, dia hanya ingin istirahat dengan nyenyak dikasurnya sekarang.

"Ternyata dia masih marah." Heechul menghela nafasnya lelah.

.

.

.

"Oh, ada Hangeng Gege…" Sungmin sedikit tersentak saat melihat tunangan Heechul itu kini tengah duduk dimeja makan bersama Heechul, Hangeng tersenyum tipis melihat keterkejutan Sungmin.

"Hai, Min. Duduklah, kita sarapan bersama." Sungmin mengangguk dan segera melesat duduk dikursinya, tepat dihadapan Heechul.

"Kau masih marah padaku, Min? Eonni minta maaf, Min. Eonni tidak bermaksud begitu." Hangeng hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua saudara itu, Heechul memang sudah menceritakan masalahnya dengan Sungmin semalam.

Mendengar suara tangisan Heechul saat menceritakan masalahnya semalam membuat Hangeng merasa tidak tega dengan tunangannya, ia pun langsung bergegas untuk pulang ke Korea. Bahkan dia baru sampai diKorea 1 jam yang lalu dan langsung kesini untuk melihat keadaan tunangannya.

"Aku sudah tidak terlalu memikirkannya kok. Eonni apa kau menangis semalaman? Aishh lihat matamu jadi bengkak begitu, kau tidak cantik lagi tahu!"

"YAAAA! Aku menangis juga gara-gara siapa? Huh."

"Sudah-sudah… cepat habiskan sarapan kalian." Hangeng terkekeh melihat wajah muram Heechul dan Sungmin yang sedang tertawa. Hangeng jadi teringat percakapannya dengan Yunho kemarin.

"Oiya, Min. Kemarin Gege bertemu dengan Yunho Ahjussi, dan ada berita bagus untuk mu."

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" Sungmin menghentikan makannya dan memilih menatap Hangeng intens.

"Beliau akan ke Korea minggu depan, itu pun jika tidak ada halangan…"

"Benarkah? Waa..." Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya saat mendengar bel rumah berbunyi karna ditekan seseorang.

"Biar aku yang buka!" Ucap Sungmin semangat dan langsung melesat keluar. Hangeng dan Heechul hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin terkejut bukan main saat melihat Kyuhyun lah yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. Untuk apa anak ini ada disini pagi-pagi begini? Pikir Sungmin.

"Mau apa kau disini?" Tanya Sungmin dingin, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan langsung melenggang masuk kedalam rumah, tidak memperdulikan tatapan heran Sungmin padanya.

"Oh, Kyu? Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Hangeng bingung saat melihat adik sepupunya tengah duduk manis dimeja makan.

"Menjemput Sungmin. Dan, kapan Hyung kembali dari Jepang?"

"Baru saja. Kamu dekat dengan Sungmin, Kyu?" Sungmin yang baru sampai dimeja makan pun hanya mendengus sebal melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun, lihat saja, pemdua itu kini mengambil alih piring sarapan Sungmin dengan seenak jidatnya.

"Kami satu sekolah, Hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan.

"Sudah, habiskan sarapan kalian dan lekaslah berangkat." Titah Heechul.

"Apa? Berangkat dengan dia? Tidak, terimakasih!" Sahut Sungmin.

"Lalu kau akan berangkat dengan siapa? Aku dan Hangeng ada urusan setelah ini, dan kebetulan kan Kyuhyun ada disini dan dia satu sekolah denganmu. Kalau kamu tidak mau ya terserah, naik bis saja sana." Sungmin melotot mendengarnya, ia menghentakkan kakinya sebal dan bergumam tidak jelas, Kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Sungmin yang kekanakan menurutnya.

"Aiishhhhhh!" desis Sungmin sebal. Pagi-pagi sudah ada saja yang membuat moodnya jelek begini.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Wahh responnya ternyata lumayan yaaa hehe :D tapi ini masih percobaan, kalau yang minat sedikit, yasudah tamat sebelum waktunya hehe._.

Tetep review yaaa, semakin banyak review akan semakin cepat saya update hihi^^

Hmm.. sedikit curhat, ini cerita sebenernya pasaran banget-_- para readers pasti pernah deh nemu-nemu ff yang jalan ceritanya begini. Tapi, Author bakal coba buat bikin ff ini beda dari yang lain *Asooyyyy. Ya meski gak beda-beda banget sihh…

Meski gak jelas namun saya masih sangat mengharapkan setidaknya kritik dan saran dari reader. Jadi, stay tune dan tetep review, ne? :D

**Big Thanks To : InnaSMI137, is0live89, Kyutmin, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, dan ImSFS**

-GyuMin407-


	3. Chapter 3

GyuMin407

Present

"Broken Angel"

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, Drama, Angst, School Life.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

"Mereka berangkat bersama?"

"Wah… Beruntung sekali anak baru itu."

"Dilihat-lihat mereka cocok juga ya…"

Sungmin memutar matanya jengah kala bisikan-bisikan itu memasuki indera pendengarannya. Gadis itu hanya melihat sekilas lalu melanjutkan langkahnya, dia tidak mau ambil pusing soal bisikan-bisikan itu. Sungmin terlihat cuek, sama seperti Kyuhyun yang berjalan tepat disampingnya. Hanya bedanya, Sungmin cuek karena tidak mau ambil pusing, sedangkan Kyuhyun cuek karna sudah terbiasa menghadapi situasi yang seperti ini.

Memang bukan hal baru bagi Kyuhyun, bahkan ini dialaminya hampir setiap hari ketika dia baru menginjakkan kaki disekolahnya. Hanya saja, yang membuat suasana pagi ini lebih heboh dari pagi-pagi sebelumnya adalah kemunculan Sungmin yang keluar dari mobil sport kebanggaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun, yang selama ini terkenal sebagai pribadi yang dingin dan angkuh kini keluar dari mobil kesayangannya bersama seorang gadis. Selama eksistensi Kyuhyun disekolahnya, baru kali pertama ini, seorang Cho Kyuhyun keluar dar mobil kesayangannya bersama seorang gadis, dan gadis itu adalah Lee Sungmin.

"Ah, kau ke masuklah duluan. Aku ingin menemui teman-teman ku dulu di kantin."

"Kalau mau pergi ya pergi saja,aku tidak peduli." Sungmin langsung masuk kedalam kelas sesudah mengatakan kalimat dengan nada super dingin itu, gadis itu bahkan tidak menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafasnya pelan, menggedikkan bahu, lalu mulai berbalik. Berjalan menjauhi pintu kelasnya.

.

.

.

"Kau dengar? Anak baru itu, Lee Sungmin! Dia keluar dari dalam mobil Kyuhyun pagi ini." Gadis berambut pirang itu mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, dan menatap teman-temannya lekat, terutama pada gadis berambut coklat keemasan yang duduk tepat didepannya.

"Benarkah? Bahkan Seohyun, yang notabene nya paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun saja tidak pernah keluar dari dalam mobil namja itu." Kini seorang gadis dengan potongan rambut sebahu yang menyahut, matanya pun sesekali melirik pada gadis berambut coklat keemasan disampingnya.

"Ne! Aduh… Masa Seohyun kalah sih sama anak baru itu!" sahut gadis pirang tadi.

"Jessica-ssi, bisakah kau diam?" Gadis berambut coklat keemasan itu pun akhirnya membuka suaranya, ia menatap gadis berambut pirang yang dia panggil 'Jessica' tadi dengan tatapan geram. Jessica pun langsung terdiam saat melihat raut kesal temannya itu.

"Seohyun-ah, tenanglah!" kini Sooyoung-si gadis berambut sebahu- yang berbicara, ia menyentuh pundak Seohyun-gadis berambut coklat keemasan- berusaha menenangkan.

"Kau juga diam Sooyoung-ah! Kalian sama-sama berisik!" Seohyun menepis tangan Sooyoung yang menyentuh pundak nya. Sooyoung sempat terkejut dengan apa yang temannya lakukan, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk diam saja.

"Sebenarnya, seperti apasih Lee Sungmin itu." Ucap Seohyun lebih seperti gumaman saja, Jessica dan Sooyoung pun hanya saling melempar tatapan bingung tanpa berniat untuk menanggapi ucapan Seohyun.

.

.

.

"Wow… Lihatlah wajahnya itu, dia seperti seorang penjudi yang habis menang besar saja." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis menangggapi candaan Hyukjae.

"Tentu saja, dia berhasil berangkat bersama dengan anak baru itu. Bagaimana tidak senang?" sahut Minho sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak yakin akan selesai selama satu bulan." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak yakin? Apa anak baru itu terlalu sulit ditaklukan?"

"Hey! Kau bahkan baru memulainya, masa sudah patah semangat begini!"

Kini Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat, dari awal dia memang tidak yakin bisa menyelesaikan permainan ini sesuai waktu yang ditentukan. Lee sungmin berbeda, gadis itu… Gadis itu terlalu rapat menutup dunia nya.

"Yaa! Dia melamun!" Kyuhyun tersentak saat Hyukjae meninju pelan lengannya.

"Aku ke kelas duluan." Kyuhyun langsung beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan kantin. Sementara ketiga temannya hanya menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh dengan tatapan bingung.

"Dia aneh sekali." Gumam Hyukjae sambil meneguk minuman kalengnya.

"Hmm…" Gumam Donghae dan Minho bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Kita bertemu lagi dipertemuan selanjutnya, selamat siang."

"Selamat siang Guru Han." Ucap para siswa serempak saat guru muda itu keluar kelas. Keadaan kelas yang tertib pun langsung berubah secara drastis ketika guru itu keluar.

"Lee Sungmin?" Sungmin yang sedang merapihkan mejanya pun menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dahi Sungmin mengerut saat melihat tiga orang siswi yang tidak dikenalinya kini tengah tersenyum ramah didepannya. Dahi Sungmin makin mengeryit saat salah satu dari ketiga gadis itu menjulurkan tangan kedepannya.

"Aku Seohyun dari kelas sebelah, senang berkenalan dengan mu."

Sungmin tersenyum sinis melihat tangan gadis bernama Seohyun itu, dia tau maksud ketiga gadis ini bukanlah sekedar untuk berkenalan. Oh, itu terlihat jelas diwajah mereka.

"Kau sudah tau nama ku, bukan? lebih baik kita tidak usah berteman, aku tidak suka berteman dengan gadis bermuka dua seperti mu." Ucap Sungmin datar, tanpa menunggu Seohyun membalas ucapannya, Sungmin langsung bergegas keluar kelas.

"Melihat sekilas ke wajahnya saja sudah kelihatan dia itu orang yang seperti apa."

Sungmin tersenyum sinis ketika dia menoleh kebelakang, ia melihat Seohyun kini tengah dikerubungi siswa-siswa dikelasnya dengan wajah yang memelas seperti minta dikasihani. Benar, kan? Gadis itu hanya ingin cari perhatian saja, dia tidak benar-benar ingin berkenalan dengan Sungmin.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

**"Kau sudah tau nama ku, bukan? lebih baik kita tidak usah berteman, aku tidak suka berteman dengan gadis bermuka dua seperti mu." Aku tersentak saat mendengar ucapannya pada Seohyun, dapat aku lihat ekspressi wajah Seohyun dan kedua temannya yang tak jauh beda denganku, terkejut. Tentu saja terkejut.**

** "Aishh… Lihat gadis itu! Kenapa dia angkuh sekali?!" omel Donghae disampingku, aish gadis itu.. Apa dia tidak bisa ramah sedikit pada seseorang? Bukankah Seohyun hanya ingin berkenalan saja dengannya? Kenapa dia sombong sekali?**

**"Kini aku tau kenapa kau sangat pesimis soal gadis itu, Kyu" Aisshhh kenapa ikan ini berisik sekali, sih? **

**"Berisik." Ucapku sambil beranjak keluar kelas, tak ku pedulikan tatapan sebal ikan amis itu yang sudah pasti tertuju padaku. Dia tidak tau apa-apa soal Sungmin tapi sudah main judge seenak jidatnya saja. **

**Eh? Tunggu? Memangnya aku tau apa soal Lee Sungmin itu? Aishh apasih yang aku fikirkan?**

**Aku sedang berjalan melewati koridor sekolah saat melihat seorang pemuda yang aku ketahui bernama Kim Kibum tengah berbicara dengan Lee Sungmin, hey… Apa mereka saling mengenal? Kenapa raut wajah Sungmin tidak sedatar tadi saat berbicara dengan Kim Kibum itu? Apa yang mereka bicarakan sebenarnya?**

**Eh? Kenapa aku ingin tau?**

**Kyuhyun POV end.**

"Kyu? Aku fikir kau sudah dikantin." Kyuhyun seakan tersadar dari dunianya saat mendengar ucapan Donghae disampingnya.

"A-ah.. Aku baru akan kesana, kajja!" Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Donghae dan mengajak pemuda manis itu untuk kekantin, tapi sesekali terlihat Kyuhyun tengah mencuri pandang pada Sungmin dan Kibum.

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin?" Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia mengerutkan dahinya melihat seorang pemuda dengan nafas tersengal-sengal tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Dan jangan lupakan tatapan tajam pemuda itu pada Sungmin. Mata itu, kenapa terasa begitu familiar bagi Sungmin…

"Ye?" jawab Sungmin singkat, pemuda itu terlihat sedang mengatur nafasnya. Oh, sepertinya dia berlari tadi.

"Ka-Kau… Lee Sungmin, kan? Anak Kangin Ahjussi dan Jae Eomma?"

"Kau, siapa?"

"Kau tidak mengingatku? Aahh kasihan sekali aku yahh.."

"Ka-Kau? Kim Kibum bukan?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk, sontak Sungmin pun langsung membulatkan matanya kaget, dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia dan Kibum ternyata satu sekolah. Kim Kibum, teman masa kecilnya saat diKorea dulu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, aku Kim Kibum. Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Lee Sungmin."

.

.

.

"Gadis itu… Awas saja!" Seohyun menggeram kesal, tangannya mengepal kuat sehingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Wajahnya merah menyala saat melihat Sungmin tengah asik mengobrol dengan Kibum disalah satu bangku ditaman sekolah. Emosinya tiba-tiba memuncak, apalagi jika dia mengingat perlakuan Sungmin padanya tadi. Seohyun benar-benar merasa dipermalukan tadi.

"Tadi pagi Kyuhyun, sekarang Kibum. Enak sekali…." Ucap Sooyoung dengan mata berbinar-binar. Jessica dan Seohyun pun sontak langsung memelototi Sooyoung, tapi sayangnya Sooyoung tidak menyadarinya.

"YA! Berhenti menatap mereka dengan tatapan begitu, air liur mu bahkan hampir menetes tau!" Sooyoung tersentak saat mendengar teriakan Jessica yang berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Aish, anak ini!" Jessica dan Seohyun pun bergegas meninggalkan Sooyoung yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"Uhh, aku juga ingin seperti Lee Sungmin." Gumam Sooyoung, ia pun bergegas menyusul kedua temannya yang sudah berjalan jauh didepannya.

.

.

.

"Wooaahh! Lihat! Itu Lee Sungmin kan? Dan… Kim Kibum?" Kyuhyun dan Donghae pun sontak menghentikan langkahnya saat Hyukjae berseru heboh dibelakang mereka. Penasaran, Kyuhyun dan Donghae pun mengikuti arah telunjuk Hyukjae yang mengarah ke salah satu bangku ditaman sekolah.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal saat melihat Sungmin yang sedang asik berbincang dengan Kibum, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa didalam hatinya, Kyuhyun sangat penasaran akan satu hal… Apa hubungan Sungmin dan Kibum?

"Mereka tampak dekat."

"Hae-ah… Sepertinya teman kita punya saingan yang cukup berat." Donghae mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Hyukjae. Kibum tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka sama-sama bintang sekolah, sama-sama digilai para gadis disekolahnya.

"Ck! Kim Kibum itu bukan apa-apa." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil memandang sinis kearah Sungmin dan Kibum.

"Huuuuu… Ini akan menjadi semakin seru saja." Timpal Hyukjae sambil tertawa cekikikan, Donghae hanya senyum-senyum tipis melihat raut kesal diwajah Kyuhyun.

'Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan?' Batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Jepang? Sepertinya sangat menyenangkan sampai-sampai kau tidak ada waktu untuk berkunjung kesini." Kibum tersenyum tipis kearah Sungmin disampingnya. Sementara Sungmin tercengang melihat senyum tipis pemuda didepannya, tidak ada yang berubah dari senyum itu. Senyum yang sudah kurang lebih sepuluh tahun tidak dilihatnya, hanya saja sekarang… Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa kini Kibum menjadi sangat tampan ketika tersenyum tipis seperti itu.

Sadar apa yang difikirkannya aneh, Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

'Mungkin aku hanya merindukan killer smile bocah ini, wajar saja karna sudah kurang lebih sepuluh tahun kami tidak bertemu, kan. Yaa.. Wajar saja…' batin Sungmin.

"Hey, kau melamun?" Sungmin langsung menoleh saat tangan Kibum menyentuh pundaknya, buru-buru dia menggeleng dan tersenyum canggung.

"A-ah… Kau bertanya tentang Jepang tadi ya? Yaa.. Menurut ku Jepang sangat menyenangkan, karna disana ada Yunho Appa yang menjaga ku." Sungmin lebih memilih menatap kedepan agar tidak bertatap muka dengan Kibum, dia masih sedikit 'bergetar' sejak melihat senyum tipis namja itu beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Yunho Appa? Kau memanggil Yunho Ahjussi dengan sebutan 'Appa'?"

"Ya, dia sudah ku anggap seperti ayah kandung ku. Dia sangat menyayangi ku, bahkan melebihi ayah kandung ku sendiri." Sungmin tersenyum miris mengingat ayahnya, ayah kandungannya. Ayah yang seharusnya dijadikannya panutan tapi tidak pernah sedikitpun peduli padanya.

"Dia menyayangi mu, tidak ada orang tua yang tidak menyayangi anaknya."

"Aku tau." Setelah mengucapkan jawaban singkat itu keadaan diantara keduanya menjadi hening, tidak ada yang berniat berbicara baik Sungmin maupun Kibum. Keduanya kini tengah larut didalam dunianya masing-masing.

"Aku dengar ibumu dirawat dirumah sakit, Min?" setelah hening beberapa saat, akhirnya Kibum mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia sedikit melirik kearah Sungmin untuk melihat reaksi gadis itu, mengingat hubungan gadis itu dengan ibu tirinya yang kurang baik…

Tapi tidak ada emosi diwajah manis itu, Kibum tersenyum miris dalam hati melihat wajah datar Sungmin. Sungmin-nya yang dulu belum kembali, Sungmin yang selalu ceria dan hangat belum kembali.

"Dia bukan ibuku."

"Min, jangan begini." Ucap Kibum lembut, Sungmin menggeleng pelan dan beranjak berdiri.

"Aku harus ke kelas, kita bisa berbincang lagi nanti." Kibum hanya menatap Sungmin yang kini sudah berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan kembali memandang punggung Sungmin sedih.

"Aku fikir sepuluh tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk kau mengerti semuanya, Min" Lirih Kibum.

.

.

.

"Kau mengenal Kim Kibum?" Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas lalu menatap Kyuhyun jengah.

"Kenapa kau ingin tau? Jangan urusi aku, urus saja urusanmu." Kyuhyun menghela nafas mencoba sabar menghadapi gadis disampingnya yang keras nya melebihi batu.

Tapi, bukankah sebuah batu juga bisa berlubang jika terus-terusan ditetesi air hujan? Kini Kyuhyun tengah berpegang teguh pada pepatah tua itu.

"Tidak bisa kah kau ramah sedikit pada orang yang bertanya atau berbicara padamu?" Kyuhyun masih menjaga nada suaranya agar tak meninggi, menghadapi gadis ini benar-benar perlu kesabaran lebih.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kyuhyun baru saja ingin berbicara lagi saat Guru Lee masuk, dia pun mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk duduk diam dikursinya dengan wajah tertekuk kesal.

.

.

.

"Bibi, maaf saya baru bisa datang hari ini. Pekerjaan saya akhir-akhir ini benar-benar mencekik." Hangeng membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali sebagai ungkapan maaf. Kini dia dan Heechul sedang berada dirumah sakit menjenguk Leeteuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau datang, kan?" wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut, senyum yang masih terlihat cantik meski kini usianya sudah tidak muda lagi, meski kini terlihat banyak kerutan diwajahnya. Sosok itu tetap saja cantik.

"Bibi, dimana paman?" Heechul menaruh bingkisan yang ia bawa ke meja disamping tempat tidur Leeteuk.

"Dia sedang dikantor, pastinya."

"Ah… Kau pasti kesepian." Leeteuk tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Hangeng. Hangeng pun langsung mengutuk mulutnya yang bicara tanpa diproses dalam hati saat melihat raut wajah wanita paruh baya itu yang mengisyaratkan kesedihan. Bagaimana bisa dia bicara seperti itu didepan Leeteuk.

"Akan lebih menyenangkan jika Sungmin disini." Lirih Leeteuk pelan, namun salahkan suasana kamar yang hening sehingga Hangeng dan Heechul mampu mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

Hangeng dan Heechul saling berpandangan lalu menunduk menatap wanita paruh baya itu dengan tatapan sendu.

.

.

.

"Sungmin, pulang bersama?" Sungmin mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan dengan Kibum, namun tiba-tiba gadis itu tersentak saat merasa sebelah tangannya ditarik dari belakang. Ia mendelik kesal saat tau Kyuhyun lah yang tengah menahan sebelah tangannya.

Kibum yang merasa Sungmin tertinggal pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, namun ia malah menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang menahan tangan Sungmin. Entah kenapa Kibum kesal ketika melihat tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang tangan Sungmin.

"Kau pulang dengan ku."

"Apa? Tidak mau."

"Kau…" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya saat sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya, ia mendengus saat melihat Kibum tengah tersenyum sinis kearahnya.

"Dia bilang tidak mau, kan? Jangan memaksa wanita."

"Dia berangkat denganku, maka pulang juga harus dengan ku."

"Jangan bertindak seenaknya, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Apa maksudmu dengan seenaknya, Kim Kibum?"

"Sepeti di klub Baseball, misalnya."

"Kau…"

Sungmin yang merasakan aura permusuhan diantara keduanya pun memilih untuk melerai keduanya, gadis itu akhirnya menarik tangan Kyuhyun menjauh dari Kibum. Lebih baik dia mengalah dan pulang bersama Kyuhyun dari pada melihat kedua pemuda itu bertengkar.

.

.

.

"Besok aku akan menjemput mu."

"Tidak perlu, mungkin aku akan berangkat dengan Kibum." Kyuhyun sontak menoleh kearah Sungmin disampingnya, apa-apaan gadis ini? Pikirnya.

"Mana bisa begitu? Kau harus berangkat dan pulang bersama ku!"

"Kau siapa? Bahkan kau bukan siapa-siapa!"

"Aku? Calon kekasihmu."

"Bermimpi sajalah, Tuan Cho." Sungmin melepas seatbeltnya dan beranjak keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sinis melihat tingkah Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali teringat dengan Kibum, benar kata Hyukjae. Saingan Kyuhyun kali ini benar-benar berat.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Heechul tengah disibukkan dengan kegiatan dapurnya, menyiapkan sarapan. Sebenarnya dia masih sangat mengantuk, mengingat semalam dia baru pulang kerumah saat tengah malam, tapi dia juga tidak mungkin melewatkan sarapan untuk Sungmin. Setidaknya sepotong roti dan segelas susu harus masuk kedalam perut adik sepupunya itu.

"Eonni, kau pulang jam berapa semalam?" Sungmin meletakkan tas nya ke kursi disampingnya, dan mulai memakan sarapannya.

"Terakhir aku lihat jam sebelum tidur, jarum jam ada di angka satu."

"Kemana saja aku dan Hangeng Gege sampai pulang larut begitu?" Sungmin meneguk susunya dan kembali mengigit rotinya.

"Aku harus menyiapkan beberapa hal dengannya."

"Kalian akan menikah?"

"Maunya sih begitu."

"Kenapa? kalian berpacaran sudah lama, dan status kalian sebagai tunangan juga sudah hampir satu tahun. Lalu kenapa tidak menikah saja?"

Heechul menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum miris, ia jadi teringat pembicaraannya tentang pernikahan dengan Hangeng. Pria itu pasti selalu menjawab kalau dia belum siap dan selalu merasa belum cukup mapan untuk Heechul, selalu begitu. Dan kalau sudah begitu Heechul hanya bisa terdiam.

"Entahlah, tanyakan saja pada Hangeng."

"Huh, Cinta itu hanya membuat orang pusing saja yah." Sungmin terkekeh kecil ketika melihat Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Sekali-sekali kunjungilah bibi, dia sangat mengharapkan kau datang." Sungmin menghentikan tawanya saat Heechul menyinggung soal ibunya. Sungmin segera mengambil tas nya dan pamit berangkat sekolah. Heechul lagi-lagi menghela nafas melihat kelakuan adik sepupu kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

"Mau apa kau?" Sungmin menggeram kesal saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah bersandar didepan mobilnya yang diparkir didepan rumah Sungmin.

"Menjemput mu, apalagi?" Kyuhyun beregegas menarik Sungmin kedalam mobil nya sebelum Sungmin sempat berontak, Kyuhyun buru-buru memasangkan seatbelt ketubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terpaku saat menyadari jarak keduanya yang sangat dekat, bahkan tidak sampai satu jari. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasa kerja jantungnya agak berlebihan sekarang, dia berdebar.

Sementara Sungmin kini merasa pipinya menghangat, bukan hanya pipinya tapi jantungnya juga bekerja keras sekarang. Entah kenapa, ketika wangi maskulin itu memasuki rongga hidungnya tiba-tiba saja dadanya berdesir.

'Astaga…' batin keduanya.

"E-ehem…" Sungmin berdehem, sontak Kyuhyun langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun buru-buru keluar dan menutup pintu mobil, berjalan memutari bagian depan mobilnya kemudian duduk dibalik kemudi.

Kyuhyun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya dalam diam. Jika biasanya hanya ada keheningan saja didalam mobil itu, kini keheningan itu bercampur dengan rasa canggung bagi keduanya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Haaiii Athour kembali membawa chapter 3 yang mungkin semakin membosankan hehe *bow*

Sebelumnya Author mau meminta maaf dan berterima kasih buat semua readers yang sudah baca dan review cerita Broken Angel ini. Aku mau meminta maaf jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan atau semakin mebingungkan atu semakin bertele-tele, jujur saja dua hari ini aku sedang kehilangan inspirasiku L

Tapi, aku juga mau berterima kasih buat para readers yang mau membaca dan meriview tulisan aku ini, sungguh aku terharu dan benar-benar berterimakasih:") mungkin dichapter ini aku benar-benar membutuhkan support, saran, dan kritik kalian di review:")

Buat yang masih bingung sebenernya Minnie chagi itu anaknya siapa, coba deh dibaca lagi dichapter sebelumnya… Kalau kalian perhatikan, disitu aku beritau dengan jelas Minnie Chagi itu anak siapa hehe, mungkin kalian bingung yaa sama bahasa ku yang aneh dan sulit dicerna-_- tapi coba deh lebih diperhatikan hehe :D

Big Thanks to : **abilhikmah, InnaSMI137, is0live89, Tiffy Minnie Lee, ImSFS, Miss Key, Istrinya Sooman, Kyumin always, ChoLee, therisia, hyunyoung, guest ^o^/**

**Dan semua reader yang review atau pun silent readers…. Tapi, buat para silent reader, yaaa akan lebih baik jika kalian menunjukan jati diri kalian(?)**

**Aku benar-benar membutuhkan suntikan semangat, bantu Author, ne? klik kolom review dan tulislah sesuatu disanaJ**

**Salam**

**GyuMin407^o^**


	4. Chapter 4

GyuMin407

Present

"Broken Angel"

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, Drama, Angst, School Life.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan menuju loker nya santai, tak dipedulikannya tatapan sinis para siswa yang kini tertuju kepadanya. Memang, sejak insiden dengan Seohyun dua hari yang lalu kini Sungmin mendapat predikat buruk dari siswa-siswi disekolahnya. Tapi, Sungmin yang memang pada dasarnya tidak peduli pun hanya menganggap semua itu hanyalah angin lalu saja.

"Lagi?." Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya lelah ketika sampai didepan lokernya yang seperti habis dibobol maling. Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat lokernya kini penuh dengan sampah dedaunan. Sungmin mengambil secarik kertas yang berada diatas tumpukan sampah itu dan membukanya.

**"Nona Lee yang terhormat, tolong jauhi Cho Kyuhyun kami!"**

"Hah… Cho Kyuhyun kami? Menggelikan." Sungmin meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya ketempat sampah disampingnya, sejak kemarin Sungmin memang selalu mendapat surat aneh seperti itu ketika dia membuka lokernya yang sudah penuh dengan sampah.

Sungmin tau betul ini perbuatan siapa. Tentu saja ini kerjaan para fans Kyuhyun yang menurut Sungmin kurang kerjaan. Mereka menganggap Sungmin lah yang mendekati idola yang mereka elu-elukan itu.

Hey, siapa yang mendekati siapa?

"Surat ancaman lagi, eoh?" Sungmin beralih menatap Kibum yang kini sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya ditembok sebelah loker Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek dan mulai mengeluarkan sampah-sampah dedaunan dari lokernya dengan wajah kesal.

"Untung fans ku tidak semengerikan fans Kyuhyun, kau tidak mendapat terror kan dari fans ku?"

"Sejak kapan sifat narsis Cho Kyuhyun menular pada mu, Kim Kibum?"

Sungmin terkekeh melihat raut wajah Kibum yang tiba-tiba cemberut. Kibum tidak pernah suka disama-samakan dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menyimpulkan begitu karna Kibum yang selalu sensitive jika mendengar nama Cho Kyuhyun disebut.

"Kau, kenapa selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama dia sih?"

"Dia yang datang sendiri ke rumah."

"Kalau begitu mulai besok aku yang akan menjemput mu."

"Yaa.. Kenapa kau jadi bertingkah seperti anak kecil begini, sih? Lagi pula besok akhir pekan, sekolah libur."

Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu menggeleng, ia pun ikut membantu membersihkan loker gadis itu. Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya membersihkan lokernya.

.

.

.

"Tolong bilang pada fans-fans mu itu untuk berhenti memasukan sampah ke loker ku." Sungmin meletakkan tas nya disamping meja dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku paket. Kyuhyun melirik kesamping sebentar dan memandang Sungmin bingung, sebenarnya gadis itu bicara pada siapa? Pikirnya.

"Kau bicara padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas dan mengangguk.

"Oh, Makanya kalau bertanya atau berbicara itu lihat orangnya, mana aku tau kau berbicara dengan ku jika kamu nya saja tidak melihat kearah ku." Kyuhyun melirik kearah Sungmin yang masih sibuk membaca buku paketnya. Gadis itu masih tampak asik membaca dan sepertinya tidak ingin menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Dan soal fans ku itu, lebih baik kau biarkan saja. Nanti mereka juga akan berhenti dengan sendirinya." Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi, dia melirik kearah Sungmin yang terlihat mengangguk. Itu cukup bagi Kyuhyun, setidaknya gadis itu mendengarkan ucapanya, kan.

.

.

.

"Yaa! Lee Sungmin, berhenti kau!." Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang.

'Apa lagi ini?' batin Sungmin saat melihat sekelompok gadis itu berjalan menghampirinya, dan jangan lupakan sebuah ember berisi air yang dibawa salah satu dari mereka.

"Kami sudah memperingatkan mu, kan? Jauhi Cho Kyuhyun! Kau ini tidak tau malu sekali sih mendekati Kyuhyun begitu, kau pasti menggodanya, kan?" ucap salah satu dari mereka sambil memandang sinis kepada Sungmin.

"Siapa yang mendekati siapa? Harusnya kalian tanya pada idola kalian itu, kenapa dia terus-terusan menempel padaku seperti lintah!." Sungmin tersenyum sinis saat melihat wajah para gadis itu yang tercengang karna ucapannya.

"Kau…"

BYUURRRR

Sungmin melotot lalu mendengus kesal saat gadis yang membawa ember tadi menyiramnya dengan air yang dibawanya. Sungmin tidak tau air apa yang mereka gunakan itu, tapi Sungmin yakin air itu mereka ambil dari dalam toilet.

"Yaaa! Apa yang kalian lakukan, eoh?"

Wajah para gadis itu memucat saat suara bass itu terdengar, tanpa harus menoleh pun Sungmin tau suara siapa itu. Itu suara Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap jengah para gadis didepannya yang kini memucat seperti habis melihat hantu, yaa.. Hantu tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku diam karna aku fikir kalian hanya berani mengancam saja, ternyata kalian bertindak sampai sejauh ini. Apa ini yang kalian sebut sebagai fans?" Nada bicara Kyuhyun tidak meninggi sama sekali, malah terkesan datar. Tapi, entah kenapa semua gadis itu makin memucat setelah mendengarnya, bahkan Sungmin merasakan bulu kuduk nya kian merinding. Suaranya datar, tapi menakutkan.

"Harusnya kalian mendukung ku, bukankah itu definisi seorang fans? Kenapa kalian malah menghujat orang yang kusukai? Apa aku tidak berhak memiliki seseorang yang aku sukai?"

Sungmin melotot kala mendengar kata 'orang yang disukai' keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun tadi, apa maksudnya dengan orang yang disukai? Tiba-tiba jantung Sungmin berdetak lebih keras saat memikirkan maksud dari kata itu menurut pemikirannya sendiri.

"Bu-bukan begitu… Maafkan kami." Ucap salah satu gadis itu dengan kepala tertunduk kebawah, Sungmin sebenarnya kasihan melihat raut ketakutan gadis-gadis itu. Tapi dia juga kesal jika mengingat perlakukan mereka padanya tadi.

"Pergilah, kali ini aku memaafkan kalian. Tapi, jika kalian masih mengganggu Sungmin, aku tidak akan segan-segan memberi perhitungan pada kalian. Tidak peduli jika kalian adalah yeoja." Setelah Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat penuh penekanan disetiap katanya itu, secara otomatis para gadis itu membubarkan diri dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sungmin tersentak saat wangi maskulin itu kini terasa dekat ditubuhnya dan kembali memenuhi rongga penciumannya, ia menoleh ke samping kanannya, dia terdiam saat melihat Kyuhyun kini tengah memakai kan jas sekolahnya kepundaknya.

"Tidak perlu.." Lirih Sungmin, entah kenapa kini dia merasa pita suaranya menghilang entah kemana. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan kembali membenarkan letak jas nya dipundak Sungmin.

"Kau bisa kedinginan, tubuh mu basah kuyup. Aku minta maaf soal kejadian ini, aku tidak menyangka mereka akan senekat ini, sekali lagi maaf."

"Sudahlah lupakan saja, lebih baik kau mengantar ku pulang sekarang."

"Wahhh… Sekarang kau sudah berani memintaku mengantar mu pulang yaa, suatu kemajuan…"

"YA! Jangan terlalu percaya diri Cho Kyuhyun, aishh mereka memakai air apasih? Kenapa bau sekali!" Dumel Sungmin sambil berjalan menjauhi lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi itu, Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah gadis itu lalu berlari kecil menyusul Sungmin didepannya.

.

.

.

Sementara dibalik tembok tak jauh dari tempat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tadi, seorang pemuda dengan kulit seputih salju yang ternyata adalah Kibum kini tengah memandang miris kedepan. Seharusnya dia yang menolong Sungmin tadi, tapi sayang, dia kedahuluan Kyuhyun. Dan sepertinya dia memang tertinggal satu langkah dari Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun itu…" Gumamnya sebelum akhirnya memilih berbalik dan pergi.

.

.

.

"Kenapa baju mu basah kuyup begini? Dan… Bau apa ini? Seperti bau toilet." Heechul menjepit hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya sambil menatap Sungmin heran, sedangkan yang ditatap lebih memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Anak itu… Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya, Kyu?" Heechul kini beralih menatap Kyuhyun didepannya.

"Ah… Akan aku jelaskan, Noona."

"Sebaiknya kita keruang tengah saja, Hyung mu ada disana." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti langkah Heechul dibelakang.

.

.

.

"Oh.. Jadi begitu, fans mu mengerikan juga ya, Kyu." Heechul tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Heechul, tapi respon Heechul benar-benar diluar perkiraan Kyuhyun. Tadinya dia fikir Heechul akan marah-marah dan mengamuk padanya, tapi ternyata wanita itu hanya tertawa mendengar ceritanya.

"Eonni, hentikan tawa mu yang menyebalkan itu." Kyuhyun sontak menoleh kearah tangga, dan saar itu juga dia merasa tubuhnya membeku melihat Sungmin yang kini sudah terlihat segar karna baru selesai mandi. Gadis itu terlihat sangat manis menurutnya saat sedang menggosokkan handuk ke surainya yang basah. Seketika Kyuhyun lupa bagaimana cara nya berkedip.

"Kyu, berkediplah." Tegur Heechul malas, Kyuhyun pun langsung tersenyum canggung dan mengelus tengkuknya salah tingkah. Sementara Sungmin kini sudah duduk tepat didepannya dan memandang Kyuhyun aneh.

"Kyu, aku mendapat laporan kalau selama ini kau tidak pernah datang ke tempat rehabilitasi, kenapa?" Hangeng menatap lurus adik sepupunya itu. Dia benar-benar tidak habis fikir dengan Kyuhyun. Kenapa dia tidak pernah datang ke tempat rehabilitasi, apa dia fikir rehabilitasi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang serius?

"Aku hanya tidak ingin." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat, Sungmin sedikit terkejut mendengar nada suara Kyuhyun yang terkesan dingin itu. Nada suaranya kali ini bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari nada suaranya tadi.

"Kyu, tapi kau…" Kyuhyun buru-buru menyela ucapan Hangeng dan beranjak berdiri sontak membuat semua orang disana terkejut melihatnya.

"Sudahlah, Hyung. Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuk ku. Aku pulang." Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun langsung beranjak pergi dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa. Hangeng hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memijit pelipisnya dengan gerakan pelan, Heechul pun mengelus pundak Hangeng sayang, berniat menenangkan pria yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya itu.

Sementara itu, Sungmin hanya terdiam ditempatnya sambil berfikir keras. Dahinya mengerut dan bibirnya mengerucut, kebiasaan Sungmin jika sedang serius berfikir.

'Kenapa Kyuhyun harus ikut rehabilitasi? Dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang pecandu zat adiktif, lalu kenapa dia ikut rehabilitasi? Dan apa maksudnya dengan dia yang sudah tidak memiliki harapan? Sebenarnya dia itu kenapa?

Eh tunggu… Kenapa aku ingin tau? Itu bukan urusanku.' Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi, itu bukan urusannya, dan itu berarti dia tidak boleh ikut campur. Lagi pula, peduli apa Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihat wajah cemberut Sungmin disampingnya, walau dengan 'sedikit' paksaan akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil mengajak Sungmin keluar di akhir pekan ini, cuaca sedang cerah meski angin yang bertiup sedikit membuat tubuh menggigil mengingat Korea sedang memasuki musim gugur saat ini.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya pelan dan memandang lurus ke luar jendela, sekarang musim di Korea sedang memasuki awal musim gugur, musim yang tidak disukainya. Musim yang seharusnya tidak dia lewati di Negara ini, Negara yang menyimpan semua kenangan buruknya dimasa lalu. Negara yang menjadi sumber luka dihatinya sejak dulu.

"Chaa… Kita sampai." Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat ke sekitar, Kyuhyun sudah melepaskan seatbeltnya dan keluar dari mobil. Memutari bagian depan mobil nya dan membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin.

"Musim gugur dipinggir sungai Han itu yang terbaik, kau tidak akan bisa menemukan yang seperti ini di Jepang sana." Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin untuk duduk dipinggir Sungai Han yang terlihat ramai dengan orang-orang yang sedang asik menikmati akhir pekan di pinggir Sungai Han.

"Musim gugur tidak pernah baik, apalagi jika disini." Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin yang sedang menatap lurus kedepan, tatapan gadis itu kosong, tidak sedang menatap apa-apa, dia melamun.

"Sepertinya kau memang tidak pernah menyukai Korea, ya?"

"Ya, aku tidak pernah menyukai Korea, Musim gugur, dan Ayahku."

"Kenapa?"

"Negara ini terlalu banyak menyimpan luka bagiku, Musim gugur adalah musim dimana ibuku meninggal, dan Ayahku… Aku hanya tak menyukainya saja. Hey! Kenapa aku memberitahu mu?"

Sungmin mengutuki mulutnya yang bicara seenaknya saja, untuk apa dia memberitahukan hal itu pada Kyuhyun yang notabene nya adalah orang yang paling tidak dia sukai. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis dan beralih menatap kedepan.

"Apa salahnya berbagi, kita tidak hidup sendiri didunia ini. Kau tidak akan bisa hidup jika hanya mengandalkan dirimu sendiri."

"Tapi bukan berarti aku akan berbagi dengan mu. Ini terakhir kalinya aku 'berbagi' dengan mu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karna aku tak ingin."

"Hah?"

Sungmin berusaha menahan tawanya ketika melihat wajah bodoh Kyuhyun, dia sendiri juga heran. Kenapa dia bisa bicara selancar tadi soal ketiga hal itu pada pemuda ini.

'Mungkin aku hanya terbawa suasana' batin Sungmin mantap.

Kemudian keheningan pun menghampiri keduanya, setelah percakapan tadi baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, asik dengan dunia nya masing-masing. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin Sungmin tanyakan pada pemuda itu, tapi dia sedikit ragu untuk menanyakannya.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu." Akhirnya rasa penasaran Sungmin mengalahkan egonya, dia benar-benar penasaran dan tak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk menanyakan soal rehabilitasi yang dibahas Hangeng kemarin.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau harus ikut rehabilitasi? Apa kau seorang pecandu narkoba?"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun takut-takut, tapi Sungmin malah mengeryitkan dahinya saat melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum-menyeringai kearahnya. Sungmin bahkan tidak sadar jika Kyuhyun tengah mencondongkan tubuhnya menghapus jarak diantara keduanya.

"Ma-mau a-apa kau? Yaa.. Menjauhlah!" Sungmin mendorong bahu Kyuhyun agar pemuda itu sedikit memberi jarak untuk keduanya, tapi dibandingkan tenaga Kyuhyun, tenaga Sungmin tidak ada apa-apanya. Sungmin makin panik saat wajahnya kini hanya berjarak sekitar satu centi dengan wajah Kyuhyun.

Ada sesuatu yang salah ditubuh Sungmin kala melihat wajah Kyuhyun dengan jarak sedekat ini, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di perutnya dan itu menghasilkan suatu energy panas yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Tubuh Sungmin pun seakan lumpuh mendadak, dia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan otaknya. Dan jangan lupakan kinerja jantung Sungmin yang kini berdetak diatas rata-rata kala dia melihat iris onyx itu dalam jarak yang sedekat ini.

"Lihat aku…." Sungmin makin bergetar saat Kyuhyun berbicara dengan suara pelan tepat disamping telinganya, susah payah dia meneguk salivanya sendiri kala mendengar suara yang lebih mirip bisikan itu.

"Apa… Wajah ku yang tampan ini tampak seperti seorang pecandu narkoba?"

Sungmin melotot setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sungmin, kini jarak diantara keduanya sudah kembali normal.

'Dia hampir membuat tubuh ku lumpuh mendadak dan dia hanya ingin mengatakan hal tidak penting seperti itu? Orang ini… Aishh!' pikir Sungmin, dia tak henti-henti nya mengumpati Kyuhyun yang kini sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak didepannya.

"Haah… Maaf kan aku, aku hanya ingin menggoda mu tadi.. Aduh seharusnya aku memotret wajahmu tadi." ucap Kyuhyun disela-sela tawanya. Namun dia langsung menghentikan tawanya saat melihat Sungmin kini tengah menatapnya tajam. Kyuhyun pun berdehem sebentar dan kembali pada posisi normalnya.

"Soal rehabilitasi itu, bukan rehabilitasi seperti itu yang aku jalani."

"Lalu?"

"Hanya sesuatu yang tidak penting."

Sungmin baru akan menimpali saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi dengan nama Heechul tercetak jelas dilayar nya. Ia pun bergegas mengangkat telefonnya.

"Aku sedang diluar, kenapa?"

"..."

"Dengan Kyuhyun, ada apa?"

"…"

"Aku tidak mau kerumah sakit!"

Kyuhyun agak tersentak saat mendengar suara Sungmin yang meninggi, namun dia tidak mau terlalu peduli dan kembali menatap kedepannya.

"Apa? Yunho Appa ada disana?"

"…"

"Baiklah aku akan kesana." Sungmin memutuskan sambungan telfonnya dan memasukan ponselnya kedalam tas tangannya.

Ia beralih menatap Kyuhyun dan sedikit menimang-nimang sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminta tolong Kyuhyun untuk mengantarnya kerumah sakit. Awalnya Kyuhyun agak bingung melihat raut wajah Sungmin ketika meminta nya untuk mengantar gadis itu ke rumah sakit.

Tapi akhirnya Kyuhyun pun mengangguk dan mereka pun bergegas meninggalkan Sungai Han yang kini terlihat semakin ramai dari saat mereka baru datang.

.

.

.

"Appa!" Sungmin langsung menghambur kepelukan Yunho begitu dia sampai didepan ruang inap Leeteuk. Yunho pun hanya tertawa kecil dan membalas pelukan Sungmin sambil mengelus punggung Sungmin sayang.

Yunho beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang tadi datang bersama Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun membungkukkan tubuhnya bermaksud memberi salam pada Yunho. Yunho pun membalasnya dengan senyuman ramah.

"Apa tadinya kau sedang ada kencan, Min? Ahh kencan kalian jadi terganggu, maafkan Appa, ne?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil seakan membenarkan ucapan Yunho soal 'kencan yang terganggu', sedangkan Sungmin langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Yunho kesal, dan oh! Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sekarang.

"Appa, dia itu menyebalkan, mana mungkin aku berkencan dengan orang yang menyebalkan seperti dia." Rajuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menganga melihat Sungmin yang sekarang ada didepannya yang kini sedang berada didalam pelukan ayahnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengenal Sungmin yang sekarang ada didepannya, Sungmin yang selalu memasang wajah datar dan dingin, Sungmin yang selalu ketus bahkan terkesan arogan kini merajuk dipelukan ayahnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa seperti melihat sisi lain dari seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Hey, kau tidak boleh sekasar itu, Minnie Chagi. Appa kan sudah bilang kalau seorang gadis tidak boleh berbicara kasar atau ketus terhadap orang lain." Nasihat Yunho pada Sungmin yang dibalas anggukan oleh gadis itu.

'Oh, andai paman tau seperti apa sikap anak gadis paman ini jika disekolah, terutama kepada ku.' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Ah, hampir saja aku melupakan mu. Siapa nama mu, nak?"

"Ah.. Annyeonghaseyo Paman, nama saya Cho Kyuhyun."

"Oh, Cho Kyuhyun yang sering dibicarakan Hangeng, kah? Kenalkan, aku Jung Yunho. Appa kedua Anak ini." Yunho mencubit hidung Sungmin pelan, Sungmin merengut kesal pada ayahnya.

"Mana ada Appa kedua, Appa itu Ayahku satu-satunya." Ralat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya bingung, kenapa Yunho mengatakan bahwa dia adalah Appa kedua Sungmin, memang Sungmin itu punya berapa Ayah? Pikir Kyuhyun sambil memandang interaksi Ayah dan anak didepannya.

"Ah anak ini, sudahlah lebih baik kita masuk, yang lain sudah ada didalam menunggu kita. Kyuhyun, didalam ada Hangeng kok, jangan sungkan ya." Ucap Yunho ramah, Kyuhyun benar-benar terkesan dengan sikap Yunho yang sangat ramah dan lembut. Berbeda sekali dengan ayahnya.

.

.

.

"Ah.. Sungmin datang dengan Kyuhyun ternyata." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan pria bertubuh tambun yang dia ketahui bernama Kangin. Sedangkan Sungmin tidak merespon sama sekali dan memilih untuk tetap bergelayut manja dilengan Yunho. Melihatnya Kyuhyun kini berfikir jika Sungmin mempunyai dua kepribadian yang bertolak belakang.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu, Leeteuk-ah?" Tanya Yunho ramah, Sungmin memandang sinis wanita paruh baya yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu. Yunho yang tau Leeteuk memandangi Sungmin sejak tadi pun menyuruh Sungmin untuk memberi salam.

"Untuk apa aku memberi salam, Appa? Masih untung aku mau menjenguknya."

"Minnie-ah, jangan begini."

"Berani sekali kau berbicara seperti itu kepada ibumu."

Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya saat Kangin mengatakan bahwa wanita paruh baya yang sedang terduduk lesu di tempat tidurnya itu adalah ibu Sungmin. Pikirannya melayang saat dia mengikuti Sungmin ke area pemakaman waktu itu, waktu itu bukankah Sungmin menyebut-nyebut Eomma didepan makam itu? Kyuhyun pusing sendiri memikirkannya.

'Lalu yang kemarin dikunjungi Sungmin, makam siapa?' batin Kyuhyun.

"Dia bukan ibuku, ibuku hanya ada satu dan dia sudah disurga sekarang."

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersentak, kini Sungmin sudah menjadi Sungmin yang biasanya, arogan. Apa dia bertindak semanis tadi hanya didepan Yunho saja?

'Astaga, Sungmin… Terlalu banyak kejutan yang aku dapat darimu hari ini' Pikir Kyuhyun. Dia sedang asik dengan pikirannya sendiri saat mendengar suara 'PLAK' yang cukup keras.

Dia terkejut, ah… Semua orang diruangan itu terkejut saat melihat Sungmin kini memeganggi pipi kanannya yang terlihat memerah dan membentuk seperti sebuah cetakan tangan besar. Kyuhyun menatap Kangin yang sedang mengatur nafasnya dan beralih kearah Sungmin yang sedang menatap Kangin tajam.

"Kau… Puas?" Sungmin mendekati Leeteuk yang terdiam ditempatnya. Sungmin tertawa sinis melihat Leeteuk yang memandangnya iba.

"Kau puas? Bahkan sekarang ayah kandung ku menamparku demi membela mu, KAU PUAS?!" Leeteuk tersentak saat Sungmin membentaknya, belum sempat dia berbicara Sungmin sudah berlari tergesa-gesa keluar ruangan. Leeteuk menundukan kepalanya dan setetes air mata pun keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Kau tidak perlu sampai memukulnya Kangin-ah!"

"Kenapa? Dia sudah keterlaluan. Apa aku tidak boleh memberi sedikit pelajaran untuk anak kandungku yang pembangkang itu? Kau terlalu memanjakannya Yunho-ah"

"Tapi tidak perlu sampai memukul! Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin membencimu!"

Heechul dan Hangeng diam saat kedua pria paruh baya itu saling beradu mulut, mereka juga bingung harus bagaimana jika situasi nya sedang sensitive begini. Sedangkan Leeteuk kini tengah menangis dalam diam ditempatnya.

"Biar aku yang berbicara dengan Sungmin, permisi." Kyuhyun buru-buru pamit untuk mencari Sungmin dan tidak memperdulikan Yunho dan Kangin yang sedang beradu pendapat. Sedikit demi sedikit Kyuhyun dapat memahami seperti apa permasalahan Sungmin. Dan dia yakin Sungmin sekarang sedang menangis sendirian disuatu tempat, dan Kyuhyun harus segera menemukan gadis itu.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Akhirnyaa selesai juga chapter 4 yang makin abal ini hihihihi :")

Lagi-lagi saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat para reader yang kemarin udah review dan allhamdullilah berkat suntikan semangat kalian author kembali mendapatkan inspirasi author yang kemarin sempat hilang(?) *okesip abaikan*

Buat masa lalu Minnie Chagi mungkin akan dijelaskan di chapter selanjutnya secara berkala hehe, sekarang author lebih mementingkan moment antara Kyunnie dan Minnie hehe *ditimpuk sandal*._.v

**BIG THANKS TO : Is0live89, kyuminnnnnn, chaerashin, InnaSMI137, ndah957231, SNSA, Miss Key, ChoLee, Guest, kyuminchiyunjae, lilin sarang kyumin, hyunhee98, Tiffy Minnie, newclearam.**

**Dan semua reader yang review atau pun silent readers…. Tapi, buat para silent reader, yaaa akan lebih baik jika kalian menunjukan jati diri kalian(?)**

**Tetep review yaaa supaya kisah ini akan terus berlanjut sampai KyuMin menemukan kebahagiaannya:")**

**Salam**

**GyuMin407**


	5. Chapter 5

GyuMin407

Present

"Broken Angel"

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, Drama, Angst, School Life.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari menyusuri taman rumah sakit yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil dengan tergesa-gesa. Matanya sejak tadi sibuk melihat kesegala arah, namun nihil. Dia tidak menemukan Sungmin dimana-mana, Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin sekarang ada disuatu tempat tak jauh dari rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun benar-benar mengkhawatirkan gadis itu sekarang.

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, dia teringat saat melihat Sungmin yang terduduk ditengah jalan setelah bertengkar dengan Heechul, saat itu keadaan Sungmin sangat kacau, mungkin tidak jauh berbeda dengan sekarang. Gadis itu pasti sedang menangis sendirian disuatu tempat sekarang.

Kyuhyun menumpukan tangannya di lututnya sembari mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, langit yan tadinya cerah kini menghitam. Kilatan cahaya dilangit sudah mulai terlihat dimana-mana, sebentar lagi pasti akan turun hujan dan Kyuhyun belum juga menemukan Sungmin.

"Kemana dia?." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengatur nafasnya. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya keatas dan matanya menyipit ketika melihat siluet orang yang sejak tadi dicari nya sedang duduk disalah satu bangku taman bagian belakang rumah sakit. Meskipun gadis itu duduk memunggunginya, Kyuhyun yakin bahwa gadis yang sedang duduk disana adalah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun baru akan melangkah saat tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya ke bumi, Kyuhyun melihat kearah depan dan mengeryitkan dahinya, sosok itu masih duduk ditempatnya, membiarkan tubuhnya basah diguyur air hujan yang sedang deras-derasnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan melangkah mendekati sosok yang ia yakini Sungmin itu.

.

.

.

"Hujannya deras sekali, semoga saja Kyuhyun sudah berhasil menemukan Sungmin." Ucap Heechul penuh harap, ia memandang keluar jendela yang kini berembun karena hujan. Hangeng merangkul pundak Heechul dan tersenyum lembut, dia yakin Sungmin aman dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan Sungmin, kau orang pertama yang akan aku salahkan, Kangin-ah."

"Yunho Ahjussi, sudahlah…" Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan mengangguk kearah Hangeng dan Heechul, dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Sungmin yang entah ada dimana sekarang.

Dia memandang Kangin yang duduk disamping tempat tidur Leeteuk jengah, Kangin baru saja menampar anak gadisnya dan sekarang anak gadisnya tidak tau ada dimana tapi sedikitpun dia tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda khawatir sama sekali, sejak tadi dia hanya duduk sambil memperhatikan istrinya yang tengah tertidur pulas setelah lelah menangis, jika sudah begini Yunho akan membenarkan sikap Sungmin yang memilih untuk membenci Kangin.

.

.

.

"Kau bodoh atau apa, hah?! Hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya, kau gila? Membiarkan tubuhmu diguyur hujan sebegini derasnya!" Kyuhyun kini sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan sosok itu, dia tidak salah. Sosok itu benar-benar Sungmin. Sungmin mengadahkan kepalanya keatas menatap Kyuhyun sengit, walau tersamarkan air hujan, Kyuhyun tau bahwa gadis itu sedang menangis.

"Jangan pedulikan aku!" Ucap Sungmin dengan suara bergetar, dia sedang mati-matian menahan isakannya agar tidak keluar dan didengar pemuda didepannya.

"Siapa saja pasti akan mengira kau gila jika melihat mu seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu jangan pedulikan aku!."

Kyuhyun geram dengan sikap Sungmin yang keras kepala, apa dia tidak menyayangi tubuhnya itu? Bagaimana jika dia sakit nantinya? Gadis ini benar-benar…

"Jangan pernah merasa hanya dirimu lah yang paling terluka didunia ini…"

Kyuhyun memberi jeda sesaat dan sedikit melirik kearah Sungmin yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu, berkali-kali foxy hitam itu mengerjap terkena tetesan air hujan. Demi Tuhan! Sungmin sangat cantik dengan mata seperti itu, lembut. Tidak ada tatapan sinis dan benci dimata itu sekarang.

"Karna, setiap manusia di muka bumi ini pasti memiliki luka nya masing-masing. Setiap manusia memiliki masalahnya masing-masing. Aku memang tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan mu dan keluarga mu, tapi… Cobalah buka mata mu lebih lebar, kau terlalu menutup dunia mu sehingga kamu akan selalu dibayangi masalahmu di masa lalu. Memang semua itu tergantung bagaimana kau melihat dan memahami luka mu. Diam dan terus bersembunyi dibalik buruknya masa lalu, atau melangkah dan memulai sesuatu yang baru sebagai pribadi yang lain tanpa embel-embel luka masa lalu. Itu semua, tergantung bagaimana kamu menyikapinya."

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya memandang Kyuhyun yang kini juga tengah memandangnya. Otaknya sedang berusaha keras untuk mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Sungmin tau selama ini dia memang tidak pernah mencoba untuk bangkit dari keterpurukannya sejak ditinggal ibunya untuk selamanya, ditambah ulah ayahnya. Sungmin sadar, selama ini dia hidup dalam bayang-bayang luka dimasa lalunya.

"Bisakah kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaan ku dulu, hah?! Ibuku sakit keras lalu meninggal, dan belum sampai satu bulan ibuku meninggal, ayahku menikah lagi dengan perempuan itu! Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaan ku saat itu, hah?! Bisa kah kau bayangkan bagaimana terpuruk nya aku saat itu?!"

Tangisan Sungmin akhirnya pecah, dia mennagis sejadi-jadinya didepan Kyuhyun, melupakan segala ego dan gengsinya didepan pemuda itu. Dia butuh pelampiasan.

_Dan Kyuhyun adalah pelampiasannya._

Selama ini tidak ada yang bisa mengerti dirinya. Tidak ada yang bisa menangkap maksud kenapa Sungmin berubah menjadi sosok yang dingin, sosok yang sebenarnya Sungmin pun tidak mengenalinya.

Kyuhyun berjongkok, menyetarakan tubuhnya dengan tubuh gadis yang tengah menangis hebat ditempatnya. Ia pun beranjak maju dan menarik tubuh gadis itu kepelukannya, suara isakan gadis itu terdengar samar-samar karna suara hujan yang menggebu-gebu. Gadis itu tidak menolak pelukan Kyuhyun, dia malah semakin terisak saat Kyuhyun memeluknya. Kyuhyun pun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa mengerti sebaik kamu mengerti keadaan mu saat itu. Tapi… Belajarlah untuk melepaskan hal-hal yang seharusnya dilepaskan." Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Sungmin pelan, tubuh keduanya kini sudah basah kuyup karena air hujan. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

"A-aku…" Kyuhyun menyela ucapan Sungmin sebelum Sungmin menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Aku akan membantu mu, aku janji…" Kyuhyun menarik pundak Sungmin menjauh dan memegang bahu Sungmin erat, dia tersenyum miris melihat wajah Sungmin yang memucat dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Mulai sekarang, lihat lah aku sebagai Cho Kyuhyun temanmu. Jangan lagi melihat ku sebagai Cho Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan dan selalu menganggu mu. Jangan lagi menjadi Lee Sungmin yang dingin dan angkuh, jadilah Lee Sungmin yang berada dibalik sikap angkuh dan sombong itu, Lee Sungmin yang manis dan ceria, jadilah Lee Sungmin yang seperti itu. Sekarang kita masuk sebelum kau pingsan disini."

Kyuhyun baru akan menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Sungmin dan tersentak saat Sungmin menahan tangannya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis, Kyuhyun terdiam kala Sungmin menggengam tangannya yang ada dibahunya.

"Terima kasih, Cho Kyuhyun. Dan… Aku tidak mau masuk kedalam, bagaimana jika kau mengatar ku pulang saja?"

Ucap Sungmin dengan nada malu-malu dan jangan lupakan senyuman itu, senyuman tipis dan tulus itu yang membuat Kyuhyun membatu ketika melihatnya, Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun sudah menemukan Sungmin, dan Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun untuk mengantarnya pulang kerumah." Ucap Hangeng setelah menerima telefon dari Kyuhyun. Yunho dan Heechul menghela nafas nya lega, sedangkan Kangin hanya menatap datar keluar jendela yang berembun.

"Aku akan kerumah Heechul kalau begitu. Kangin-ah, aku permisi." Yunho beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil mantelnya yang digantung disamping pintu.

"Ah, kami juga akan pulang, Ahjussi kita pergi bersama saja." Sahut Heechul pelan, ia pun bergegas mengambil tas tangannya di pinggir sofa.

"Tolong…" HanChul dan Yunho pun menoleh saat mendengar suara Kangin yang lebih mirip sebuah bisikan. Mereka menatap Kangin yang masih menatap keluar jendela. Kangin menghembuskan nafasnya lalu berkata…

"Tolong sampaikan maaf ku pada Sungmin."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana jika aku merubah tiga hal yang tidak kau sukai menjadi tiga hal yang paling kau sukai?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang duduk disampingnya dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Mereka kini berada diruang tengah rumah Heechul, mereka berdua pun sudah mengganti baju mereka dengan baju yang masih kering.

Untung saja dirumah Heechul terdapat beberapa potong baju Hangeng yang sengaja disiapkan Heechul jikalau tiba-tiba Hangeng menginap dan tidak membawa baju, kini baju itu bisa digunakan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?." Tanya Sungmin datar sambil mengesap coklat panasnya. Semenjak insiden tadi, kini Sungmin sudah mulai sedikit terbuka dengan Kyuhyun. Yaaa walau nada suara ketus itu masih ada.

"Aku akan menunjukan padamu bahwa Korea, Musim gugur, dan Ayahmu bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Aku sudah berjanji akan membantu mu, bukan?"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Aku tidak merasa repot, asalkan bisa membuat mu tersenyum dengan tulus seperti tadi sih… Apa saja akan aku lakukan."

"Terserah sajalah." Ucap Sungmin pasrah dan kembali meminum coklat panasnya.

.

.

.

"Jangan pernah pergi dengan keadaan marah seperti itu lagi, ne? Semua mencemaskan mu." Sungmin mengangguk dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Yunho.

Yunho baru tiba beberapa menit yang lalu bersama Heechul dan Hangeng, begitu sampai Yunho langsung bergegas memeluk Sungmin seperti sekarang. Dia sangat berterimakasih karna Kyuhyun berhasil menemukan Sungmin dan Yunho bersyukur Sungmin baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa Eomma dulu tidak menikah dengan Yunho Appa saja, ya?"

Yunho tersentak saat mendengar ucapan polos Sungmin, keterkejutan itu pun tak luput mendera Kyuhyun dan HanChul yang duduk dihadapan Yunho dan Sungmin.

"Biar ku beri tahu satu rahasia tentang kedua orang tuamu." Sungmin mengadahkan kepalanya dan memandang Yunho penuh minat. Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum bercerita. Kyuhyun dan HanChul pun ikut mendengarkan cerita Yunho dengan seksama.

"Jaejoong dan Kangin dipertemukan kedua orang tua nya disebuah acara perjodohan. Perjodohan yang ditentang dari pihak Jaejoong maupun Kangin, mereka berdua sama-sama menolak perjodohan itu. Tapi, kematian ayah Kangin yang mendadak membuat Kangin merubah keputusannya. Dia menerima perjodohan itu karna amanat ayahnya sebelum meninggal. Jaejoong yang notabene nya seorang gadis hanya bisa pasrah dengan keputusan yang Kangin buat. Mereka akhirnya menikah dalam keadaan terpaksa waktu itu."

Yunho menghela nafasnya, cukup. Sungmin harus tau semuanya, dia sudah tidak bisa menutupinya lagi dari Sungmin.

'Maaf kan aku, Jae' batin Yunho sebelum melanjutkan.

"Namun, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu Jaejoong akhirnya jatuh cinta dengan Kangin, dia memperhatikan Kangin meski kenyataannya Kangin tidak pernah sekalipun peduli dengannya. Sampai akhirnya Jaejoong tau kalau selama ini Kangin memiliki seorang kekasih. Dan itu Leeteuk. Tapi seakan menutup mata, Jaejoong tidak pernah peduli akan fakta itu, baginya yang terpenting adalah Kangin disampingnya. Cukup disampingnya saja. Bahkan saat Jaejoong hamil pun, Kangin menyangkalnya dan mengatakan itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan."

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya kebawah, dia tau cerita ini karna tanpa sengaja membaca buku harian Ibunya. Dia tau keberadaannya tidak diharapkan oleh ayahnya, dia tau bahwa ayahnya tidak pernah mencintainya dan ibunya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin intens, Yunho masih melanjutkan ceritanya dengan suara parau, dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya memfokuskan dirinya pada Sungmin didepannya, dia tau gadis itu pasti terpukul mengetahui kenyataan ini. Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak habis fikir dengan ayah kandung Sungmin, Kangin. Bagaimana bisa ada seorang ayah yang tega-tega nya mengacuhkan anak dan istrinya seperti itu. Pantas saja Sungmin begitu membenci ayah kandungnya.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum disana, Yunho… Dari caranya bercerita tentang ibu Sungmin, dari pancaran matanya kala menyebut nama ibu Sungmin, Kyuhyun tau satu hal. Yunho bukan hanya sekedar sahabat ibu Sungmin, tapi Yunho juga mencintai ibu Sungmin dalam diam.

"Sungmin, mulai sekarang bersikap baiklah pada Leeteuk Eomma. Karna… Jae Eomma kini hidup didalam dada Leeteuk Eomma…"

Sungmin dan yang lainnya pun menatap Yunho bingung, terutama Sungmin. Ibunya hidup didalam dada Leeteuk?

'Tolong jangan katakan kalau…'

"Ya, Jaejoong mendonorkan jantungnya pada Leeteuk."

Seperti tersambar petir disiang hari, Sungmin membelalakan matanya memandang Yunho tak percaya. Dia tau Leeteuk pernah menjalani operasi transplarasi jantung sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dia tau. Tapi, benarkah itu jantung ibunya? Tapi… Kenapa?

"Tapi… Kenapa?" Tanpa sadar, Sungmin mengutarakan apa yang difikirkannya.

"Aku masih ingat betul apa yang dikatakannya waktu itu." Yunho tersenyum miris, ingatannya kini kembali kepada kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Saat Jaejoong, ibu Sungmin memutuskan untuk mendonorkan jantungnya demi kekasih lelaki yang dicintainya.

**Flashback On**

**Yunho POV**

**"Kau gila, Jae? Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyetujui ide gila mu itu!" Ku tatap wanita didepanku ini dengan tatapan kesal, mata ku seketika menggelap kala dia memberitahu niat nya untuk mendonorkan jantungnya demi kekasih suaminya.**

**"Yun, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku mencintai Kangin, aku tidak bisa melihatnya terpuruk seperti itu karna keadaan Leeteuk yang hampir sekarat."**

**Kenapa? kenapa kau begitu mencintainya, Jae? Tidak bisakah kau lihat aku barang sedetik saja? Cinta ku padamu juga tak kalah besar dari cinta mu pada laki-laki brengsek itu, Jae. Bisakah kau merasakan sedikit saja arti hadir ku selama ini?**

**"Yun, jebal…" **

**"Bagaimana dengan Sungmin nanti, Jae?"**

**Ya, bagaimana dengan Sungmin nanti? Bagaimana dengan malaikat kecil mu, Jae?**

**"Kalau kau tidak keberatan aku akan menitipkannya padamu, Yun."**

**"Dia punya ayah, kenapa harus aku?"**

**Aku bukannya keberatan atau apa, aku sangat menyayangi Sungmin dan sudah menganggapnya seperti anak ku sendiri. Tapi bukankah lebih baik jika Sungmin dirawat oleh kedua orang tua kandungnya?**

**Aku tau kenapa kau menunduk seperti itu, aku tau kau sedang menahan isakan mu kan? Aku bahkan hafal semua kebiasaan mu, Jae. Aku terlalu mengenalmu.**

**"Kau tau kan Kangin tidak pernah menunjukan kepeduliannya pada Sungmin, aku tidak yakin dia akan merawat Sungmin dengan baik saat aku tidak…"**

**"LALU KENAPA KAU MAU MENYERAHKAN HIDUP MU DEMI SESEORANG YANG BAHKAN TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN DARAH DAGINGNYA SENDIRI, HAH?! KENAPA JAE?!" hancur sudah benteng pertahanan ku, emosi ku sudah tidak mampu ku pendam lagi. **

**Aku benar-benar tidak habis fikir dengan jalan fikiran wanita ini, kemana akal sehat nya? Apa dia memang sudah benar-benar dibutakan oleh cintanya? Cinta yang bahkan tidak pernah mendapat respon apa-apa dari laki-laki itu.**

**"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Suara ku melembut, melihat tidak ada respon dari Jaejoong aku pun menyimpulkan bahwa membentaknya tadi sungguh sangat keterlaluan.**

**"Karna aku tidak mau melihat orang yang ku sayangi terluka. Aku ingin menyelamatkan gadis itu, gadis yang dicintai orang yang ku cintai."**

**Aku diam, lagi-lagi aku kalah setiap kita berdebat. Lagi-lagi aku terdiam karna jawaban mu. Lagi-lagi hatiku menjerit ketika mendengar kalimat mu, benarkah tidak ada aku dihatimu, Jae? Benarkah kau hanya menganggap ku sebagai sahabat saja, tidak lebih?**

**"Dan aku mohon, cukup kita saja yang tau soal ini."**

**Ya, aku berjanji hanya kita saja yang tau soal ini.**

**Flashback End.**

Sungmin terisak, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dikedua telapak tangannya. Dia tidak tau soal ini, karna ibunya tidak menuliskan ini di buku hariannya.

Soal kematian ibunya, dia dan semua orang hanya tau jika ibunya meninggal karna penyakit gagal ginjal yang dua tahun belakangan menyerang tubuh nya. Dokter hanya bilang begitu waktu itu, tidak mengungkit soal jantung sama sekali.

Sungmin merasa dibohongi, dia kecewa dengan keputusan ibunya, dia kecewa dengan Yunho yang telah menutupi semua kebenarannya. Tapi tidak ada yang patut disalahkan sekarang, sedikit banyak dia bangga dengan ibunya, dengan cinta ibunya.

Sungmin tersentak saat merasa sebelah tangannya digenggam seseorang, ia menoleh dan menemukan Kyuhyun kini tengah tersenyum menenangkan didepannya, dia tidak tau kapan Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduk nya dan menghampirinya. Tanpa sadar, Sungmin mengeratkan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum tipis. Hatinya sedikit banyak merasa nyaman disebelah pemuda itu.

Selagi membungkus waktu dalam sepi dan gamang, tak ada satupun orang disana yang memperhatikan keadaan pintu depan yang masih dalam posisi terbuka. Tak ada satu pun yang tahu sosok lain baru saja tiba dan berdiri diambang pintu. Cahaya dari arah koridor depan membuat sosok itu tampak seperti siluet. Siluet yang sangat dikenali Sungmin, siluet ayahnya, Kangin.

"Sungmin-ah"

.

.

.

"Maafkan Appa, nak. Appa benar-benar ayah yang buruk, Appa…"

Sungmin bergegas menghampiri Kangin di ambang pintu. Dengan sigap, Sungmin merengkuh tubuh tambun itu kepelukannya.

"Kita mulai semuanya dari awal, bukankah itu yang diinginkan Eomma. Aku, Appa, dan Leeteuk Eomma hidup bersama dan bahagia. Mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal, Appa…."

Kangin menatap anak gadisnya penuh haru. Yunho, HanChul dan Kyuhyun pun tersenyum ditempatnya mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Sungmin sudah memutuskan untuk bangkit, dia tidak boleh lagi membenci ayahnya karna ibunya sangat mencintai ayahnya. Bagaimana bisa dia membenci laki-laki yang sangat dicintai ibunya?

"Seseorang menyadarkan ku sesuatu Appa, sudah sebaiknya aku bangkit. Tidak lagi berlarut-larut dalam luka masa lalu."

Tepat saat itu juga pandangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bertemu, untuk sepersekian detik mereka hanya saling menatap sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun tersenyum seakan berkata lewat tatapannya.

'Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik.'

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

Hai.. update kilat nihhh :3-_-

Sumpah gak pede sama chapter ini. Disini, aku mau jelasin sedikit tentang masa lalu para orang tua. Membingungkan ya? Aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin dalam menjelaskan masa lalu mereka. Tapi, yaaa begini jadinya-_-

Buat yang masih bingung siapa Yunho, sebenarnya dia hanyalah sahabat terdekat Jaejoong, ibu kandung Sungmin. Tapi, sebenarnya Yunho memendam perasaan lain pada ibu Sungmin dan tentu saja ibu Sungmin a.k.a Jaejoong tidak mengetahuinya. Yunho mencintai Jaejoong dalam diam.

Dan disini kenapa Jaejoong mendonorkan jantungnya? Karna dia tau Leeteuk sakit keras dibagian jantungnya, dia ingin menyelamatkan Leeteuk karna Leeteuk adalah wanita yang dicintai Kangin.

Dan disini gak akan fokus sama masalah Sungmin saja, dichapter-chapter selanjutnya akan muncul masalah-masalah lain yaa bocorannya mungkin soal rehabilitasi Kyuhyun hehe…

Aku gatau mau bilang apa, tapi jujur aku bener-bener gak pede publish chap ini. Dan aku harap hanya di chap ini saja yang hancur gak karuan. Chapter depan aku janji tidak kan seperti ini lagi… untuk itu aku butuh dukungan dari para readers semuanya melalui kolom review:")

**Big thanks to : **

**Dan semua reader yang review atau pun silent readers…. Tapi, buat para silent reader, yaaa akan lebih baik jika kalian menunjukan jati diri kalian(?)**

**Tetep review yaaa supaya kisah ini akan terus berlanjut sampai KyuMin menemukan kebahagiaannya:")**

**Salam**

**GyuMin407**


	6. Chapter 6

GyuMin407

Present

"Broken Angel"

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, Drama, Angst, School Life.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kini berjalan berdampingan di koridor sekolah yang tampak ramai dengan siswa-siswi yang sedang berlalu lalang disepanjang koridor.

Sungmin terlihat lain hari ini, wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah dan bergairah dari yang sebelumnya. Tidak ada lagi wajah dingin dan ekspresi datar di wajah manis itu. Bahkan sejak tadi Sungmin mencoba menyapa dan tersenyum pada setiap orang yang tertangkap sedang menatap kearahnya.

Perubahan seratus delapan puluh derajat sikap Sungmin mendapat respon abu-abu dari siswa-siswa disekolahnya. Mereka menatap Sungmin aneh, dan bahkan ada yang terang-terangan mengatakan Sungmin itu aneh. Tapi Sungmin tidak mau ambil pusing, dia hanya berusaha ramah. Syukur-syukur jika diterima, kalau tidak ya sudah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati melihat perubahan Sungmin hari ini, Sungmin menepati perkataannya untuk berubah. Untuk menjadi Lee Sungmin yang ceria dan manis, bukan lagi Lee Sungmin yang dingin dan angkuh.

Kyuhyun sedang asik memperhatikan Sungmin disampingnya, sampai dia tidak melihat ada seorang siswa yang sedang berlari kencang dari arah berlawanan. Karna kehilangan keseimbangan, tanpa sengaja siswa itu pun menubruk tubuh Kyuhyun.

BRUKK!

"ARGGGHHH" Sungmin tersentak saat mendengar Kyuhyun menggeram disampingnya sambil memeganggi bahu kanannya, raut wajahnya benar-benar kesakitan. Sekuat apa siswa tadi menabraknya? Pikir Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah maafkan aku, aku buru-buru. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, ne." tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun, siswa itu pun langsung berlari tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Sungmin sebenarnya ingin memarahi siswa itu, bagaimana bisa dia dengan seenaknya pergi begitu saja setelah menabrak orang. Sepertinya dia menabrak Kyuhyun cukup keras karna Sungmin masih melihat Kyuhyun menggeram menahan sakit sambil memeganggi bahu kanannya.

"Apa sesakit itu?" ucap Sungmin pelan, gadis itu ikut-ikutan meringis kala melihat Kyuhyun meringis pelan, seakan ikut merasakan sakit yang Kyuhyun rasakan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya lalu menggeleng, Sungmin menangkap nya sebagai tanda bahwa Kyuhyun menjawab dia baik-baik saja.

"Tapi, wajah mu jadi pucat. Bagaimana jika kita ke UKS saja?"

"Tidak perlu. Lebih baik kita ke kelas saja."

Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului Sungmin yang masih diam ditempatnya sambil memandangi punggung Kyuhyun dari belakang. Sudah sangat jelas keadaan pemuda itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja, lihat saja caranya berjalan. Seperti orang sakit, ditambah tangannya yang masih memeganggi bahu kanannya.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya dan mulai melangkah menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan jauh didepannya.

"Huh, seberapa dahsyat nya kekuatan siswa tadi? Kyuhyun sampai tepar begitu." Gumam Sungmin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Kau tau dimana Kyuhyun?" Donghae mengangkat wajahnya ketika Sungmin berada didepan mejanya. Dia sedikit terbingung-bingung saat Sungmin menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun, dan jangan lupakan wajah Sungmin yang kini terlihat lain dari sebelumnya.

"Entahlah. Dia bilang tidak akan ikut pelajaran pertama sampai istirahat nanti." Sungmin mengangguk, menaruh tas nya dimeja lalu beranjak keluar kelas.

"Sungmin itu aneh sekali. Memang sudah sedekat apa hubunganya dengan Kyuhyun?" gumam Donghae saat melihat punggung Sungmin yang menghilang dibalik pintu kelas.

.

.

.

"Tiga minggu lagi turnamen baseball antar sekolah akan dimulai, klub baseball berlatih dengan keras akhir-akhir ini."

"Tentu saja, Cho Kyuhyun kan memutuskan berhenti. Kalau tidak mau kalah ya mesti kerja keras."

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya kala mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut. Dia pun memilih diam dan menunggu kedua gadis yang sedang asik mengobrol didepannya melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Niatnya untuk pergi keperpustakaan pun lenyap sudah, kini dia lebih penasaran dengan lanjutan dari percakapan kedua gadis itu.

"Sayang sekali ya, padahal dia pelempar terbaik yang dimiliki sekolah. Aku dengar-dengar dia juga tidak mengikuti rehabilitasi. Dia benar-benar ingin menyerah sepertinya."

**Rehabilitasi? Pelempar? Baseball? Apa rehabilitasi ini yang dimaksud tidak penting oleh Kyuhyun….**

"Ya, ku dengar setelah mendapat cidera cukup parah di bahu kanan saat pertandingan terakhirnya dia sudah tidak pernah menyentuh baseball lagi."

**Cidera cukup parah di bahu kanan? Bahu kanan? Tadi dia terlihat sangat kesakitan sambil memeganggi bahu kanannya, jangan-jangan…**

"Apa sekarang hobi seorang Lee Sungmin itu menguping pembicaraan orang lain?" Sungmin tersentak saat mendengar suara bass itu berada tepat dibelakangnya. Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang dan menemukan Kibum tengah berdiri tepat didepannya dengan senyuman tanpa dosa, Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Dia fikir siapa….

Sungmin menjentikkan tangannya ke udara, dia baru ingat sesuatu. Bukankah Kibum juga ikut klub baseball? Dia pasti tau soal cidera Kyuhyun itu.

"Bum, kau mengikuti klub baseball, kan?"

"Hm.. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?"

Sungmin menarik Kibum untuk duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada dikoridor sekolah. Kibum mengeryitkan alisnya saat Sungmin menarik dan memaksanya duduk, tapi dia tidak menolak dan lebih memilih untuk menurut saja.

"Apa posisi mu di klub?"

"Pelempar, ada apa?"

Sungmin terlihat sedang menimang-nimang, antara ingin bertanya atau tidak. Dia tau Kibum sensitive dengan Kyuhyun, tapi rasa penasarannya benar-benar ada diujung tanduk sekarang.

"A-apa kau tau cidera yang dialami Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin dengan sangat hati-hati, dapat dilihatnya Kibum menengang dalam duduknya dan tatapan tidak suka itu, Sungmin dapat melihatnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tau?" ucap Kibum datar. Sungmin menghela nafasnya lega, walaupun terkesan mau-takmau tapi setidaknya Kibum tidak menolak pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana dia bisa cidera?"

"Dia mengalami cidera dua bulan yang lalu saat seleksi masuk tim Nasional. Lemparannya bagus, tapi sayang pukulan batter yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan malah mengenai bahu kanannya. Akibat cidera itu Kyuhyun tidak lolos seleksi. Aku masih ingat wajah kecewanya waktu itu, sejak saat itu dia jarang datang latihan dan bahkan terlihat lebih diam dari biasanya."

**Kasihan sekali Kyuhyun, dia pasti kecewa karna cidera itu..**

"Sebenarnya dia bisa pulih, tapi Kyuhyun itu terlalu sombong. Dia tidak mau mengikuti rehabilitasi dan memilih keluar dari klub. Dia bilang, dia sudah bosan dengan baseball. Ck, benar-benar."

Sampai disitu saja konsentrasi Sungmin pada Kibum terjaga, pikirannya kini sudah mulai bercabang pada pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Kyuhyun pasti kecewa, dia memilih tidak mengikuti rehablitasi dan keluar dari klub pasti karna dia kecewa. Seleksi tim Nasional itu, pasti adalah impian terbesarnya.

Sungmin terdiam, ada suatu bagian didalam dadanya yang memberikan rasa simpati pada pemuda itu. Sungmin tau bagaimana rasanya kehilangan kesempatan yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu didepan mata. Sungmin pernah merasakannya, makanya dia tau.

Dulu, dia pernah mengikuti sebuah kontes biola di Jepang. Tapi, dia mesti menelan pil pahit. Waktu itu Yunho tiba-tiba saja jatuh pingsan di kantornya, Sungmin baru akan masuk kedalam ruang audisi saat mendapat telfon dari sekretaris ayahnya itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin pun bergegas kerumah sakit. Melupakan audisi itu, melupakan mimpinya. Dan Sungmin tau bagaimana sakitnya.

**Dia sudah membantu ku memperbaiki hubungan ku dengan ayah kandungku, sekarang giliran aku yang membantunya..**

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, membulatkan tekad yang baru saja diucapkan didalam hatinya dengan lantang. Dia akan membantu Kyuhyun untuk bisa bermain baseball lagi, Kyuhyun tidak boleh melupakan mimpinya.

"Hey… Kau melamun!" Tegur Kibum sambil menyikut lengan Sungmin. Sungmin tersentak dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Setelah kesadarannya benar-benar sudah kumpul, gadis itu pun bergegas berdiri. Kibum menatapnya bingung.

"Aku pergi dulu, kita bicara lagi nanti. Bel pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai. Bye!" Sungmin buru-buru melangkah meninggalkan koridor sekolah, dan juga Kibum yang masih terdiam ditempatnya menatap kepergian Sungmin bingung.

.

.

.

Suasana gelap dan sunyi menghampiri Sungmin ketika kakinya beranjak memasuki gedung olahraga yang sedang tidak digunakan. Sungmin mengatur deru nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal sehabis berlari. Ia menyipitkan penglihatannya saat melihat siluet namja dengan perawakan tinggi tengah berdiri memunggunginya. Sosok itu sesekali terlihat menggosokkan tangannya ke bahu kanannya, Sungmin yakin itu Kyuhyun. Gadis itu pun berjalan mendekat.

"Kenapa membolos?" Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Ini suara Kyuhyun, dia tau itu. Tapi, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun tau keberadaannya?

"Hm.. Sedang tidak mood saja, kau sendiri kenapa membolos?" Sungmin duduk di matras yang ada disebelahnya, menatap lurus punggung Kyuhyun yang berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Kurang lebih sama seperti mu." Kyuhyun berbalik, tersenyum lalu mendudukan tubuhnya disebelah Sungmin.

"Bahu mu masih sakit?"

"Sedikit nyeri, dahsyat juga tenaga nya." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan sambil menepuk bahu kanannya pelan. Sungmin tersenyum tipis lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada kegelapan yang ada didepannya.

"Aku dengar kau anggota klub baseball. Tapi, kenapa kau santai sekali? Kibum saja keteteran dengan jadwal latihannya." Sungmin mendengar Kyuhyun menghela nafas disampingnya.

"Aku sudah lama keluar." Sahut Kyuhyun datar.

"Kenapa? Cidera? Bahu kanan mu cidera, kan?"

"Kibum memberitahu mu? Hah, anak itu memang tidak pernah suka dengan ku. Bukan karena cidera, aku hanya sudah bosan dengan baseball. Lagipula, aku tidak akan selamanya bermain kan. Ku pikir ini saat nya aku berhenti."

"Bohong. Kau mengatakan hal seperti itu tapi ekspresi wajahmu berkata lain."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya gusar, lalu beralih menatap Sungmin tajam. Sungmin tidak mau kalah, ia membalas tatapan Kyuhyun tak kalah tajamnya. Sungmin tidak pernah cocok menggunakan tatapan begitu, Kyuhyun akui itu. kyuhyun pun mencolek hidung Sungmin lalu tertawa melihat ekspressi bingung Sungmin.

**Benar-benar menggemaskan anak ini…**

"Jangan menatap dengan tatapan tajam gagal mu itu, orang tidak akan takut melihatnya, yang ada malah tertawa. Benar-benar tidak cocok." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin asal. Sungmin menggeram kesal, dia tau pemuda itu sedang mengalihkan permbicaraan. Hahh….

.

.

.

"Benarkah? Sungmin akan kesini lagi nanti?" Kangin tersenyum lalu mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan istrinya. Dia sudah menceritakan kejadian kemarin minus soal jatung siapa yang berada didalam tubuh Leeteuk. Dia takut, jika Leeteuk tau wanita itu akan drop, mengingat kesehatannya yang sedang menurun. Kangin tidak mau ambil resiko.

"Apa dia benar-benar sudah memafkan ku?"

"Ya, dia sudah memaafkan mu. Makanya kau harus cepat sembuh agar kita bisa memulai semuanya bersama-sama." Leeteuk mengangguk, ia pun bergegas memeluk pria yang sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun ini menyandang status sebagai suaminya.

Kangin membalas pelukan Leeteuk, ia mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit kamar dan tersenyum.

'Aku akan bahagia, Jae. Terima kasih untuk semuanya.'

.

.

.

"Min, pulang sekolah ada acara? Jika iya, mau kemana?" Kibum menoleh kearah Sungmin yang kini berjalan disebelahnya. Sungmin terlihat berpikir sebelum menjawab.

"Kerumah sakit menemui ibuku."

Kibum membulatkan matanya, mulutnya kini membentuk huruf O dan memdesis "Wow…". Setau Kibum, hubungan Sungmin dan ibu tirinya tidak lah baik. Waktu Kibum membahas soal ibunya tirinya respon Sungmin masih saja dingin dan ketus. Oh sepertinya tuan muda Kim ini melewatkan sebuah bagian yang penting, ya…

"Boleh aku ikut? Sudah lama aku tidak menemui Kangin Ahjussi." Akhirnya hanya kata itu yang keluar dari Kibum, padahal ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia utarakan pada gadis itu. Hanya saja ia takut akan merusak mood Sungmin yang sedang bagus hari ini.

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Kibum, baru saja mereka berdua akan melangkah saat seorang pemuda yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun kini tengah berdiri tepat didepan mereka.

"Dia akan ikut ke rumah sakit, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang Kibum dari atas sampai bawah, seperti menilai.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, kan?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dan Kibum bergantian. Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahu nya cuek lalu berjalan santai kedepan.

"Dia bawa mobil, kan? Karna mobil ku hanya bisa menampung dua orang, tidak bisa menampungnya."

Sungmin tertawa kecil dan segera menarik Kibum yang tengah menggerutu ditempatnya. Dua laki-laki ini memang tidak pernah akur jika sudah bertemu.

.

.

.

"Jadi selama ini dia tidak mengikuti rehabilitasinya? Apa yang sebenarnya ada diotak anak itu?" Tuan Cho melempar laporan kesehatan Kyuhyun keatas mejanya. Matanya menggelap saat mendapat laporan bahwa selama ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengikuti rehabilitasinya. Apa anak itu benar-benar ingin berhenti? Pikirnya.

Hangeng berdehem sebentar sambil membenarkan letak dasinya. Ia mengambil laporan kesahatan Kyuhyun yang tadi dilempar Tuan Cho lalu membacanya sekilas.

"Menurut ku, Kyuhyun masih trauma paman. Dia pasti kecewa saat mendapat cidera itu." Kata Hangeng kalem.

"Trauma? Ck! Seperti anak kecil saja. Cideranya hanya diobati beberapa kali, cideranya belum sembuh betul. Itu akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri kelak."

Hangeng tersenyum, meski terdengar sinis tapi ada setitik perhatian yang ditunjukan Tuan Cho dalam kata-katanya.

"Sebentar lagi turnamen antar sekolah akan dimulai, dan dia belum juga pulih. Haahhh anak itu selalu saja membuat ku pusing." Tuan Cho menghela nafasnya panjang lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya dikursi kerja nya, ia pun memejamkan matanya dan memijit pelipisnya kasar. Mendadak kepalanya jadi pusing.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap serius layar laptopnya yang kini tengah menampilkan artikel tentang Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak mengira Kyuhyun seterkenal ini dalam bidang olahraga di internet, ada begitu banyak artikel tentang pemuda itu begitu Sungmin menulis "Pitcher, Cho Kyuhyun" di keyword Google.

Rasa penasaran Sungmin tentang Kyuhyun masih belum sembuh, makanya begitu pulang dari rumah sakit dia langsung bergegas kekamarnya dan browsing ria dilaptop pink nya.

Tidak terlalu banyak yang dibahas disetiap artikel, bahkan artikel satu dan yang lainnya hampir tidak ada bedanya alias sama persis. Hanya seputar biodata dan beberapa rekor yang berhasil Kyuhyun ciptakan selama bermain baseball. Dan itu berhasil membuat Sungmin tercengang.

"Cho Kyuhyun melempar bola dengan kecepatan lebih dari 90 mil per jam atau setara dengan 145 km per jam. Bahkan seorang Pitcher kelas dunia dari Amerika rekornya masih dibawah Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin menggumamkan salah satu kalimat yang tertulis didalam artikel itu. Gadis itu terkagum-kagum dengan rekor lemparan Kyuhyun. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan secepat apa bola itu melayang dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah jelas dia memiliki potensi, kenapa malah berhenti? Dasar Cho Kyuhyun bodoh!" Cibir Sungmin setelah selesai membaca artikel tersebut.

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang berjalan melewati lapangan sekolahnya yang tengah digunakan anggota klub baseball untuk berlatih. Sungmin berhenti sejenak untuk melihat. Disana Kibum sedang melempar bola dengan sangat serius. Sungmin ingin tertawa melihat wajah serius sahabat kecilnya itu, sungguh tidak cocok. Kibum yang biasanya 'slengean' bisa jadi sangat serius jika menyangkut baseball.

Senyuman Sungmin memudar kala matanya menemukan sosok Kyuhyun tengah berdiri diujung lapangan memandang klub baseball yang sedang latihan dengan tatapan kosong. Meski wajahnya datar dan tak menunjukan ekspressi apa-apa tapi Sungmin yakin, didalam hatinya Kyuhyun ingin ikut bergabung dilapangan. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun miris ditempatnya.

"Sungmin!" Kibum melambaikan tangannya keudara saat Sungmin menoleh sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kim Kibum fighting!" ujar Sungmin sambil mengepalkan tangannya keudara. Sungmin terkekeh dan kembali melihat ke ujung lapangan tempat Kyuhyun tadi berdiri. Tapi, dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disana. Kyuhyun sudah tidak berdiri disana lagi. Kyuhyun sudah pergi entah kemana.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

*Pitcher : Sebutan untuk pelempar dalam permainan baseball.

*Batter : Sebutan untuk pemukul dalam permainan baseball.

Haii, akhirnya chapter 6 update juga :"3

Aku terharu melihat komentar readers di chapter 5 kemarin, dengan semangat menggebu-gebu untuk cepat menyelesaikan chapter 6 akhirnya saya selesai dengan hasil yang seperti ini. Maafkan saya jika mengecewakan u,u

Buat yang nanya, Kyumin disini umur berapa. Mereka itu usianya 17thn disini dan berada ditingkat dua Sekolah Menengah Atas^0^

Gamau banyak cingcong. Terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat para readers yang udah baca plus review tulisan aku.

**Big thanks to : Chikyumin, Hina, Nuraya Sarang, Miss key, Shigirls, Kanaya, HeldaMagnae, ChoLee, Guest, Roroputri7692, Woles, InnaSMI137, PaprikaPumpkin, Ayachi Casey, AbilHikmah, Han407, KyutMin, Chaerashin ^0^/**

**Dan semua reader yang review atau pun silent readers…. Tapi, buat para silent reader, yaaa akan lebih baik jika kalian menunjukan jati diri kalian(?)**

**Tetep review yaaa supaya kisah ini akan terus berlanjut sampai KyuMin menemukan kebahagiaannya:")**

**Salam**

**GyuMin407**


	7. Chapter 7

GyuMin407

Present

"Broken Angel"

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, Drama, Angst, School Life.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah asik memandang keluar jendela, diluar sana teman-teman satu klub nya dulu sedang serius berlatih untuk persiapan turnamen antar sekolah dua minggu lagi. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu tangan kirinya beralih menyentuh bahu kanannya.

Andai saja saat itu dia bisa mengontrol lemparannya, andai saja saat itu dia bisa bergerak lebih cepat dan menghindar dari bola itu, andai saja bola itu tidak mengarah kearahnya, andai saja…. Bahkan sekarang kata 'andai saja' yang dulu tabu kini menjadi sesuatu yang biasa untuk Kyuhyun.

Benar, Kyuhyun putus asa. Kyuhyun terpuruk.

"Hm… Pasti kamu ingin ikut berlatih bersama mereka juga, kan? Uhh tentu saja, Cho Kyuhyun kan seorang pitcher handal kebanggaan sekolah."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping, ke sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari seorang gadis manis bernama Lee Sungmin. Gadis itu kini tengah memandang lurus kebawah, kelapangan utama sekolah tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Berlebihan, sekolah ini memiliki banyak pitcher. Kehilangan satu pitcher bukan lah apa-apa."

"Tapi kamu istimewa, bayangkan saja bola yang kamu lempar memiliki kecepatan lebih dari 90 mil. Oh my… Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan betapa cepatnya bola itu melayang di udara…." Ucapan Sungmin terhenti begitu ia menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah memandangnya intens.

Sungmin menelan ludah. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan gugup dengan intensitas yang berlebihan, bahkan itu berlaku pada seluruh system ditubuhnya. Mata kelam itu, entah sudah berapa kali Sungmin memuji ketajaman mata itu dalam hati ketika menatapnya intens. Menghanyutkan.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Sungmin yang mematung ditempatnya, ia pun berbisik tepat disamping telinga Sungmin dengan nada bicara yang dia buat seseksi mungkin. Oh… Tidak perlu dibuat-buat pun suaranya memang sudah seksi, setuju kan?

"Berhenti membahas hal yang tidak penting ini dan mari kita berkencan di akhir pekan nanti? Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sungmin. Gadis itu masih mematung ditempatnya. Pandangannya terlihat tidak fokus. Apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu?

"Diam aku anggap iya." Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas, sebelum benar-benar pergi dia sempat-sempatnya mengacak rambut Sungmin asal.

Sungmin baru benar-benar sadar ketika Kyuhyun sudah sampai diambang pintu kelas. Gadis itu menggerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Aishhh… Cho Kyuhyun…. Kamu berbahaya." Gumam Sungmin, ia pun beranjak berdiri dan duduk manis ditempatnya.

.

.

.

"Whoaaa… Ada apa gerangan, seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang akhir-akhir menghilang tiba-tiba datang kemari?" Kyuhyun hanya mengibaskan tangannya menanggapi candaan Hyukjae, ia pun mendudukan tubuhnya dihadapan Donghae dan Minho.

"Sepertinya kamu dan Sungmin semakin dekat saja, yakan?" goda Minho sambil sesekali mencolek bahu Kyuhyun.

"Donghae-ah, siapkan saja mobil mu untuk kau serahkan padaku." Donghae memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Sementara Minho, Kyuhyun, dan Hyukjae sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat raut wajah Donghae yang mulai cemberut.

"Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana ya reaksi Sungmin jika tau tentang taruhan ini?" ucapan Hyukjae membuat tawa Minho dan Kyuhyun terhenti. Terutama Kyuhyun, pemuda itu langsung terdiam ketika ucapan Hyukjae memasuki indera pendengarannya.

**Ya, bagaimana jika Sungmin tau? Bagaimana reaksi gadis itu jika tau dirinya hanya dijadikan bahan taruhan? Dia pasti kecewa sekali..**

Tiba-tiba kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang diotak Kyuhyun. Bagaimana jika Sungmin tau? Suatu saat, entah cepat atau lambat Sungmin pasti tau soal taruhan ini. Lalu bagaimana jika gadis itu kecewa? Gadis itu marah? Atau bahkan tidak mau lagi bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana nanti?

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab atau menyahuti ucapan Hyukjae, dia hanya terdiam ditempatnya sambil menunduk ke bawah, seakan-akan lantai kantin lebih menarik dari pada bercanda dan berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Dia sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri, sibuk memikirkan bagaimana reaksi gadis itu jika tau bahwa selama ini dirinya hanya menjadikan gadis itu bahan taruhan serta lucu-lucuan bersama teman-temannya.

**Bagaimana ini….**

.

.

.

_"Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana ya reaksi Sungmin jika tau tentang taruhan ini?"_

"J-Jadi… Mereka Cuma menjadikan Sungmin bahan taruhan?" Seohyun membulatkan matanya, sedikit tidak percaya dengan sesuatu yang baru saja dia dengar.

Meja dimana tempat Seohyun duduk kini memang berada tepat dibelakang meja Kyuhyun beserta teman-temannya, dan sepertinya Kyuhyun cees sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Hari ini Seohyun tidak sempat sarapan dirumah makanya dia memutuskan untuk sarapan dikantin sekolah. Tapi tidak disangka dia malah mendapat sebuah informasi penting secara Cuma-Cuma.

Lama gadis itu terdiam ditempatnya, bahkan dia menghentikan aktivitas makannya karna masih sedikit shock dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Namun, sedetik kemudian seringai terpantri diwajah mulusnya. Dia pun kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat terhenti, diotaknya kini muncul banyak ide licik yang ditujukan untuk satu nama, Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin!" Kibum berlari kecil ke bangku penonton di pinggir lapangan tempat Sungmin duduk sekarang. Gadis itu membalas senyum Kibum sambil melambaikan tangannya ke udara.

"Ini!" Sungmin menyerahkan minuman kaleng yang sejak tadi dipegangnya kehadapan Kibum yang diterima oleh pemuda berkulit seputih salju itu.

Kibum menegak minuman kaleng yang Sungmin berikan rakus, entah dia yang terlalu haus atau isi minuman kaleng itu yang terlalu sedikit, Kibum berhasil menghabiskan minuman kaleng yang Sungmin berikan kurang dari lima menit. Sungmin sampai ternganga dibuatnya.

"Hehe mian… Aku benar-benar haus, terima kasih ya." Ucap Kibum disertai cengiran tanpa dosanya.

"Ah.. Ya, sama-sama." Sahut Sungmin seadanya.

Hening beberapa saat. Kibum kini sudah tidak terlihat separah tadi, rambut hitam nya yang tadi lepek karena keringat kini sudah mulai mengering, keringatnya pun sudah tidak keluar habis-habisan dari dahinya.

"Kau membolos, Min? Setau ku ini masih jam pelajaran, kenapa kamu disini?"

"Oh… Kelas ku sedang tidak ada guru, makanya aku kesini. Kenapa? kamu tidak suka aku disini yaa?"

Kibum buru-buru menggeleng sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Dia benar-benar tidak keberatan Sungmin datang melihatnya, justru dia malah senang Sungmin mau datang dan melihatnya berlatih. Ada suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri dihati Kibum ketika melihat gadis itu tengah duduk dipinggir lapangan sambil melihatnya berlatih.

"Bagaimana lemparan ku tadi?" Kibum menoleh menatap Sungmin penuh minat, sementara yang ditatap kini tengah mengerucutkan bibir serta mengerutkan dahinya berfikir. Kibum yang melihatnya pun mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi chubby itu sekarang.

'Sabar Bum… Jangan buat singa betina ini mengamuk karena kamu mencubit pipinya' batin Kibum menguatkan.

"Karna aku tidak terlalu mengerti baseball, menurutku lemparan mu bagus."

Kibum menghela nafas.

"Berarti kamu akan tercengang jika melihat lemparan Kyuhyun. Lemparan ku tadi masih belum ada apa-apanya dengan bocah itu. Kalau dia masih ada di klub, aku yakin posisi pelempar inti tidak mungkin jatuh ketanganku."

"Benarkah? Jangan merendah begitu ah. Lalu, kalau misalkan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memutuskan kembali, apakah posisi itu akan kembali ditempati Kyuhyun?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya tidak. Pelatih Choi sangat kecewa dengan keputusan Kyuhyun. Jika mau masuk lagi ke tim, mungkin tidak akan bisa semudah dulu saat dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari tim."

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk tanda dia paham dengan ucapan Kibum. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi percakapan diantara keduanya. Baik Sungmin maupun Kibum tidak ada yang berniat menyudahi keheningan diantara mereka, mereka lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan dunia dan fikirannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Eomma…" Sungmin melangkah masuk kedalam ruang inap Leeteuk, dia tersenyum kala melihat Leeteuk tengah duduk bersandar ditempat tidurnya. Ia pun bergegas mendekati Leeteuk yang kini tengah tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Tumben tidak sama Kyuhyun, Min?"

"Setelah bel pulang sekolah Kyuhyun menghilang Eomma, sepertinya dia marah sama Sungmin." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menopang dagunya dipinggir tempat tidur, Leeteuk tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin lembut. Dia benar-benar bersyukur akhirnya Sungmin mau menerimannya dengan baik sekarang.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun marah? Kalian bertengkar?"

"Hm.. Bertengkar sih tidak Eomma… Eomma, memang salah ya jika aku membantu Kyuhyun untuk mempertahankan mimpinya? Kyuhyun itu sombong sekali Eomma, sok-sok bilang sudah bosan dengan baseball, padahal didalam hatinya aku yakin dia masih sangat ingin bermain baseball. Ck!"

Leeteuk tertawa kecil saat melihat raut kesal anak gadisnya itu. Anak gadis? Tidak apa-apa kan jika sekarang dia menganggap Sungmin anak nya? Toh Sungmin juga sudah mau menerimanya.

"Eomma dengar juga Kyuhyun tidak datang ke rehabilitasinya, ayahnya sampai marah besar loh katanya. Hm… Menurut Eomma sih kamu tidak salah, mungkin Kyuhyun masih butuh waktu untuk menerima cideranya. Eomma dengar dari Hangeng, Kyuhyun berlatih sangat keras untuk seleksi tim Nasional itu, wajar jika dia kecewa ketika gagal."

"Hah.. Sudah lah kita lupakan saja anak menyebalkan itu. Oiya, bukankah besok Eomma pulang? Apa sudah berkemas?"

"Sudah kok, suster Kim tadi sudah merapihkan barang-barang Eomma. Kita tinggal menunggu Appa dan Yunho Appa kemari saja."

"Baiklah, Eomma mau buah tidak? Aku kupaskan buah ya?" Leeteuk tersenyum lebut, membelai rambut Sungmin untuk yang terakhir kalinya lalu mengangguk.

Sungmin pun bergegas berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja nakas disamping tempat tidur Leeteuk. Dengan cekatan gadis itu mengupas berbagai macam buah-buahan yang ada di meja. Leeteuk hanya mampu diam dan memperhatikan, dia benar-benar senang dengan sikap Sungmin padanya sekarang. Do'a nya akhirnya terjawab, Sungmin akhirnya mau menerimanya sebagai ibunya.

.

.

.

"Tidak ikut rehabilitasi, keluar dari klub baseball sekolah, menolak pelatihan khusus dengan pelatih Choi. Sebenarnya apa yang ada diotak mu itu, hah?! Cho Kyuhyun!" Tuan Cho kembali menghempaskan map coklat yang berisi laporan kesehatan Kyuhyun kemejanya lalu beralih menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Tapi, yang ditatap tidak menunjukan rasa takut sedikit pun, dia bahkan makin asik mengunyah permen karetnya.

"Kau mendengar ku tidak?!" suara Tuan Cho meninggi, membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang asik mengunyah permen karetnya kini mendengus kesal dan menatap ayahnya kesal. Matanya menggelap begitu bertemu dan beradu tatap dengan mata hitam ayahnya.

"Aku bosan dengan baseball. Aku sudah tidak ingin menyentuh baseball lagi. Apa alasan itu masih belum cukup?"

"Alasan macam apa itu? Cidera mu bisa pulih. Kamu bisa masuk tim Nasional jika kamu mengikuti saran ayah untuk ikut rehabilitasi."

Kyuhyun memandang ayahnya geram, bagaimana bisa ayahnya berkata seperti itu? Kenapa ayahnya hanya peduli dengan karir nya sebagai pelempar saja? Tidak bisakah dia bertanya bagaimana perasaanya kini? Perasaannya saat dinyatakan tidak lolos seleksi? Pernahkah?

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, menatap ayahnya yang kini tengah memandangnya bingung dibalik singgahsananya dengan tatapan tajam. Dia kecewa, kecewa dengan sikap ayahnya yang terlalu mementingkan karirnya dan tidak pernah bersikap seperti seorang ayah kepadanya.

"Aku tidak akan selamanya bermain baseball. Dan bagiku, ini lah akhirnya."

Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan ayahnya tanpa sedikit pun menoleh kearah belakang. Kearah ayahnya yang kini tengah memandangnya sendu.

"Kenapa ayah sangat ingin kamu bermain baseball, nak… Itu karna baseball adalah mimpi terbesar mu dan mendiang ibu mu." Gumam Tuan Cho, menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kaca ruangannya.

.

.

.

"Apa? Bahkan belum seminggu Appa disini, masa sudah mau kembali ke Jepang saja, sih." Sungmin merengut, melipat kedua tangannya kedada dan menatap Yunho sebal.

Yunho baru saja memberitahu Sungmin kalau dia harus kembali ke Jepang lusa, pekerjaan nya diJepang sudah menumpuk. Dan mengontrol perusahaan sebesar itu dari jarak jauh sungguh melelahkan untuknya. Ditambah lagi usia nya yang sudah tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi…

"Mian, ne? Perusahaan Appa benar-benar membutuhkan Appa… Lagi pula disini kan ada kedua orang tua mu, ada Heechul juga. Kamu tidak akan merasa kesepian."

"Tapi Appa yang akan kesepian diJepang sana…" ucap Sungmin pelan. Kangin dan Leeteuk hanya mampu memandang keduanya dalam diam, mereka merasa tidak perlu ikut campur. Yunho menghela nafasnya pelan, lalu beranjak memeluk Sungmin erat..

"Tentu saja, Appa pasti akan sangat merindukan kelinci manja ini…"

"YA! Appa!" Yunho terkekeh mendengar protesan Sungmin dan kembali memeluk anak gadis yang sudah dia anggap seperti anaknya itu erat. Sebenarnya berat melepaskan Sungmin, hampir lebih dari sepuluh tahun mereka hidup bersama diJepang sana. Senang sedih Yunho lalui bersama Sungmin-nya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Sungmin masih memiliki orang tua kandung disini. Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas kala membayangkan hidupnya diJepang sana tanpa seorang gadis manis bernama Lee Sungmin.

Leeteuk dan Kangin hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menatap haru interaksi Yunho dan Sungmin. Mereka tidak mengabaikan raut wajah sedih Yunho ketika memeluk Sungmin, tidak sama sekali. Mereka tau Yunho sedih, hampir sepuluh tahun hidup bersama Sungmin pasti akan terasa lain jika dia kembali menjalani kesehariannya diJepang tanpa kehadiran gadis itu. Tapi mereka juga tidak mau munafik, mereka membutuhkan Sungmin juga untuk hadir dikeseharian mereka setelah lebih dari sepuluh tahun gadis itu memilih untuk menjauhi mereka.

.

.

.

"Eonni, terima kasih sudah mau menampungku selama dua minggu belakangan ini. Maaf jika merepotkan mu." Heechul dan Sungmin kini tengah berada diambang pintu rumah Heechul, hari ini Sungmin memutuskan untuk tinggal dirumah kedua orang tua nya.

Heechul sebenarnya keberatan, dia kesepian dirumahnya yang besar ini. Namun sejak Sungmin menginap ditempatnya dia tidak lagi merasa kesepian setibanya dirumah. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga Sungmin punya orang tua, sudah sepantasnya dia tinggal dirumah orang tuanya.

"Jangan berlebihan begitu. Rumah ini selalu terbuka untukmu. Dan cepatlah pergi, sebelum kamu terlambat untuk berangkat ke sekolah."

"Eonni… Aku pergi dulu, ne? Berkunjunglah kerumah kalau sempat."

Sungmin memeluk Heechul sebagai salam perpisahan. Setelah itu Sungmin beranjak menuju mobil ayahnya yang sudah menunggu didepan gerbang sana. Sungmin menoleh kebelakang, lalu melambaikan tangannya kearah Heechul dan dibalas lambaian tangan juga oleh wanita cantik itu.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kemana guru-guru? Sudah dua hari kelas selalu kosong, sudah pada malas kerja ya.. Haahhh…."

"Loh kok aku malah kesini?" Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu ruang olahraga lama sekolahnya, gedung itu sudah lama tidak dipakai karna ruang olahraga yang baru sudah selesai dibangun.

Sungmin tidak tau apa yang membawa kakinya kemari, tadinya dia hanya berjalan tanpa arah untuk menghilangkan bosan, tapi kakinya justru membawanya kemari.

BUG….. BUG…. BUG…..

**Sungmin POV**

** BUG….. BUG…. BUG…..**

**Suara apa itu? sepertinya berasal dari dalam gedung, tapi…. Bukankah gedung ini sudah lama tidak dipakai? Jadi, mana mungkin ada orang didalam. Atau jangan-janga hantu lagi? Hiiiiiii…**

**BUG….. BUG…. BUG…..**

**Haishhh, gak mungkin ada setan siang bolong begini. Tapi aku penasaran, masuk gak yaa… Masuk ajadeh-_-**

**Ku langkah kan kaki ku masuk kedalam gedung olahraga yang gelap dan kotor ini, hahh apa tidak ada lagi yang membersihkan tempat ini? Kotor sekali, sarang laba-laba ada dimana-mana, debu dilantai tebalnya melebihi make up Heechul Eonni… Ups, yang terakhir mohon diabaikan saja~**

**Ku sipitkan mata ku saat retina mataku menangkap sebuah siluet didepan sana, sepertinya tidak asing… Dia namja, aku tau karna dia memakai celana bukan rok dan dari tingginya sih tidak mungkin yeoja. Dia tinggi sekali, tapi kenapa rasanya tidak asing dengan orang itu ya…**

**Ku perhatikan siluet itu dari bawah sampai atas, karna posisinya yang memunggungi ku, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Tapi kenapa jika dilihat-lihat orang ini mirip dengan Kyuhyun ya…**

**Apa dia benar-benar Kyuhyun?**

**Loh, kenapa aku jadi mikirin bocah tengil itu? hahh mengingat namanya saja sudah bikin emosi fiuh~**

**Ku beranikan diri untuk lebih mendekat ke sosok itu, baju seragamnya lusuh dan basah karena keringat. Dan… Ahhh sejak tadi dia melempar bola baseball ke dinding tohh, pantas bunyinya berisik sekali.**

**Eh? Bola baseball?**

**"Kyu…" sosok itu menghentikan lemparannya. Aishh kenapa aku bisa memanggil nama bocah tengil itu? sosok itu pun membalikkan tubuhnya, dan betapa kagetnya aku saat tau sosok itu benar-benar Kyuhyun dan… OMO! Bahu kanannya! Bahu kanannya berdarah!**

**"Sungmin-ah…" astaga, ada apa dengan suaranya? Dia seperti orang yang sedang sekarat saja. Tapi, jika dilihat dari penampilannya sekarang… Sepertinya dia benar-benar sekarat.**

**"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah cidera mu belum sembuh?" dia tidak membalas ucapanku, dia malah berbalik dan kembali melempar bola baseball itu ke dinding sambil sesekali meringis kesakitan.**

**"Apa kalian mengerti kenapa aku memutuskan berhenti?" aku diam, tidak mau menyahut atau menjawab ucapannya. Dia masih melempar bola itu ke dinding. Fokus ku kini tertuju pada bahu kanannya. Kini seragamnya bukan hanya basah karena keringat, tapi juga darah.**

**"Apa tidak ada yang mengerti?" **

**Cukup. Sudah cukup kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri seperti ini, Kyu. **

**Segera saja aku berlari kearahnya dan memluknya dari belakang, memaksa nya untuk berhenti.**

**"Cukup, Kyu. Jangan begini." Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan diriku sendiri, yang jelas aku merasakan sakit yang cukup hebat didada ku melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini. Aku tidak suka melihatnya begini, melihat gurat kesedihan diwajahnya, mendengar suara putus asanya, tidak.. aku tidak bisa melihatnya, aku tidak bisa melihatnya seperti ini.**

**Aku tidak merasakan pergerakan dari pemuda itu, kami hanya terdiam dengan posisi aku yang masih memeluknya dari belakang. Nafasnya sudah tidak tersengal-sengal seperti tadi. Nafasnya sudah terdengar lebih teratur sekarang.**

**"Lee Sungmin…" panggilnya dengan suara pelan, aku masih betah memeluknya dari belakang. Aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya yang jelek itu sekarang. Tidak mau.**

**Ku rasakan sebuah tangan lain menyentuh tanganku yang masih memeluk erat pinggangnya. Dada ku tiba-tiba berdesir, ini tangan Kyuhyun.**

**"Tolong, bantu aku…" **

**Pasti, Kyu. Aku pasti akan membantu mu. Seperti kamu yang membantu ku memperbaiki huubungan ku dengan ayah kandungku.**

**"Jika kau lelah dan ingin menyerah, bersandarlah padaku. Aku akan menjadi kekuatan mu."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

To be continued

.

.

.

Cuap-cuapnya chapter depan aja yaaa hehe._.V

**Tetep review yaaa supaya kisah ini akan terus berlanjut sampai KyuMin menemukan kebahagiaannya:")**

**Salam**

**GyuMin407**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Jika kau lelah dan ingin menyerah, bersandarlah padaku. Aku akan menjadi kekuatan mu."

**Saat kau menyentuhku, memeluk ku, ku pejamkan kedua mata ku dan mulai bernafas didalam pelukanmu. **

**Perasaan itu muncul lagi, saat kau menyentuh ku, itu terasa seperti sengatan listrik yang menyebar ditubuhku. Tubuh ku terasa panas. Sentuhan dan tatapan matamu membuat ku gila. Anehnya aku selalu ingin merasakannya.**

**Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Ini sungguh tidak masuk akal. Sejak kau muncul, aku mulai gila. Aku tidak tau sejak kapan perasaan ini ada, tubuh dan bersemi di dalam diriku. Hatiku menginginkan mu, memilikimu.**

**Aku fikir hatiku sudah diambil alih olehmu. Tidak apa-apa asal kau disampingku. Bersama mu saja sudah cukup bagiku, tak bisa ku bayangkan jika harus melewati hari tanpa melihat wajah manis itu barang sedetik saja.**

**Tapi, setelah ini aku yakin bahwa perasaan ini sudah tidak bisa lagi ku hentikan. Aku berubah, niat ku mendekati mu kini berubah. Ini bukan lagi soal taruhan, tapi ini soal perasaan. Aku dan kamu.**

GyuMin407

Present

"Broken Angel"

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, Drama, Angst, School Life.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh lagi, cidera mu belum sembuh total. Kalau sampai hal ini terjadi lagi, bisa ku pastikan kamu akan kehilangan tangan kanan mu, Kyu." Kyuhyun hanya bergumam tak jelas menanggapi ucapan seorang namja berjas dokter dengan name tag Kim Jong Woon yang sudah dua tahun belakangan ini bertugas sebagai dokter UKS disekolah nya.

Kim Jong Woon atau yang biasa dipanggil Yesung memang termaksud orang-orang terdekat Kyuhyun. Karna dulu Yesung lah yang menanganni cidera bahu Kyuhyun. Yesung yang memang berkepribadian tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun pun mudah mengakrabkan diri dengan namja Cho ini, bahkan dia sudah Kyuhyun anggap seperti Hyung nya sendiri.

"Gagal itu biasa, Kyu. Tapi kegagalan yang sesungguhnya adalah saat kau memutuskan berhenti dan mencoba untuk menyerah." Ucap Yesung bijak.

"Aku ingin bermain lagi, Hyung." Yesung menghentikan kegiatan tulis menulisnya, pandangannya kini menatap lurus pada Kyuhyun yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Apa karna gadis itu?" Yesung menunjuk Sungmin yang sedang duduk sudut UKS dengan dagu nya, gadis itu nampak tidak menyadari jika tengah diperhatikan oleh Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Yesung sebelum mengangguk.

"Kau jatuh cinta, eoh?"

"Jatuh cinta, bukankah itu kata yang sering manusia ucapkan untuk menunjukan rasa tertarik mereka? Bukankah begitu?"

Yesung terlihat berfikir sebentar, sebelum mengangguk dan menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bermain-main dengan hati seseorang, karna jika sudah terjatuh dalam lubang yang dinamakan jatuh cinta, akan sulit bagi kita untuk mengontrol hati."

Kyuhyun menelan ludah. Kata-kata Yesung tadi bagai pukulan telak untuknya. Tidak seharusnya dia berani memikirkan soal jatuh cinta pada Sungmin jika niat nya hanya ingin memenangkan taruhan konyol itu.

Tapi seperti yang Yesung katakan tadi. Akan sulit mengontrol hati jika kita sudah terjatuh dalam lubang yang dinamakan jatuh cinta, lalu bagaimana jika Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur masuk kedalam lubang itu? Bagaimana?

**Aku telah jatuh cinta, dan itu salah!**

Kyuhyun kembali menoleh dan menatap Sungmin disudut ruangan, kali ini Sungmin menoleh dan balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Kyuhyun membatu di tempatnya.

**Mata itu kini bercahaya ketika menatap ku. Matamu yang menatap ku membuat ku gila. Dan anehnya kau malah tersenyum kepada ku. Aku… Benar-benar lelaki brengsek.**

.

.

.

Next Day.

"Makin hari Lee Sungmin sepertinya makin dekat saja dengan Kyuhyun." Jessica menatap Seohyun yang duduk disampingnya takut-takut. Tapi gadis pirang itu malah mengeryitkan dahinya ketika melihat Seohyun tersenyum-menyeringai.

"Kalian lihat saja, kebersamaan mereka tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi."

Meski bingung dengan maksud ucapan Seohyun, Jessica tetap manggut-manggut seakan paham.

'Dari pada kena semprot.' Batinnya. Dia tau, pasti temannya ini sudah memiliki rencana untuk Sungmin. Dia hanya tinggal menonton saja.

"Seseorang seperti dia tidak akan bisa menahan ku." Seohyun menatap lurus kedepannya, sebuah senyuman licik pun terpantri diwajahnya membuat Jessica yang duduk disebelahnya seketika merinding. Seohyun tau apa yang akan dilakukannya.

.

.

.

"Guru Choi!" pria bertubuh atletis itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika Kyuhyun memanggil namanya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika Kyuhyun berjalan menghampirinya dengan senyum yang terus ia pasang diwajahnya.

'Ada apa dengan anak ini?' batinnya.

Pria bertubuh atletis bername tag Choi Siwon itu sedikit berdehem saat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu anda, hanya saja… Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan Guru."

.

.

.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat air keluar dari dalam lokernya. Mendadak perasaannya tidak enak, air itu hanya keluar dari dalam lokernya saja. Sedangkan loker-loker disebelahnya tidak menampakkan keanehan seperti lokernya.

Dengan gerakan perlahan Sungmin mengenggam gagang pintu lokernya, tiba-tiba saja jantung nya berdegup kencang ketika tangannya hendak membuka lokernya. Apa mungkin fans Kyuhyun kembali menjahilinya? Tapi bukankah waktu itu Kyuhyun sudah memperingatkan mereka?

Hhhhhhh….

Sungmin menghela nafasnya kasar, dia baru saja ingin membuka pintu lokernya saat sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

"Waahh… Sepertinya loker mu habis diterjang badai, ya? haha" Sungmin diam. Tidak mau menanggapi atau menyahuti ejekan Seohyun.

Gadis ini sinting, dan jika dia menanggapi gadis ini, maka dia akan sama sintingnya dengan gadis ini. Kira-kira itulah yang Sungmin tanamkan dalam hatinya jika berhadapan dengan gadis semacam Seohyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengadu dengan Kyuhyun saja? Siapa tau dia akan membela mu lagi seperti waktu itu."

"Aku bukan gadis yang suka mengadu seperti mu, lagipula aku tidak minta dibela kok. Tidak seperti kamu yang selalu mencari muka minta dibela."

Sungmin menyeringai melihat wajah Seohyun kini merah padam menahan kesal, tatapan Sungmin beralih kepada tangan Seohyun yang mengepal kuat. Gadis ini benar-benar temperamental, pikir Sungmin.

"Dasar arogan! Pantas semua orang membenci mu!"

Sungmin menepis telunjuk Seohyun yang mengacung tepat didepan hidungnya. Dia tertawa kecil dan menatap Seohyun dengan tatapan meremehkan. Buang-buang waktu bicara dengan gadis seperti Seohyun.

"Lebih baik aku dibenci orang sebagai diriku sendiri, dari pada menjadi munafik dan bermuka dua untuk disenangi orang. Ya.. Sepertimu."

Seohyun membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Tangannya sudah melayang diudara, siap mendarat diwajah mulus Sungmin jika tangan lain tidak menghalanginya. Seohyun memandang geram pada sosok Kibum yang tengah menahan tangan kanannya dan menatap Seohyun dingin. Seakan memperingati Seohyun hanya dengan tatapan matanya saja.

"Jauhi dia." Ucap Kibum dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

Seohyun tergagap, bingung harus berkata apa. Dia selalu menjaga reputasi nya sebagai 'inconnect girl' disekolahnya, tapi sekarang seorang Kim Kibum, salah satu idola disekolahnya melihat sisi asli Seohyun. Hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Seohyun kalang kabut.

Seohyun mengerang sakit sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit memerah ketika Kibum melepas cekalannya. Rasanya benar-benar perih. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi luka memar.

Seohyun berdecak sambil menatap Kibum dan Sungmin bergantian. Sedikit menyeringai melihat wajah datar Sungmin yang tengah menatap nya tanpa ekspressi.

"Ck! Apa kau fikir Kyuhyun itu tulus mendekati mu? Hah! Kau salah besar! Kau terlalu polos, atau bodoh? Atau…."

Kibum menyela ucapan Seohyun dan kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Seohyun yang memerah karna ulahnya. Seohyun berhenti berbicara, kini dia hanya bisa meringis sambil berkata 'Ampun' pada Kibum. Meminta pemuda itu untuk melepas cekalan tangannya.

"Pergi sebelum aku mematahkan tangan cantik mu ini."

Seohyun memandang Sungmin dan Kibum bergantian, dia sedikit menyeringai kala mendapati Sungmin tengah melamun ditempatnya. Sungmin pasti memikirkan ucapannya barusan, pikir Seohyun. Seohyun pun memutuskan untuk berbalik dan pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

.

.

.

"Apa? Kamu bilang ingin kembali ke klub?" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mantap sambil tersenyum. Kini dia dan Siwon tengah berbicara empat mata didalam gedung olahraga yang sedang tidak dipakai.

Siwon mendengus. Apa yang difikirkan Kyuhyun? Seenaknya keluar-masuk tim sesuka hatinya. Bahkan dulu Siwon yang notabene nya seorang pelatih sampai rela melukai harga dirinya untuk berlutut memaksa Kyuhyun merubah keputusannya yang ingin keluar dari klub, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Lalu, sekarang dengan gampangnya Kyuhyun mengatakan ingin kembali. Hey! Sebagai pelatih, tentu saja Siwon merasa dipermainkan.

"Kau fikir klub baseball ini taman bermain, hah?! Dimana kau bisa seenak nya keluar-masuk sesuka hatimu. Kau fikir siapa dirimu?!" Semprot Siwon.

Kyuhyun menunduk, dia tau pasti tidak akan semudah ini untuk kembali ke klub. Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun teringat wajah tersenyum Sungmin. Ia teringat bagaimana Sungmin yang tersenyum sangat manis ketika dia berkata akan kembali mencoba bermain baseball. Senyuman itu, senyuman itu yang membuat tekad Kyuhyun menjadi kuat untuk kembali bermain.

"Aku berjanji ini yang terakhir. Aku tidak akan main-main lagi. Aku akan sungguh-sungguh, aku mohon… Pelatih…."

"Aku bukan pelatih mu!"

Kyuhyun terdiam saat Siwon membentaknya, menekan nada suaranya saat kalimat 'pelatih'. Tidak, dia tidak boleh menyerah. Dia harus kembali masuk ke tim, bagaimana pun caranya.

"A-apa yang… Kau lakukan, heh?!" Siwon tergagap ketika melihat Kyuhyun berlutut didepannya. Siwon merasa seperti _de javu_ , hanya saja kini gantian Kyuhyun yang berlutut didepannya.

"Pelatih, ku mohon. Satu kesempatan terakhir…" ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Siwon terenyuh, belum pernah Kyuhyun seperti ini. Hey! Untuk apa seorang tuan muda dari keluarga kaya bersusah payah sampai harus berlutut demi sebuah kesempatan seperti ini? Bahkan jika Kyuhyun mau, dia bisa langsung masuk tim Nasional dengan bantuan ayahnya tanpa harus ikut seleksi. Tapi Siwo tau, Kyuhyun tidak seperti itu. Siwon menghela nafas lelah.

"Bangunlah…" Kyuhyun tak bergeming diposisinya. Dia tidak akan bangun jika Siwon masih kekeh dengan pendiriannya yang tidak mau memasukan Kyuhyun kembali ke klub. Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau akan menjadi partner latihan Kim Kibum. Untuk hasilnya.. Aku tunggu dua minggu lagi di pembukaan turnamen antar sekolah." Siwon pun berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih betah diposisinya. Siwon menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, diam-diam Siwon tersenyum tipis sambil menoleh ke belakang, kearah Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kyuhyun kini tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri, masih dengan posisi berjongkoknya. Mungkin orang-orang yang melihatnya akan mengiranya gila, tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Siwon menerimanya kembali ke klub, dan Kyuhyun bahagia karena nya. Tiba-tiba bayangan wajah Sungmin muncul dikepalanya. Masih dengan senyum diwajah tampannya, Kyuhyun bergumam.

"Tunggu aku.. Aku akan bersinar lagi, seperti dulu."

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Kibum tidak bisa mengontrol pergerakan rahang mereka. Dengan gerakan serentak, mulut keduanya menganga begitu Sungmin membuka lokernya. Benar saja, ada yang mengerjai Sungmin. Baju olahraga Sungmin yang tadi pagi dia taruh di lokernya kini sudah tidak layak untuk dipakai lagi. Seragamnya basah kuyup.

"Setelah ini aku ada pelajaran olahraga, bagaimana ini?" ucap Sungmin pelan. Kini bayangan wajah marah guru olahraganya menari-nari dikepalanya. Dia pasti akan dihukum, Sungmin benar-benar membenci pelajaran olahraga!

"Loh… Loker mu kenapa?" Sungmin dan Kibum sontak menoleh kebelakang saat suara Sulli, teman sekelas Kibum sekaligus kekasih teman Kyuhyun, Minho bertanya. Sungmin mengenal Sulli karna loker mereka bersebelahan, dan jujur saja Sungmin menyukai Sulli dan sudah menganggap Sulli sebagai temannya.

Sulli termaksud tipe gadis yang ramah dan mudah bergaul. Menurut Sungmin, Minho benar-benar beruntung karna memenangkan hati Sulli. Sulli benar-benar manis dan menyenangkan untuk dijadikan teman.

"Baju olahraga ku.. Aish padahal habis ini pelajaran olahraga, mati aku." Adu Sungmin. Sulli hanya manggut-manggut dan berjalan ke loker nya. Sungmin sedikit terkejut dengan respon Sulli, biasanya gadis itu akan menanggapi ucapan Sungmin atau setidaknya menyahut. Tapi sekarang dia malah manggut-manggut saja.

"Nih.. Pakai punya ku saja, untung tadi pagi aku tidak ada kelas olahraga dilapangan." Sungmin menerima baju olahraga Sulli dengan penuh suka cita. Begitu juga Kibum, matanya berbinar-binar melihat adegan dua gadis didepannya.

"Aku kekelas dulu, ya." Sungmin dan Kibum manggut-manggut. Sulli pun bergegas menutup lokernya dan berjalan kearah kelasnya.

"Minho itu benar-benar beruntung yaa mendapatkan Sulli." Gumam Kibum. Sungmin menatap sahabat kecilnya itu geli, apa Kibum salah satu fans Sulli?

"Makanya cari pacar!" Sungmin langsung berlari begitu berhasil menjitak kepala Kibum. Tak dihiraukannya panggilan Kibum yang memanggil namanya sambil berteriak. Sungmin memang suka menggoda sahabatnya itu, ada kebahagian tersendiri ketika melihat wajah Kibum yang merengut.

"Aihh Lee Sungmin itu, awas kau!" gumam Kibum sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tadi dijitak Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Ck! Apa kau fikir Kyuhyun itu tulus mendekati mu? Hah! Kau salah besar! Kau terlalu polos, atau bodoh? Atau…."

Ucapan Seohyun terus terngiang-ngiang dikepala Sungmin. Sungmin memijit pelipisnya kasar, ucapan Seohyun sudah sangat jelas menganggunya.

"Kau melamun." Sungmin tersentak saat suara itu datang disertai tepukan tangan dibahunya. Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa tiba-tiba dadanya kembali berdesir saat menyadari tangan Kyuhyun lah yang bertengger dibahunya.

"Sudah mengambil nilai olahraga?" Sungmin mengangguk. Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin kehilangan pita suaranya jika berada dalam jarak yang dekat seperti ini dengan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu dekat, jarak keduanya sekitar satu jengkal jari Sungmin. Tapi tetap saja dia merasa gugup. Eh? Gugup?

"Kamu pakai seragam olahraga siapa? Ini bukan seragam mu, kan?"

"E-eh? Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Celananya kepanjangan, sepertinya bukan punya mu. Memang seragammu kemana?"

Sungmin menelan ludah. Kyuhyun hanya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya asal sambil tertawa pelan, tapi kenapa respon yang diberikan tubuhnya sangat berlebihan? Bukankah dulu dia akan marah-marah jika Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya? Tapi sekarang? Jangankan untuk marah-marah, mengeluarkan suara saja rasanya sulit.

"I-ini… Punya Sulli."

"Sulli? Yeojachingu Minho?" Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"O-ohh… Aku tidak menyangka hubungan kalian sebaik ini. Aku fikir teman mu disekolah ini hanya si bocah ember itu."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. Bocah ember? Siapa itu?

"Bocah ember?"

"Kim Kibum."

"YA! Enak saja kalau bicara! Ember-ember begitu juga dia temanku sejak kecil, tau!" semprot Sungmin. Tapi, bukannya takut, Kyuhyun malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sudah lama Kyuhyun tidak melihat Sungmin mengomel seperti ini, jujur saja dia kadang merindukan sikap Sungmin yang cuek dan suka mengomel. Kyuhyun merasa sekarang Sungmin berubah terhadapnya, gadis itu kadang suka canggung jika berdekatan dengannya, Kyuhyun juga tidak mengerti kenapa.

"YA! berhenti tertawa, muka mu jelek kalau tertawa!"

"Jadi kalau aku diam, aku terlihat tampan?"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, tiba-tiba rasa panas menjalar kewajahnya. Tidak, dia pasti memerah sekarang. Tidak, tidak, Kyuhyun tidak boleh melihatnya.

"Berisik!" Sungmin menyumpal mulut Kyuhyun dengan botol minumnya yang sudah kosong. Sungmin gantian tertawa ketika melihat botol yang disumpalnya tepat sasaran.

Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa dengan mulut terbuka lebar pun terdiam kala sesuatu memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Matanya melotot kala melihat sebuah botol minum kosong kini sudah tersumpal manis dimulutnya.

"Eisshh…" Kyuhyun membuang botol itu ke tempat sampah disampingnya. Ia hanya mendengus kesal melihat Sungmin yang kini tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menatap Sungmin dalam.

'Teruslah tertawa, Min. Terus lah bahagia.'

.

.

.

To be continued

.

Hai hai, gimana chapter 8 nya? *senyum-senyum mesum* *plakk-_- abaikan.

Hehe maaf yaa dichapter kemarin aku gak sempet cuap-cuap, soalnya nihh aku lagi ujian kenaikan kelas, do'akan semoga nilai ku bagus-bagus yaaa aminn hehe :D kemarin aja curi-curi update pas eomma lagi meleng hehe._. loh jadi curhat-_-

Huaaa aku seneng yaaa baca review para reader yang jujur saja membuat semangat menulis saya diujung tanduk(?) Terimakasih banyak dukungannya *Bow

Buat yang bingung kenapa Kyuhyun gak main baseball lagi, setau ku sudah dijelaskan dalam penjelasan Kibum dichapter 6, coba dicek lagi.. Buat flashbacknya Kyuhyun? Hmm.. akan aku pertimbangkan, mungkin ada di chapter depan flashbacknya, gomawo sarannya :D

Dan sungguh aku meminta maaf jika alur ceritanya sedikit membingungkan, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud membuat para reader bingung. Maafin yaaaa, aku kadang khilaf :D

Dan buat Seohyun yang tau taruhan ituu, hmm ada timing nya kok buat Sungmin tau dan soal Sungmin bakal dikasih tau sama siapa… yaa itu rahasia perusahaan, stay tune yaaa :D

**Big Thanks for review ch 6 & 7 :**

**_Chaerashin, paprikapumpkin, Maximumelf, Heldamagnae, mingroee, Newclearam, abilhikmah, SNSA, innaSMI137, miss key, aeyraa kms, ajid kyumin, chikyumin, ChoLee, roroputri7692, ZaAra evilKyu, sudokyu, Han407, lacie-song, , ro2miranti7692, KyuWie, Tika, therisia, amira, dan semuanyaaaaa(^o^/_**

**Dan semua reader yang review atau pun silent readers…. Tapi, buat para silent reader, yaaa akan lebih baik jika kalian menunjukan jati diri kalian(?)**

**Tetep review yaaa supaya kisah ini akan terus berlanjut sampai KyuMin menemukan kebahagiaannya:") tanpa kalian aku bukan apa-apa:")**

**Salam**

**GyuMin407**


	9. Chapter 9

GyuMin407

Present

"Broken Angel"

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, Drama, Angst, School Life.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun sudah mulai ikut rehabilitasi sejak kemarin bersama Dokter Kim Yesung? Benarkah?" Mata tuan Cho membulat tak percaya, matanya memancarkan sebuah sinar kepuasan. Berlebihan memang, tapi itu yang terjadi.

Tak dipungkiri ada setitik rasa lega dihati pria paruh baya itu kala mendengar laporan dari pusat rehabilitasi barusan. Bahkan dia langsung memanggil Hangeng ke ruangannya untuk memastikan.

"Sepertinya Lee Sungmin berhasil membujuk Kyuhyun." Gumam Hangeng yang masih bisa didengar oleh tuan Cho.

"Lee Sungmin? Siapa dia?"

"Adik sepupu Heechul, anak gadis Kangin Ahjussi." Jelas Hangeng.

"Kyuhyun? Dengan seorang gadis?" Tuan Cho menatap Hangeng tak percaya.

Selama ini yang dia tau Kyuhyun tidak pernah sekalipun terlihat dekat dengan seorang gadis, ya selain ibunya, tapi ibunya kan bukan lah seorang gadis lagi-_-. Teman-teman dekatnya pun hanya Hyukjae, Donghae, dan Minho saja itupun laki-laki semua.

Hangeng tertawa kecil melihat raut wajah tuan Cho yang terlihat tengah berfikir keras. Mungkin tengah memikirkan siapa dan seperti apa Lee Sungmin itu, pikirnya.

"Paman, Kyuhyun-Mu kini sudah beranjak dewasa. Sudah mengerti wanita." Ledek Hangeng. Tuan Cho sempat mengerutkan dahi nya dan memandang wajah Hangeng serius, namun sesaat kemudian pria paruh baya itu ikut tertawa. Ya.. Kyuhyun memang sudah beranjak dewasa, bahkan dia sudah bisa mengerti soal wanita.

"Paman harus bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin, bagaimana pun juga berkat dia Kyuhyun mau ikut rehabilitasi." Ucap Tuan Cho antusias.

"Santai saja paman, jangan buat calon mennatu mu ketakutan jika tiba-tiba kau datangi." Sahut Hangeng.

"Aish, anak ini.." Gumam Tuan Cho.

.

.

.

Kangin, Leeteuk, Heechul, dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah manja Sungmin pada Yunho. Lihat saja! Dari tadi gadis itu terus-terusan menempel dan bergelayut manja dilengan Yunho. Seakan-akan sudah terbiasa, Yunho malah terlihat santai-santai saja, bahkan dia meladeni semua tingkah manja Sungmin kepadanya.

Kini rombongan itu tengah berada didepan pintu terminal keberangkatan International bandara Incheon, menunggu panggilan untuk pesawat tujuan Jepang yang akan mengantar Yunho pulang.

"Nah… Sekarang Appa harus masuk. Sungmin, jaga dirimu baik-baik." Dengan sangat tidak rela, Yunho maupun Sungmin akhirnya memisahkan diri begitu mendengar panggilan untuk penerbangan pesawat yang akan Yunho tumpangi. Sungmin merengut, dia masih ingin berlama-lama disini bersama Yunho, dia pasti akan sangat merindukan sosok yang sudah dia anggap sebagai ayah kandungnya sendiri itu nanti.

"Aku pamit, tolong jaga Sungmin baik-baik. Jika ada waktu, mampir lah ke tempat ku di Jepang." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kami pasti akan menjaga Sungmin dengan baik, kau baik-baiklah disana." Kangin menepuk pundak Yunho lalu keduanya pun berpelukan. Sungmin pun tidak mau kalah, dia langsung menghampur ke pelukan Yunho untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Yunho terkekeh, makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

"Paman, hati-hati." Ujar Kyuhyun, Yunho hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, segera menarik kopernya masuk ke antrian.

Yunho kembali menoleh kebelakang, tersenyum miris melihat orang-orang yang mengantarnya tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Dilihatnya foxy hitam Sungmin yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca dan dia yakin sebentar lagi akan segera meledak. Yunho baru akan membalas lambaian tangan mereka ketika petugas pemeriksa paspor memintanya menunjukan paspornya dan menyuruh nya meletakkan kopernya untuk pemeriksaan x-ray.

Setelah pemeriksaan x-ray dan paspor, Yunho melangkah masuk kedalam terminal keberangkatan tanpa sekalipun menoleh kembali kebelakang. Dia takut, jika dia menoleh dan menadapati Sungmin yang pasti sedang menangis akan membuatnya semakin sulit untuk meninggalkan Negara ini. Dia sudah menganggap Sungmin seperti anaknya sendiri, dan berpisah dengan anak sendiri sungguh bukan lah ide yang bagus.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang, dan melanjutkan langkahnya dengan langkah tegas sambil mendorong troli kopernya. Sungmin sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaannya disini, bersama orang tua nya. Orang tua kandungnya.

'Jae, tugas ku sudah selesai, kan?' batin Yunho.

.

.

.

"Sungminnie… Ulljima sayang." Leeteuk dan Heechul mengusap pundak Sungmin di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Mereka kini sudah sampai dirumah sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, dan Sungmin masih belum berhenti menangis.

Kyuhyun dan Kangin sudah angkat tangan untuk menenangkan gadis manis itu, keduanya sudah pamit sejak tadi. Kangin harus menemui kliennya dikantor, sedangkan Kyuhyun harus mengikuti jadwal rehabilitasinya. Jadi sekarang tinggalah kedua wanita cantik berbeda usia inilah yang menenangkan kelinci manis satu ini.

"Sungminnie, sudah yahh menangisnya." Heechul membantu menghapus air mata yang mengalir melewati pipi Sungmin. Gadis itu sudah tidak sesenggukan lagi, bahkan isakannya pun sudah tidak lagi terdengar.

"Eonni.. Aku merindukan Yunho Appa…." Adu Sungmin.

"Liburan sekolah nanti, Eomma akan bicara pada Appamu untuk rencana liburan ke Jepang, bagaimana?" Tawar Leeteuk yang tentu saja langsung disambut antusias oleh Sungmin.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin sumringah.

"Benar, tapi kamu harus berhenti menangis. Lihat, mata mu benar-benar mengerikan sekarang." Ledek Leeteuk sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Anak iniii…" Sungmin lagi-lagi cemberut saat pipi nya dicubit Heechul. Ia memutar bola matanya malas kala melihat kedua wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu kini tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak didepannya.

.

.

.

"Coba ayunkan lengan mu seperti gerakan melempar bola." Kyuhyun mengikuti arahan Yesung. Secara perlahan-lahan ia mengayunkan tangan kanannya menyerupai gerakan saat melempar bola. Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati, mengingat bagaimana sakitnya ketika dia mencoba gerakan ini kemarin.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yesung sambil meneliti raut wajah Kyuhyun. Tapi sepertinya tidak sesakit kemarin, karna wajah Kyuhyun terlihat santai sekali saat mengayunkan tangannya.

"Tidak sakit sama sekali." Jawab Kyuhyun semangat. Dia pun mengayunkan lengannya dengan gerakan cepat. Sudah tidak sakit lagi, apa itu berarti dia sudah sembuh dari cideranya?

"Itu kemajuan yang sangat pesat. Hanya dalam satu hari lenganmu bisa pulih dari sakit yang kemarin. Kamu harus sering-sering datang agar cidera mu sembuh total." Kyuhyun mengangguk menanggapi nasihat Yesung. Ia pun berjalan kesudut ruangan, mengganti baju pasiennya dengan kemeja seragam sekolahnya.

Setelah selesai mengganti bajunya, Kyuhyun menghampiri meja Yesung dan duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan namja pecinta kura-kura itu-Yesung-.

"Sepertinya kamu benar-benar ingin bermain lagi, ya?" Ucap Yesung tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kegiatan tulis menulisnya.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya sekilas. "Aku punya tujuan lagi sekarang, setelah ibu ku tentunya."

"Sungmin?" Kini Yesung melirik sekilas kearah Kyuhyun, Yesung tersenyum kecil saat melihat Kyuhyun menganguk canggung.

"Dia mirip dengan Ibu." Gumam Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menerawang, Yesung lebih memilih diam dan tidak mau menyahuti atau menanggapi gumamam Kyuhyun soal ibunya.

.

.

.

"Sungminnie, weekend ini kau kosong tidak? Ada film bagus loh…" Kibum mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin, salah satu tangannya menyerahkan sekaleng cola yang tadi ia beli ke hadapan Sungmin.

"Aku ada janji dengan Kyuhyun." Ucap Sungmin sambil membuka penutup kaleng cola nya dan segera meneguknya.

"Mwo?! Kau kencan dengan Kyuhyun?!"

Byurrrr.. Sungmin sedikit menyemburkan cola yang baru saja diminumnya ketika mendengar pekikan Kibum yang memekakan telinga dan sukses membuat bagian depan kemeja sekolah gadis itu kini kotor karena cipratan cola.

"Uhuk… uhuk…" Sungmin memukul dadanya pelan, tersedak cola benar-benar menyakitkan. Kibum yang melihat wajah Sungmin memerah pun lantas ikut panik, pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin pelan.

"Yaaa! Kau mau membunuh ku, hah?!" semprot Sungmin terbatuk-batuk. Kibum makin panik, saking paniknya dia hanya bisa diam menerima ocehan Sungmin.

"Aku hanya pergi saja dengan Kyuhyun, tidak ada kencan. Aiishh kenapa respon mu berlebihan sekali. Kau menyukai ku, heh?! Aish… Sudahlah. Aku mau ke kelas saja!" omel Sungmin langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan kantin, dan juga meninggalkan Kibum yang masih terdiam terpaku ditempatnya.

Namun, sesaat kemudian pandangan Kibum berubah sayu. Ia menatap penuh harap pada punggung Sungmin yang makin menjauh dari jangkauan matanya. Kibum tau sesuatu, walau Sungmin mungkin belum menyadarinya tapi Kibum tau sesuatu diantara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Meski belum disadari Sungmin, Kibum tau kalau gadis itu memiliki perhatian lebih untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku yang menyayangi dan mencintai mu, Min. Bukan dia." Gumam Kibum pelan, entah kepada siapa.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME 'WEEKEND'

"Kita mau kemana?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah naik kedalam bus, mereka sedang berada dihalte dekat rumah Sungmin.

Ada yang membuat Sungmin bingung dengan tingkah Kyuhyun. Kenapa Kyuhyun lebih memilih meninggalakan mobilnya dihalaman rumah Sungmin dan memilih untuk pergi naik bus? Bukankah namja itu amat sangat membanggakan mobil sport nya dan selalu pergi kemana-mana dengan mobil itu? tapi sekarang? Sungmin bingung sendiri memikirkanya.

Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan ucapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengambil tempat dipinggir sementara Sungmin didekat jendela.

"Kita mau kemana? Dan.. tumben sekali kau naik bus." Sungmin bicara sambil mengaduk tas tangannya.

"Kita akan Tour hari ini, dan aku rasa untuk Tour kali ini akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita naik bus." Jelas Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengeryit. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun datar.

Sungmin membuang pandangan keluar jendela. "Gak perlu repot-repot."

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. Memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Aku akan menunjukan padamu bahwa Korea bukanlah Negara yang cocok untuk dibenci. Dan satu hal lagi, hari ini aku bebas dari latihan dan rehabilitasi jadi aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan."

Seperti biasa, Sungmin menghela nafas untuk menanggapi ocehan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memperhatikannya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan dan kamera Instax dari dalam ranselnya. Sungmin mengeryit saat Kyuhyun memotretnya, menatap hasil Polaroid yang keluar kemudian menulis sebuah kalimat sebagai judul buku catatan tersebut.

**'Catatan perjalanan Lee Sungmin di Korea bersama Cho Kyuhyun.'**

"Apa-apaan?" Ketus Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menempel hasil Polaroid nya dilembar pertama kemudian menulis '**Lihat! Lee Sungmin merengut saat diajak jalan-jalan**' disamping fotonya. Kyuhyun terkekeh sebentar lalu menjawab.

"Buku ini akan berisikan foto-foto disetiap perjalanan Tour kita. Bagaimana? Menarik bukan?" Ucap Kyuhyun antusias.

"Kekanakan tau!" Sahut Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, kembali memasukan buku catatan perjalanan dan kameranya kedalam ransel.

"Itu supaya kamu tau dan selalu ingat bahwa Korea itu bukanlah Negara yang patut dibenci. Korea itu punya daya tariknya sendiri yang mebuat orang Korea maupun luar Korea jatuh hati pada Negara kita ini. Seharusnya kamu tuh bangga."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. Tapi sepertinya itu bukanlah ide yang tepat. Sungmin malah terpaku melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah memandang lurus kedepan. Bahkan pemuda itu seakan tidak menyadari tatapan Sungmin.

Terjadi lagi. Darah Sungmin berdesir dibuatnya, sesuatu yang menggebu-gebu menghantam dadanya kala matanya menatap lekat wajah tampan disampingnya. Sungmin buru-buru membuang muka saat merasakan hawa panas menjalar diarea pipinya.

Bus sudah memasuki wilayah pegunungan dengan jalan yang berkelok-kelok. Kyuhyun terseyum, sebentar lagi sampai.

"Kita sudah sampai!" ucap Kyuhyun begitu bus berhenti.

"Dimana?" Sungmin menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya.

"N Seoul Tower, kita akan mulai Tour kita di Namsan!" kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Sungmin turun dari bus. Walau Sungmin dalam mood antara mau-tidak mau, Sungmin tetap mengikuti Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sungmin melongo melihat pemandangan didepannya. Walau dulu Sungmin kecil tinggal di Korea, namun baru ini kali pertama Sungmin ke Tower yang dipagarnya terpasang sekian ribu atau mungkin ratusan ribu gembok berbagai bentuk dan warna. Sungmin dapat melihat beberapa pasang kekasih tengah memegang gembok dan memasangnya dikawat yang masih tersedia dipagar.

"Apa-apaan…." Ucap Sungmin tidak habis fikir, sementara Kyuhyun sedang mati-matian menahan tawa disebelahnya.

Sungmin mendekat kearah pagar. Lagi-lagi Sungmin dibuat takjub kala melihat tulisan-tulisan yang ada pada gembok-gembok tersebut. Bukan hanya tulisan dalam Hangeul yang tertera digembok itu, tapi juga ada banyak bahasa asing yang menempel dibadan gembok tersebut.

"Gembok cinta… Namanya gembok cinta." Jelas Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan tawa ketika Sungmin mendelik menatapnya.

"Kamu pasti pernah mendengar mitos disini." Kyuhyun memegang salah satu gembok yang terpasang dipagar sambil sesekali mengelus badan gembok.

"Ya, dan itu benar-benar konyol." Sahut Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil sesekali mengusap dagunya.

"Well.. Semua orang punya opini nya masing-masing. Lagi pula tempat ini banyak menarik minat turis, seperti kita. Haha"

Sungmin mendengus. Dia kesini bukan karena tertarik tetapi dia kesini karena ditarik!

"Aku mau beli gembok. Kamu jangan kemana-mana, Min."

Sungmin ingin sekali mencegat Kyuhyun, tapi pemuda itu sudah keburu melesat kesalah satu toko yang menjual gembok berbagai bentuk. Sungmin menghela nafas dan beralih memandang Seoul yang tampak mengecil dari tempatnya berdiri. Sungmin dapat melihat Sungai Han terselip diantara gedung dan pepohonan dari atas sini.

Pandangan Sungmin beralih pada gembok-gembok disekitarnya, ia mendesah. Hal seperti ini bukan yang pertama bagi Sungmin, di Jepang ia juga pernah menemukan tempat seperti ini. Tapi, gembok disana tidak sebanyak dan seheboh gembok disini. Mungkin gembok cinta diJepang mengadaptasi dari gembok cinta Korea, mungkin. Sungmin tidak mau terlalu peduli.

"Kita tulis pesan kita masing-masing dibelakang gembok. Ini!" Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah menyodorkan gembok kearahnya. Baguslah, Kyuhyun tidak membelikan gembok yang macam-macam. Hanya gembok biasa dengan bentuk yang biasa, pikir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memberikan spidol kearah Sungmin, begitu Sungmin menerimanya pemuda itu pun sudah larut dalam kegiatan tulis-menulisnya.

Setelah selesai menulis pesan dibalik gembok, Kyuhyun memberikan gemboknya kepada Sungmin.

"Kau pasang ya, Min. Jangan ngintip!"

Sungmin mendengus, berjalan kearah tumpukan gembok sambil mecari-cari cela diantara gembok-gembok itu. pagar itu sudah penuh dengan gembok, Sungmin sampai bingung mau menaruh gemboknya dimana.

"Orang-orang tidak ada kerjaan dasar." Umpat Sungmin.

"Sungminnie!" Sungmin menoleh kebelakang saat namanya dipanggil, dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun memotretnya melalui kamera Instax nya. Sungmin tercengang ditempatnya, pasti hasil polaroidnya jelek sekali. Setelah selesai memasang gembok dan membuang kuncinya entah kemana, Sungmin berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, setelah ini kemana kita sekarang?" tanya Sungmin, kini keduanya tengah asik duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada dimenara Namsam. Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar lalu menatap jam tangannya.

"Sudah jam makan siang, lebih baik kita cari makan dulu."

.

.

.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka jajangmyeon?" Kyuhyun menghentikan acara makannya ketika melihat Sungmin yang hanya menatap datar mangkuk jajangmyeon nya. Sungmin tidak menjawab ucapan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tau arti tatapan yang Sungmin tunjukan pada mie hitam didepannya itu. Kyuhyun tau, Sungmin tidak suka jajangmyeon.

"Aaaaa…" Sungmin mengeryit saat melihat gulungan mie hitam yang terlilit disumpit itu kini berada tepat didepan bibirnya. Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun.

"Buka mulut mu! Rasanya tidak seburuk yang kau kira." Bujuk Kyuhyun. Akhirnya, mau tidak mau Sungmin membuka mulutnya dan menerima gulungan mie itu kedalam mulutnya.

Awalnya memang terasa aneh dimulut Sungmin yang memang tidak pernah menyukai mie berwarna hitam ini. Tapi lama-kelamaan lidah Sungmin mulai terbiasa dengan rasanya. Setelah selesai menelan suapan pertama, Sungmin mulai mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai memakan mie nya. Persetan dengan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah mati-matian menahan tawa didepannya. Perutnya sudah benar-benar minta diisi. Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh dan diam-diam memotret Sungmin dengan Instax nya.

Sungmin sudah selesai makan, tanpa sengaja menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah asik memandang sepasang kekasih yang sedang asik mengobrol disisi lain kedai.

Merasa diperhatikan, Kyuhyun menoleh dan menangkap basah Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia malah menjulurkan tangan dan mengelap sudut bibir Kyuhyun dengan tissue yang tadi digunakannya. Untuk beberapa saat, Kyuhyun membeku, terpaku dengan tingkah Sungmin yang terlalu mendadak.

Salah tingkah, Kyuhyun buru-buru mengambil buku catatan perjalanannya didalam tas ranselnya dan menempel hasil Polaroid Sungmin saat memakan jajangmyeon. Tidak dapat ia pungkiri, ada yang aneh dengan cara kerja jantung nya yang mendadak berdetak sangat keras ketika Sungmin mengusap sudut bibirnya. Sadar pikirannya mulai aneh-aneh, Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sementara Sungmin hanya menatap bingung kearah Kyuhyun yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah duduk disalah satu bangku taman, masih dikawasan Namsan. Langit kini sudah mulai menggelap, jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam waktu setempat. Sungguh waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu hari ini, padahal mereka hanya main di N Seoul Tower, makan siang, dan jalan-jalan. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat jika dilalui bersama orang yang kau suka, bukan?

"Gomawo." Kyuhyun menoleh kesebelah kanannya ketika ungkapan terima kasih itu masuk kedalam indera pendengarannya. Sungmin tengah memandangnya lekat.

"Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Gomawo." Lanjut Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum tipis, ia pun mengeluarkan Instax nya dan mulai memotret Sungmin kembali. Sungmin tidak mempermasalahkannya, itu sama sekali tidak menganggunya kok.

"Sudah aku bilang, Korea itu bukanlah Negara yang cocok untuk dibenci." Sungmin tersentak, tubuhnya menegang kala sebuah tangan kini tengah mengenggam erat tangannya. Kyuhyun, pemuda itu lagi-lagi membuat jantung Sungmin bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya.

"Bukan soal tempat apa yang aku kunjungi, tapi… Dengan siapa aku mengunjungi tempat tersebut." Kyuhyun sontak mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Sungmin lekat. Sedangkan Sungmin kini terlihat tengah merutuki mulutnya yang asal bicara tanpa diproses. Kata-kata itu entah datang dari mana bisa meluncur dengan bebas dari mulutnya tanpa bisa dicegah.

Sungmin menelan ludah begitu menyadari Kyuhyun mendekat kan wajah ke arahnya. Bahkan kini wajahnya sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah Sungmin sampai-sampai Sungmin dapat merasakan hembusan nafas pemuda itu menerpa wajahnya.

'Apa yang akan dia lakukan?' batin Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin terbelalak ketika bibirnya kini bersentuhan dengan bibir Kyuhyun. Jantung Sungmin memberi respon luar biasa berlebihan, kakinya seketika lemas dan tak mampu menahan berat badannya. Untung posisinya kini sedang dalam keadaan duduk, jadi tidak mungkin kan Sungmin tiba-tiba terjatuh karna lemas. Perlahan-lahan Sungmin mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, remasannya pada pundak Kyuhyun makin menguat kala pemuda itu memperdalam ciumannya.

Tangan kiri Kyuhyun perlahan bergerak memeluk pinggang Sungmin, merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh gadis manis itu.

Hangat. Rasa hangat dan nyaman lah yang Sungmin rasakan kala Kyuhyun menyetuhkan bibirnya diatas bibir Sungmin. Hangat Sungmi rasakan kala Kyuhyun mendekapnya.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan keduanya. Dahi nya dan dahi Sungmin menyatu, sambil mengatur nafas Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tengah tertunduk dalam. Sekilas Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menarik Sungmin kedalam dekapannya.

"Aku ralat ucapan ku yang menyuruh mu untuk melihatku sebagai Cho Kyuhyun temanmu." Sungmin masih diam, menunggu Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kini aku bukanlah hanya 'seseorang'. Sekarang aku adalah seseorang yang akan melindungi mu. Aku bukanlah seorang teman. Aku ingin menjadi seorang pria bagimu." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya berdehem sedikit sebagai tanggapan. Kyuhyun menanggapinya sebagai sebuah kabar baik. Sungmin menerima nya. Ia pun makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin hampir kehabisan nafas dibuatnya.

.

.

.

Bus sekarang sudah berjalan memasuki wilayah Seoul. Sungmin masih asik menatap keluar jendela, melihat kota yang dipenuhi gedung-gedung pecakar langit yang seakan bersaing untuk menjadi yang tertinggi.

Sejak kejadian ditaman tadi, baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin diliputi rasa canggung. Jika pandangan mereka bertemu pasti baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun akan buru-buru membuang muka.

Tanpa sengaja, Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang kini tengah tertidur pulas dengan kepala menempel di kaca jendela. Sekali lagi, Sungmin merasakan perasaan aneh sekaligus mendebarkan pada area dadanya ketika melihat wajah tampan itu dari jarak sedekat ini.

Sungmin terlarut dalam aktifitasnya memperhatikan wajah tidur Kyuhyun. Mata yang selalu memincing, memberikan kesan tajam sekaligus lembut kala bertemu dengan mata Sungmin, bulu mata yang cukup lentik, hidung mancung, serta bibir tebal itu benar-benar cocok diwajah Kyuhyun.

Saat melihat bibir Kyuhyun, ingatan Sungmin melayang pada kejadian di taman tadi. Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasakan hawa panas disekitar wajahnya, tidak! Dia pasti memerah sekarang. Dan untunglah kini Kyuhyun sedang asik tertidur dan tidak mungkin melihat wajah memerahnya.

"Astaga, kenapa aku terus-terusan membayangkannya?" gumam Sungmin pelan.

Namun, siapa sangka jika sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar sedang tertidur. Pemuda itu ternyata hanya memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tanpa diketahui Sungmin, diam-diam Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam 'tidurnya'.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

Haaaiiiii! Bagaimana Chapter 9 nyaaa?! Hohohoho ^o^

Okey, aku tau aku sedikit telat publish dari jadwal ku biasanya. Mianhae, tugas akhir semester ku menumpuk dan itu membuat saya harus benar-benar bekerja keras supaya bisa naik kelas dengan nilai yang memuaskan hoho._. next chapter aku usahakan tidak akan ngaret~

Huaaa aku seneng yaaa baca review para reader yang jujur saja membuat semangat menulis saya diujung tanduk(?) Terimakasih banyak dukungannya *Bow

**Q : kayaknya hampir mirip To The Beautiful you ya..**

**A : Wahhh ternyata ada yang sadar kalau konflik Kyuhyun rada mirip sama konflik nya Kang Tae Joon di TTBY._. untuk konflik Kyuhyun ini aku memang mengadaptasi dari drama korea To The Beautiful You. Tapi hanya 'inti' nya saja, selebihnya aku dapatkan dari imajinasi liar ku. Jadi kalo ada yang bilang konflik Kyuhyun mirip sama TTBY, aku tidak akan mengelak. Karna inspirasi ku untuk konflik Kyuhyun memang dari drama tersebut. Namun, tetap dengan ending dan alur yang berbeda. Terima kasih :d *Bow**

Sekain dulu yaa cuap-cuap ku hehe._.

**Big Thanks to : Chaerashin, abilhikmah, is0live89, noviradwiasri, ChoLee, choelf15, Heldamagnae, roroputri7692, InnaSMI137, Guest, KyoKMS26, lilin sarang kyumin, Tika, Guest, Laras, aeyraa kms, KyuWie, Dminiekyunnie, SNSA, fariny. Dan semuaanyaaaaa^0^/**

**Dan semua reader yang review atau pun silent readers…. Tapi, buat para silent reader, yaaa akan lebih baik jika kalian menunjukan jati diri kalian(?)**

**Tetep review yaaa supaya kisah ini akan terus berlanjut sampai KyuMin menemukan kebahagiaannya:") tanpa kalian aku bukan apa-apa:")**

**Salam**

**GyuMin407**


	10. Chapter 10

GyuMin407

Present

"Broken Angel"

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, Drama, Angst, School Life.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

"Hangeng-ah, kau serius mau makan disini?" nada suara Heechul terdengar khawatir.

Kini Heechul dan Hangeng tengah berada didalam lift yang akan mengantar mereka ke atap gedung hotel bintang lima. Hangeng memang mengatakan ingin makan malam diluar dengan Heechul, tapi Heechul benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Hangeng akan membawanya ke restoran semewah ini.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" ucap Hangeng tanpa melihat Heechul.

"Oh ayolah, kau tidak lihat baju apa yang sekarang aku pakai?" Heechul merentangkan kedua tangannya, kini dia hanya memakai sebuah gaun santai yang sama sekali tidak cocok dipakai untuk ke restoran semewah ini. Dan jangan lupa, dia hanya memakai flat shoes saja sekarang.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaian mu, ayo masuk!" sahut Hangeng.

Pintu lift terbuka, tanpa basa-basi Hangeng langsung menarik tangan Heechul memasuki restoran. Begitu masuk, keduanya sudah disambut oleh salah satu pelayan yang akan mengantarkan mereka kemeja nya yang sudah Hangeng pesan disudut restoran. Restoran itu cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa pengunjung saja yang terlihat disana, tentu saja, hanya orang-orang berkantung tebal saja yang ingin menghabiskan banyak uang hanya untuk sekedar makan malam ditempat seperti ini. Dan Heechul harus menjadi salah satu diantara orang-orang itu malam ini.

Lampu restoran dinyalakan redup, meninggalakan kesan remang-remang, alunan musik klasik terdengar mengalun lembut diseluruh ruangan, terkesan romantis dan luar biasa.

"Indah sekali.." Heechul menatap keluar jendela dan melihat kota Seoul yang sangat mempesona dari ketinggian.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan mengambil sesuatu." Ucap Hangeng seraya bangkit dari kursinya.

"Jangan lama-lama." sahut Heechul begitu melihat Hangeng mengangguk, Heechul langsung membuang tatapannya keluar jendela. Mengagumi kerlap-kerlip lampu dibawah sana.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Hangeng belum juga kembali. Heechul menghela nafas dan melihat kesekeliling nya. Belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Hangeng. Heechul baru saja akan bangkit dari kursinya saat melihat Hangeng menghampiri Heechul sambil tersenyum lebar dan menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibelakang punggung.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" Hangeng menatap lurus kearah Heechul, dan jujur saja itu membuat Heechul gugup setengah mati.

"T-tidak.." Hangeng tersenyum saat mendengar nada suara Heechul. Kentara sekali kalau gadis itu tengah gugup sekarang.

"Tadi aku membeli ini." Heechul tercengang kala melihat sebuket besar mawar merah didepannya. Jelas dia terkejut, ini kali pertamanya Hangeng memberinya bunga, dan ini bunga favoritnya. Tentu saja, Hangeng bukan tipe pria romantis.

Heechul menerima pemberian Hangeng dengan tangan bergetar. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi tenggorokannya tercekat dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun saat ini.

Hangeng tesenyum. "Sekarang, kau ingin makan apa?"

.

.

.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Heechul begitu keduanya menyebrangi jalan.

"Kau akan tau nanti." Sahut Hangeng.

Ternyata Hangeng membawanya ke sebuah taman tidak jauh dari hotel tadi. Taman yang cukup luas dengan kolam ikan ditengah-tengahnya. Lampu-lampu taman sudah sejak tadi dinyalakan, membuat taman ini tampak lebih cantik dengan kelap-kelip dari lampu-lampu taman. Heechul sangat menyukai taman, apalagi taman yang didalamnya terdapat kolam ikan seperti ini.

Heechul menatap Hangeng bingung. Untuk apa Hangeng mengajak nya kemari? Dan jangan lupakan satu hal, taman itu sepi sekali! Dari tadi Heechul tidak melihat siapa-siapa selain dirinya dan Hangeng disini. Taman sebagus ini, kenapa tidak ada pengunjungnya?

"Kenapa kita kesini?" Tanya Heechul sambil mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Hangeng.

"Setau ku, kamu sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau romantisme. Kau tau aku bukanlah tipe pria romantis seperti apa yang kamu inginkan. Tapi, malam ini aku mencobanya. Makan malam romantis, bunga mawar, dan taman ini. Bukankah itu semua hal-hal yang sangat kamu inginkan dari ku?"

Heechul kaget mendengar ucapan Hangeng barusan. Bahkan dia sendiri sudah lupa kapan dia pernah membicarakan soal ini dengan Hangeng atau setidaknya memberi tau hal-hal yang tadi pria itu ucapkan.

"Aku tidak bisa menggombal sama sekali, kau tau itu. Tapi satu hal yang harus selalu kau tau. Aku mencintai mu, sangat Heechul-ah. Dan, maaf telah membuat mu menunggu lama.." Hangeng terlihat menggantungkan ucapannya.

Tanpa Heechul sadari, air mata kini mengalir keluar dari sudut matanya. Heechul mendongak ketika Hangeng bangkit dari duduknya. Hangeng tersenyum. Lalu laki-laki itu berlutut di bawahnya.

"Kenapa menangis?" Hangeng menghapus air mata di pipi Heechul. Heechul tidak tau harus berkata apa, dia hanya diam memandang pria didepannya dalam. Hangeng menatapnya lebih dalam.

"Ayo.. Akhiri saja semua keraguan dihati kita, akhiri saja segala bentuk keraguan didalam diri kita masing-masing. Heechul-ah… Menikahlah dengan ku."

Heechul tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Dadanya, lebih tepatnya jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, pipi nya memanas, air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipi nya, ia menatap Hangeng lurus sambil mengangguk kecil. Hangeng tersenyum, mencondongkan tubuh untuk mencium Heechul.

.

.

.

"Woahh.. Benarkah itu Hangeng Oppa? Ternyata dia bisa bersikap romantis juga ya…" ujar Sungmin sambil mengelus dagu menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Kini Sungmin dan Heechul tengah berada didalam kamar Sungmin. Sungmin agak terkejut begitu dia pulang dari acara 'kencan' nya dengan Kyuhyun, ia mendapati kakak sepupu tersayangnya itu tengah duduk diranjang nya sambil tersenyum sumringah. Ternyata Hangeng baru saja melamar Heechul, pantas Heechul terlihat senang sekali, ini adalah hal yang Heechul tunggu-tunggu setahun belakangan ini.

"Ne… Aku tidak menyangka dia akan melamar ku seromantis ini, aaaaahh aku senang sekali." Heechul mengepalkan tangan didepan wajahnya. Ia kembali mengingat ketika Hangeng berlutut dibawahnya dan mengatakan kalimat sakti itu dengan tegasnya.

"Aku iri pada mu Eonni… Hangeng Oppa melamar mu dengan cara yang amat sangat menyentuh. Sementara aku? Seseorang mengajak ku pacaran dengan mencuri ciuman pertama ku.." Gumam Sungmin. Heechul melotot ke arah Sungmin. Mencuri ciuman pertama? Siapa? Pikir Heechul.

Sungmin menyadari tatapan menuntut Heechul disampingnya. Apa harus ia menceritakan tentangnya dengan Kyuhyun tadi kepada Heechul? Tapi dia butuh pendengar, banyak yang ingin dia ceritakan dan dia butuh pendengar. Setelah menimang-nimang, akhirnya Sungmin menghela nafas panjang dan mulai bercerita.

"Jadi…." Sungmin pun menceritakan tentang 'kencan' nya bersama Kyuhyun seharian ini. Heechul tampak mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil sesekali melemparkan pertanyaan atau sekedar menggoda Sungmin.

"Jadi, sekarang kalian berpacaran. Begitu?" Tanya Heechul begitu Sungmin menyelesaikan ceritanya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Hatinya kini tengah berbunga-bunga.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Kibum sedang dikantin untuk makan siang. Suasana hati Kibum tidak menjadi lebih baik mendengar Sungmin yang terus membicarakan Kyuhyun.

"Cepat makan, nanti makanan mu dingin." Ucap Kibum, buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"A-ah.. Tunggu dulu, aku belum selesai cerita, Bum-ah!" Jawab Sungmin sambil membuka-buka buku catatannya.

"Kenapa…" Tuntut Kibum, menyambar buku catatan Sungmin. "Kau… Menulis nama Kyuhyun sebanyak ini? Dan… Kenapa banyak gambar hati-hati kecil disini?"

Sungmin mengambil buku catatannya dengan wajah marah, kini semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi chubby nya. Ia tidak menanggapi ucapan Kibum dan memilih untuk segera memakan makanannya. Mereka pun melanjutkan makannya dalam diam.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya, Sungmin mengantar Kibum ke halaman sekolah, Kibum harus kembali latihan. Sungmin duduk disalah satu bangku yang mengarah langsung ke lapangan, sementara Kibum berjalan mendekati pelatih Choi.

Mendongak, Sungmin melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah melakukan pemanasan ditengah lapangan sendirian. Sungmin terpesona menatap Kyuhyun. Bahkan Sungmin tidak tau, kini Kibum tengah menekuk wajahnya kala mendapati Sungmin tengah memandang takjub sosok Kyuhyun didepan sana.

'Kenapa sakit sekali mengetahui bahwa kau memperhatikan pemuda lain ketika kau bersama ku.' Batin Kibum miris.

Kibum menautkan alisnya kala melihat Sungmin yang buru-buru membuang muka dan beranjak pergi ketika bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun. Sudah sangat jelas Sungmin gugup, tapi… Tidak biasanya gadis itu gugup seperti itu. Dan Kibum bersumpah sebelum Sungmin berbalik pergi ia melihat pipi gadis itu memerah. Ada apa ini? Apa ada sesuatu yang Kibum lewatkan disini?

.

.

.

"YAA! Kim Kibum ayun kan tangan mu lebih cepat!"

"Cho Kyuhyun perhatikan langkah mu ketika hendak melempar!"

"YA! Kenapa kalian lemas sekali! Turnamen akan dimulai kurang dari tiga hari lagi!"

Para anggota klub baseball menghela nafas lelah begitu Siwon mengatakan latihan hari ini selesai. Siwon sepertinya benar-benar menginginkan kemenangan diturnamen nanti, itu dibuktikan oleh metode latihan baru yang amat sangat menyekik yang diterapkan Siwon seminggu belakangan ini.

Kyuhyun meneguk habis air mineral dibotolnya. Latihan kali ini lebih berat dari yang sebelumnya. Untung saja cideranya sudah sembuh, walau belum sembuh total tapi setidaknya cideranya tidak rewel selama latihan.

"Apa yang terjadi diantara kau dengan Sungmin? Kenapa kalian terlihat canggung sekali belakangan ini?" Kyuhyun melirik sedikit ke arah Kibum.

Memang sejak kejadian di taman waktu itu, Sungmin sedikit canggung bila berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Gadis itu sebisa mungkin untuk menghindar dari mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tau gadis itu masih canggung soal ciuman waktu itu dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Aku dan dia sekarang berpacaran. Dan tolong, jangan urusi Sungmin lagi. Sekarang sudah ada aku yang akan mengurusinya." Kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah Kibum yang menegang disebelahnya lewat sudut matanya.

"Benarkah kalian pacaran? Tapi… sejak kapan?" tanya Kibum lirih.

'Sial, kenapa perasaan ku jadi tidak enak begini.' Batin Kibum.

"Sejak minggu lalu. Dan soal kami yang canggung, lebih baik kamu tidak perlu tau, itu jika kau tidak mau tambah sakit." Kyuhyun melempar handuk nya kedalam tas latihannya, menutup tas, dan beranjak keluar dari ruang olahraga. Kyuhyun tau Kibum menyimpan perasaan lain pada Sungmin, itu terlihat jelas dari wajah Kibum ketika menatap Sungmin.

Kibum menatap punggung Kyuhyun lama kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia buru-buru merapihkan barang-barang nya dan memasukannya kedalam tas nya.

'Sepertinya takdir tidak sesederhana seperti yang ku kira.' Batin Kibum miris.

.

.

.

"Jadi… Sekarang kalian berpacaran? Wah… Selamat!" Sulli menghela nafas panjang, dia berbicara dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, terlalu bergairah.

"Oh… Jadi sekarang Lee Sungmin sudah resmi menjadi kekasih seorang Cho Kyuhyun?" sinis dan pedas, suara Seohyun bergaung disekitar taman. Dengan kedua temannya, Jessica dan Sooyoung, Seohyun memandang sinis kearah Sungmin dan Sulli.

"Wow… Benar-benar mengejutkan. Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun berpacaran!" Seohyun berteriak pada kerumunan siswa tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Bilang saja kau iri." Seru Sulli.

"Iri?" Kata Seohyun, kini semua perhatian siswa disana tertuju pada mereka.

"Kenapa aku harus iri? Aku tidak mau seperti dia. Dipacari hanya untuk…."

Sulli menyela ucapan Seohyun dan membentaknya kasar. "Kau menyebalkan, Seo Jo Hyun-ssi!"

Jessica berhenti tertawa dan mulai menatap Sulli dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Hati-hati kalau bicara Sulli-ssi. Jangan mentang-mentang kamu pacar nya Choi Minho kamu bisa bicara seenaknya dengan kami!." Ancam Jessica. Akhirnya Sungmin yang sejak tadi diam mulai melangkah maju mendekati kawanan itu. Tapi Sulli buru-buru menahannya.

"Ada apa ini?" Kyuhyun, EunHae, dan Minho berjalan mendekati mereka. Minho langsung merangkul bahu Sulli begitu sampai disamping gadis itu. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan Seohyun bergantian.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Sungmin baru akan menjawab, tapi keburu disela Seohyun. Seohyun langsung bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun sambil memasang tampang menyedihkan. Sungmin menatap Seohyun geli.

"Dia menyerang ku duluan, Oppa.. Gadis ini benar-benar kasar!" adu Seohyun. Sungmin membulatkan matanya, wajahnya serasa terbakar saking kesalnya melihat Seohyun menyeringai dibalik lengan Kyuhyun.

"Dia bohong! Sudah jelas dia duluan yang memulainya!" sahut Sulli.

"Chagiya…" Minho mengusap pundak Sulli menenangkan.

"Kau! Ikut aku!" Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh Seohyun yang masih bergelayut dilengannya dan beralih menarik tangan Sungmin didepannya, membawa gadis itu untuk menjauh.

Seohyun gelagapan, mendengus sebal menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang makin menjauh.

"Haha.. Rasakan itu!" Sulli tertawa kecil sambil menarik tangan Minho menjauh.

"Hah… Untuk apa bangga dipacari jika hanya untuk memenangkan sebuah taruhan?" Sulli, Minho, dan EunHae yang belum terlalu jauh melangkah pun menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka berbalik kearah Seohyun yang terlihat tengah menyeringai ditempatnya.

"Kau…. Bagaimana bisa tau?" tuntut Hyukjae. Seohyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek seraya tersenyum tipis. Sulli geram ditempatnya, Sulli tau soal taruhan itu dan sebisa mungkin dia tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin mengetahuinya.

"Jaga mulut mu! Kalau sampai kau mengatakannya pada Sungmin, aku tidak akan tinggal diam!" Ancam Sulli. Kemudian mereka berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Seohyun dan teman-temannya.

Seohyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Ia mendengus kala melihat Jessica dan Sooyoung yang sejak tadi diam kini tengah menatap punggung EunHae yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan memuja.

"Astaga, Donghae tampan sekali…" ucap Jessica dengan tangan terkepal didepan dadanya.

"Hyukjae lebih tampan!" Sahut Sooyoung.

Seohyun menghela nafas. Mengibaskan tangannya lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya.

.

.

.

Sabtu pagi yang cerah. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 pagi, namun belum ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun akan bangun dari tidur tampan nya. Kyuhyun masih asik terlelap ketika ponselnya berbunyi, membuat Kyuhyun setengah sadar dari tidur lelapnya.

"Oh… Ini masih pagi, berhenti lah!" dumel Kyuhyun dibalik selimut tebalnya. Samar-samar, Kyuhyun bisa mendengar ringtone ponselnya yang sedikit berbeda.

_**Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi…**_

**Kyuhyun POV**

**Kok… Ringtone ini jarang terdengar, ya? Ini kan lagu nya Super Junior "No Other", lagu yang aku pasang khusus untuk seseorang. Dan seseorang itu adalah Lee Sungmin.**

**OH GOD! Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini! Seakan langsung tersadar seratus persen dan bangun dengan sangat tidak elitnya, ku raih ponsel yang masih memainkan lagu No Other itu di meja nakas disamping tempat tidur ku.**

**YA! begitu melihat layar ponsel, jantung ku berdegup sangat cepat. Oh ayolah, ini bukan berlebihan. Sungmin menelfon ku duluan untuk yang pertama kalinya, wajar kan jika aku sesenang ini? HAHA. Setelah menghela nafas panjang, aku langsung bergegas mengangkat telfonnya. **

**"Halo…" Sapa ku canggung.**

**"Ha-lo… Kyu…" suaranya lembut banget! Tapi kenapa terdengar agak ragu ya?**

**"Ada apa, Min?" Tanya ku datar, huh… Kau harus tetap menjaga image cool mu Cho Kyuhyun!**

**"Kau.. Cepat kesini!" **

**"Hah? Kemana?"**

**"Ke Stadium bola dekat sekolah kita." Loh? Ngapain Sungmin disana? mau main bola?-_-**

**"Ngapain kamu disana?"**

**"Tadi Sulli mengirimi aku pesan singkat dan mengajak ku bertemu disini, tapi kayanya aku datang terlalu cepat. Kyu, please.. Aku takut…" Suara Sungmin terdengar amat sangat lirih, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Dia takut? Takut kenapa?**

**"Takut? Takut kenapa?"**

**"Dari tadi ada seorang namja yang sama sekali tak ku kenal terus mengikuti ku. Orangnya aneh, psycho kayanya." Begitu Sungmin menyelesaikan ucapannya, tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menyambar jaket didekat ku. **

**"Tunggu aku." Tidak memperdulikan penampilan ku yang benar-benar mengenaskan, aku langsung beranjak ke bagasi menuju mobil dan langsung tancap gas. Tanpa sarapan, tanpa mandi, bahkan tanpa cuci muka.**

**Kyuhyun POV End.**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya setelah selesai memarkir mobil kesayangannya. Suasana stadium disana tidak terlalu ramai. Kyuhyun menjelajahi seisi stadium mencari sosok Sungmin. Tapi, ia tidak menemukan sosok Sungmin. Kyuhyun berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Tapi tetap saja sosok Sungmin tidak terlihat disana. Sampai tiba-tiba…

"Kyuhyun!" Sebuah suara yang amat sangat Kyuhyun khawatir kan sejak tadi terdengar tepat dibelakang telinganya.

Kyuhyun berbalik. Lega melihat Sungmin yang kini sedang berdiri didepannya dengan keadaan baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun tersenyum, berdiri kaku didepan Sungmin yang tengah membalas senyumannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Kyuhyun berjalan beberapa langkah menghampiri Sungmin.

"Untungnya gak kenapa-kenapa." Sahut Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Terus ada apa?" Kyuhyun masih menjaga nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar kalau dia khawatir.

"Itu, namja disana itu sejak tadi ngikutin aku terus. Tadi dia hampir mendekat, untung aku langsung ke parkiran yang suasana nya agak ramai." Sungmin menunjuk seorang pemuda yang sepertinya sebaya dengan mereka tengah berdiri di dekat tiang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Pemuda itu memakai sweater hitam dan topi hitam yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Tapi entah mengapa, Kyuhyun merasa tidak asing dengan sosok itu, seperti pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat. Tapi dimana?

"Kau kenal dia?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng lemah lalu menunduk.

"Kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun hendak melangkah.

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja memberinya sedikit 'pengertian'." Kemudian Kyuhyun langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri pemuda tersebut. Tapi baru beberapa langkah jalan, orang itu menghindar dan beranjak pergi. Pemuda itu berjalan menjauh dan berhasil menghindar dengan gesit.

Kyuhyun mengeryit. Melihat gaya pemuda itu berjalan sungguh tidak asing dimatanya. Dia pasti pernah bertemu orang ini sebelumnya. Kyuhyun yakin itu.

Mata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengarah pada sebuah bangunan kecil di sudut lapangan. Itu dia! Toilet umum!

Begitu masuk kedalam toilet, Kyuhyun menemukan pemuda itu tengah asyik mencuci tangan di wastafel. Pemuda itu melihat Kyuhyun dengan tatapan santai.

"Siapa kau? Dan, apa urusan mu dengan Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun menjaga nada suaranya agar tetap tenang. Pemuda itu diam.

"Saya bertanya, tolong di jawab!" Nada suara Kyuhyun sedikit meninggi. Kyuhyun makin geram ketika melihat pemuda itu tersenyum sinis.

"Annyeong Cho Kyuhyun. Kita bertemu lagi. Masih ingat aku?" pemuda itu akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan melepas topinya. Kyuhyun tersentak saat melihat wajah pemuda itu dengan jelas. Pemuda itu… pantas saja dia merasa tidak asing dengan pemuda ini.

Pemuda ini, Jung Yonghwa.. Awal dari semua mimpi buruk nya dua bulan terakhir ini.

.

.

.

To Be Contiuned

.

.

.

Haiii… Author update kilat nihhh :3 *tebar menyan*

Mianhae kalau banyak typo.. jujur chapter ini aku tidak melakukan editing. Duhh di edit aja masih suka typo apalagi ngga. Mianhae chingudeul:"

**_BIG THANKS TO: _**

**_Littleevil1367, 1lacie-song, abilhikmah,  
chaerashin, roroputri7692, Heldamagnae, Daecy01, 1KyoKMS26, choelf15, deviyanti137, is0live89, Guest, fariny, SNSA. Dan semuanyaaaaa^0^/_**

Huaaa aku seneng yaaa baca review para reader yang jujur saja membuat semangat menulis saya diujung tanduk(?) Terimakasih banyak dukungannya *Bow

Untuk chapter depan mungkin puncak konfliknya yaaa.. karna ff ini gak akan jadi ff yang banyak chapternya. Target ku sih dibawah 15 chapter hoho._.

**Terima kasih banyak untuk semua reader yang review atau pun silent readers…. Tapi, buat para silent reader, yaaa akan lebih baik jika kalian menunjukan jati diri kalian(?)**

**Tetep review yaaa supaya kisah ini akan terus berlanjut sampai KyuMin menemukan kebahagiaannya:") tanpa kalian aku bukan apa-apa:")**

**Salam**

**GyuMin407**


	11. Chapter 11

GyuMin407

Present

"Broken Angel"

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, gak jelas, alur berantakan.

Romance, Drama, Angst, School Life.

Enjoy ^o^

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

**Orang ini, kenapa aku harus bertemu orang ini lagi. Jung Yonghwa, karena ulah nya aku terpuruk dua bulan belakangan ini. Karena ulahnya aku harus mendapat cidera bahu kanan ku, dan karena ulahnya juga aku tidak lolos seleksi. Aku tau ada yang salah dengan pukulan nya waktu itu, pukulannya bukan terarah untuk melesat jauh ketengah lapangan melainkan ke bahu ku. Aku tau dia sengaja. Tapi, kenapa?**

**"Bagaimana cideramu? Ku dengar besok kau sudah bisa main di pembukaan turnamen, ne? ya meski hanya sebagai pitcher cadangan sesudah Kim Kibum." Tambah orang itu.**

**"Cukup basa-basinya! Sebenarnya apa mau mu?" tegas ku.**

**"Mau ku? Tentu saja menghancurkan hidup seorang bajingan yang sudah membuat gadis yang aku cintai menangis!" cibir nya. Apa maksudnya? Dia menyukai sapa? Dan siapa yang aku buat menangis?**

**Kemudian ku lihat Yonghwa mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sweater nya. Sebuah benda terbuat dari kayu, dengan panjang kira-kira satu jengkal tangan ku.**

**Oh Shit! Itu pisau lipat. Refleks, aku segera berlari dan mendorongnya sampai tubuhnya membentur tembok. Pisau itu pun terlempar entah kemana. Sekarang, pergumulan diantara kami pun tidak bisa dihindarkan. Dia berhasil menendang perut ku hingga terjembap ke belakang. Saat aku berusaha bangkit, Yonghwa mencari-cari pisau lipatnya. Sebelum dia berhasil mendapatkannya, ku tendang perutnya sampai terjatuh, lagi, ku tendang perutnya dan member sebuah pukulan di dagu nya. Yonghwa terengah, ku cengkram lehernya keras-keras.**

**"PSYCHO! APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI, HAH?!" tanya ku emosi.**

**"Ha-Ha-Ha" Sial! Bukannya takut. Dia malah tertawa sambil membuang ludah yang kini bercampur dengan darah.**

**"Cho Kyuhyun…" gumam Yonghwa. Aku masih diam menunggu lanjutan ucapannya. "Ternyata susah juga ya menghancurkan mu. Kau selalu dikelilingi orang-orang hebat! Semua yang kau inginkan. Semua memilih mu, bahkan sampai gadis yang ku cintai pun lebih memilih mu dari pada aku. Beruntung sekali kau." Aku sedikit terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Dia… Dia tidak benar-benar jahat sebenarnya, dia hanya iri, dia hanya iri pada ku.**

**"Siapa gadis yang kau cintai itu?" Yonghwa kembali meludah. Gayanya masih tetap santai. "Kau tidak perlu tau siapa gadis itu."**

**"Begini saja." Sergah ku. "Mulai hari ini tolong lupakan semua dendam kamu pada saya, dalam hal apapun itu. Dan satu hal lagi, jangan pernah ganggu atau sentuh Lee Sungmin seujung jari pun! Karna aku tidak akan membiarkan kau hidup jika itu terjadi!" tiba-tiba ponsel ku berbunyi. Telfon dari Sungmin.**

**"Halo.." sahut ku.**

**"Kyuuuuuuuuu!" Suara Sungmin terdengar panik diujung telefon. **

**"Kamu kenapa?" **

**"Ini, tiba-tiba ada dua orang preman deketin aku. Mereka lagi ngejar-ngejar aku, mereka serem-serem banget, Kyu!"**

**"Dimana kamu sekarang?"**

**"Dideket stadion bola."**

**"Aku ke…. Halo Min… Sungmin!" **

**"Hahahaha" Yonghwa lalu tertawa. "Seharusnya kamu itu tidak membiarkan Sungmin sendirian, Kyu. Sementara kamu mengejar aku sampe kesini. Hahaha"**

**Emosi ku pu sudah tidak bisa ku bendung lagi. Aku menatap Yonghwa dengan tatapan penuh amarah. "ARGGHHH… BRENGSEK!"**

**BUAAGHHH**

**"Pengecut!" setelah memukul pipinya sekeras mungkin, aku langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yonghwa yang terpuruk sendirian di dalam toilet.**

**Kyuhyun POV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berlari kencang menuju arah stadion bola. Tapi dia tidak tau, Sungmin lari kesisi mana dari stadion. Saat sampai, nafas Kyuhyun terengah-engah. Kyuhyun mencoba menelfon Sungmin, tapi beberapa kali dia mencoba, Sungmin tidak mengangkat telfonnya. Perasaan putus asa mulai menghinggapi Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin tak kunjung ia temukan. Dia tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada Sungmin.

Keringat deras mulai membasahi dahi Kyuhyun. Selama beberapa menit terus mencari Sungmin, Kyuhyun beristirahat sejenak.

"Sial! Dimana mereka?!" Kyuhyun kalut. Antara khawatir dan takut.

Dan setelah sekian lama mencari, akhirnya…

"Kyuhyunnn!" Sebuah teriakan yang Kyuhyun tau persis siapa pemiliknya terdengar lantang dari arah belakangnya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat Sungmin tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Minnnn!" panggil Kyuhyun. "Gwenchana?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab, dia malah langsung memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Kyu, aku takut!" Sungmin bicara sambil menangis, membuat perasaan Kyuhyun makin kalut ditempatnya.

"Gwenchana, ada aku disini. Kamu aman sekarang. Ada aku, Sayang…"

Sungmin langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam-dalam. Kyuhyun yang baru sadar pun langsung merutuki mulutnya yang seenaknya memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan 'sayang'. Kyuhyun melongo dengan sangat tidak tampannya. Sungmin tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Malah dia kembali memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

Setelah itu tidak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya. Sungmin masih terus-terusan menangis dengan posisi memeluk erat Kyuhyun. Melihat Sungmin yang seperti ini membuat sesuatu didalam hati Kyuhyun ikutan terkoyak.

Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin pergi begitu melihat dua orang yang ia yakini tadi mengejar Sungmin berlarian kecil kearah mereka. Sungmin yang belum siap pun harus mengimbangi langkah Kyuhyun dengan tertatih-tatih.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terus berlarian kearah parkir. Dalam beberapa menit keduanya pun sudah berada di parkiran, siap-siap untuk tancap gas.

"It's okay.." Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin lembut ketika melihat gadis itu bergetar ditempatnya.

Hari ini benar-benar menjadi hari yang penuh drama, petualangan, dan sangat mendebarkan. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun berhadapan langsung dengan maut hanya untuk menyelamatkan seorang gadis yang kini menjadi salah satu bagian terpenting didalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Untung kalian tidak mendapat luka yang serius.." Ujar Leeteuk setelah selesai mengobati luka memar Kyuhyun. Kini Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Sulli, Minho, dan EunHae tengah berada diruang tengah kediaman Lee.

Sulli benar-benar kaget saat melihat sebuah pesan singkat yang mengatasnamakan dirinya diponsel Sungmin. Jelas-jelas itu bukanlah pesan darinya.

"Jadi pesan ini benar-benar bukan dari Sulli?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sulli mengangguk mantap sambil meletakan ponsel Sungmin diatas meja kaca didepannya.

"Berarti Yonghwa benar-benar sudah merencanakan ini dengan matang, Kyu." Sahut Hyukjae yang sejak tadi diam. Sedikit banyak dia mengenal sosok Yonghwa, karna dia pernah satu sekolah dengan pemuda itu ketika Junior High School. Hyukjae tau kalau Yonghwa itu memiliki sifat ambisius yang kadar obsesinya melebihi Minho.

"Dia bilang, dia ingin menyingkirkan Sungmin karna aku membuat gadis yang disukai nya menangis. Menurut mu, siapa gadis itu?" Kyuhyun menatap wajah teman nya satu per satu.

"Seohyun?" gumam Hyukjae lirih. "Yonghwa sudah menyukai Seohyun sejak di bangku SMP…"

"Seohyun? Benarkah dia? Setahu ku dia gadis biasa yang tidak suka mencari gara-gara." Sahut Kyuhyun disertai kerutan didahinya.

Sungmin mendengus. Andai saja Kyuhyun tau sosok asli dari gadis yang tadi dia sebut tidak suka cari gara-gara itu. Wanita rubah itu… entah mengapa Sungmin merasa sangat kesal mendengar Kyuhyun yang secara tidak langsung membela Seohyun.

"E-ehm…" merasa pikirannya mulai aneh, Sungmin berdehem pelan. Dan sialnya itu dilihat oleh Donghae yang duduk tepat didepannya.

"Ya… Sungmin cemburu, eoh?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya kala mendengar kalimat ejekan Donghae. Ia mendongak dan mendapati semua tatapan disana sedang mengarah ke arahnya, semua menatap jahil kearah Sungmin namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang Sungmin sendiri tidak mengerti apa arti dari pandangan tersebut.

"Eiiishh.. Aku tidak cemburu. Ya! jangan asal bicara Donghae-ssi!" semprot Sungmin. Yang lain hanya tertawa melihat wajah kesal Sungmin yang memerah. Sungmin mendengus, percuma dia teriak-teriak kalau hasilnya tidak ada. Percuma, buang-buang tenaga saja.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa Oppa membiarkan Sungmin lolos?! Diberi tugas begini saja kau tidak bisa melakukannya dengan benar!" Seohyun menatap geram pemuda didepannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yonghwa.

"Maafkan Oppa, Oppa sudah berusaha, tapi yah gara-gara kedatangan Cho Kyuhyun itu rencana kita.. Gagal." Ucap Yonghwa dengan nada suara yang sangat meyakinkan.

Dia tau gadis didepannya ini pasti akan marah besar karna dia tidak bisa melakukan tugas yang diberikan Seohyun dengan benar. Sebenarnya tugas nya hampir terselesaikan jika saja Kyuhyun tidak datang dan mengacaukan segalanya.

Seohyun mendengus dan membuang tatapannya keluar jendela café. Jika saja ini bukan ditempat umum, ingin rasanya Seohyun mencakar-cakar wajah pemuda didepannya ini. Dia kesal, sangat kesal begitu menerima telfon dari Yonghwa kalau rencana nya untuk menyingkirkan Lee Sungmin gagal karna Kyuhyun datang menolong gadis itu. Seohyun kesal, kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang menolong Sungmin?

"Kau tidak berguna Oppa!" Gumam Seohyun masih memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela. Kata-kata Seohyun sontak membuat Yonghwa mengangkat wajahnya, bisa-bisa nya gadis itu mengatakan hal yang begitu menyakitkan itu kepadanya setelah apa yang telah Yonghwa lakukan untuknya selama ini.

"Kau bilang aku tidak berguna? Kau bilang aku tidak berguna setelah apa yang telah aku lakukan untuk mu selama ini? Bahkan aku sudah memberikan segala yang ku punya untuk mu. Tapi, apa pernah kau memikirkan aku sejenak? Memikirkan perasaan ku?" Emosi Yonghwa naik ketitik teratasnya. Ia sudah berusaha mati-matian menjaga nada suaranya, tapi nihil. Emosinya sudah tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. Ia lelah, lelah dengan semua siksaan batin yang gadis itu berikan.

"Oppa, bukankah selama ini Oppa tau bagaimana perasaan ku pada Kyuhyun? Bukan kah Oppa memahaminya dengan sangat baik?" lirih Seohyun dengan kepala tertunduk. Jujur sekarang Seohyun tidak berani menatap ke wajah Yonghwa, apalagi matanya.

Inilah kali pertamanya Seohyun melihat Yonghwa semarah ini. Selama ini, Yonghwa tidak pernah menunjukan rasa marah atau kesalnya sedikit pun pada nya meski dia meminta sesuatu yang aneh-aneh. Ini kali pertama nya ia melihat Yonghwa seperti ini, dan jujur ini membuatnya ketakutan.

"Selama ini kita selalu membahas tentang perasaan mu, lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan ku sendiri?! Jelas-jelas kau tau kalau aku mencintai mu, tapi kau mempermainkan aku. Berhenti mempermainkan ku! Kau menghancurkan segala yang ku punya!." Yonghwa mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal lalu melanjutkan.

"Ini aku, inilah aku yang telah memberi mu segalanya. Cobalah, lihat aku sekali saja." Yonghwa tersenyum sinis ketika melihat Seohyun masih menundukan wajah menghindar dari tatapannya. Dia bodoh! Dia bodoh karna bisa jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona gadis didepannya ini.

"Miris. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menuntut kejelasan dari mu. Aku bodoh! Seharusnya aku tau dari awal, kita tidak akan pernah bisa memulai!" Yonghwa beranjak berdiri dari duduknya dan berbalik meninggalkan meja nya dengan Seohyun tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun lagi.

Seohyun mengangkat wajahnya. Melihat punggung Yonghwa yang semakin menjauh dari pandangan matanya. Tanpa sadar cairan bening itu keluar dari sudut matanya. Mengalir dengan derasnya melewati tulang pipinya. Hati nya sakit mendengar ucapan pemuda itu barusan.

"Oppa…" Lirih Seohyun entah kepada siapa.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun meremas tangannya gemas. Berulang-ulang kali ia menghembuskan nafas kasar dan kembali menghirupnya pelan-pelan. sebentar lagi gilirannya melempar. Kim Kibum sudah menyelesaikan dua putaran pertamanya dengan sangat baik tadi. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ini bukan pertandingan pertamanya tapi kenapa rasanya seperti saat pertama kali dia berada di pertandingan pertamanya.

Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba nama gadis manis yang ia yakini kini sedang duduk dibarisan bangku penonton paling depan memenuhi pikirannya. Sedikit banyak Kyuhyun merasa nyaman kala mengingat wajah manis itu tersenyum manis kepadanya. Mungkin terdengar gila, Kyuhyun juga bingung, seberapa hebatnya sih seorang Lee Sungmin sampai mampu membuat Cho Kyuhyun sampai seperti ini. Sudah ribuan kali Kyuhyun mencari jawaban, tapi tetap saja jalan buntu yang dia dapat.

"Cho! Bersiaplah, sekarang giliran mu." Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia berjalan tepat dibelakang pelatih Choi. Sesekali terlihat dia menghembuskan nafasnya untuk sekedar menghilangkan gugup.

Matanya berjelajah kederetan bangku penonton. Sudah banyak penggemarnya yang rata-rata para gadis kini tengah menyerukan namanya sambil mengangkat banner mereka tinggi-tinggi. Kyuhyun masih melakukan pencariannya sampai akhirnya matanya terpaku pada sosok dideretan tengah yang kini tengah memandangnya sambil tersenyum sumringah.

Sungmin. Sungmin lah yang membuat Kyuhyun menatap lama kearah bangku penonton. Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, mulutnya berbicara tanpa suara. Tapi Kyuhyun tau apa yang gadis itu ucapkan. 'FIGHTING!'

Kyuhyun memfokuskan pandangannya pada batter didepannya. Ia agak tersentak begitu mengetahui rivalnya kali ini adalah Jung Yonghwa. Tapi, Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat wajah Yonghwa yang tampak murung.

"Hana…." Kyuhyun mulai memasang kuda-kuda nya.

"Dul…." Tangan Kyuhyun mulai menganyun ke udara.

"Sett…."

SUINGGGGGGG~~~~~~~~

Seisi stadium menghening ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan lemparannya. Luar biasa! Benar-benar seperti menggunakan kecepatan cahaya! Bahkan Sungmin sampai dibuat menganga ditempatnya.

BRUKKK

Kyuhyun tersenyum menang ketika melihat Yonghwa yang tidak berhasil memukul bolanya. Kyuhyun langsung bergegas berlari menuju pos-pos secepat yang ia bisa. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menoleh ketempat dimana Sungmin duduk. Tersenyum menang ketika melihat gadis itu balas menatapnya sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya di udara.

Dia berhasil.

Kyuhyun sang Pitcher sudah kembali.

Dan itu berkat Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar hebat Oppa…" Sungmin yang hendak membuka pintu ruang ganti pemain pun mengurungkan niatnya begitu mendengar suara Seohyun didalam. Seohyun sedang bersama Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pujian Seohyun yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia dengar sejak pertandingan dinyatakan usai tadi. Gadis itu terus-terusan menempeli Kyuhyun sampai ke ruang ganti. Ck!

"Bisakah kau menyingkir? Keberadaan mu benar-benar menganggu." Sungmin hampir saja tertawa mendengar respon Kyuhyun pada Seohyun. Ia yakin wajah rubah itu sedang memerah menahan kesal sekarang.

"Oppa… Sampai kapan kau akan bersama Sungmin? Bukankah ini sudah lewat dari batas waktu taruhan itu?" ucap Seohyun santai. Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Seohyun tajam. Sementara Sungmin kini tengah membatu ditempatnya.

'Taruhan? Apa maksudnya?' batin Sungmin. Tanpa sadar meremas gagang pintu digenggamannya.

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui hal ini?" Kyuhyun mencengkram pergelangan tangan Seohyun dan membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan sambil berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja aku tau. Kau, dan teman-teman mu bertaruh kan? Jika kau bisa menaklukan Sungmin dalam waktu satu bulan maka mobil Donghae menjadi milikmu. Tentu saja aku tau, Oppa" Seohyun menyeringai ketika melihat Sungmin yang menegang didepan pintu, ternyata Seohyun sudah melihat Sungmin dari tadi.

Kyuhyun melotot. Bagaimana bisa Seohyun tau soal taruhan sialan itu?

CKLEK…..

Pintu kayu itu terbuka, membuat Kyuhyun dan Seohyun menoleh ke arah pintu. Seohyun tersenyum menang dan tertawa sinis didalam hati melihat Sungmin dengan wajah pucat kini tengah memandang kosong ke arahnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Wajahnya memucat begitu menangkap sosok Sungmin di ambang pintu. Seohyun masih tersenyum senang sambil berjalan-jalan mengendap-endap keluar melalui pintu belakang ruang ganti pemain.

'Gadis itu… Pasti mendengar semuanya' batin Kyuhyun.

"Tolong jelaskan mengapa kau lakukan ini pada ku." Ucap Sungmin pelan.

Akan lebih baik jika dia berteriak. Kyuhyun membenci kekecewaan didalam suaranya. Entah karena apa, Kyuhyun tidak sanggup menatap mata Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya berbicara sambil menatap lutut Sungmin. Dia menceritakan semua pada Sungmin soal taruhan brengsek itu. Dia menceritakannya sedemikian rupa, seakan-akan Sungmin anak kecil yang masih perlu di-dikte. Dia tau Sungmin akan segera tau hal yang sebenarnya. Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan diri untuk apapun respon Sungmin nantinya. Ketika Kyuhyun selesai berbicara. Sungmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Kau… Jahat!" Sungmin langsung bergegas meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih diam mematung ditempatnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin terus berjalan cepat. Entah kemana kakinya akan membawa langkahnya pergi, dia hanya ingin menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Kibum yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun. Air mata terus saja keluar dari sudut matanya tanpa bisa dia cegah.

Tidak, seharusnya dia tidak menangis hanya karena masalah ini. Tidak boleh, Sungmin bukan gadis cengeng. Tapi hati nya berdenyut sesak ketika mengetahui kebenarannya. Saat Kyuhyun menceritakannya, kata-tiap kata yang pemuda itu katakan bagaikan pisau yang mengiris hati Sungmin sedikit demi sedikit. Sungmin tak henti-hentinya mengutuki kebodohannya dalam hati.

'Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta disaat aku takut untuk terjatuh? Dan kini, aku terjatuh… Terjatuh disaat aku sudah amat sangat yakin dengan perasaan ku pada pemuda sialan itu. Lee Sungmin, kau bodoh atau apa?' umpat Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Kau… Bisa-bisa nya kau menyakiti Sungmin seperti ini!" Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menunduk pun lantas mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar suara bass milik Kibum. Kibum menatap Kyuhyun geram, dengan langkah tergesa pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Nafasnya tak beraturan, wajahnya memerah menahan kesal dan kepalan tangan itu…

BUAAGGHHH!

Sebuah pukulan telak Kyuhyun dapatkan dipipi kanannya, pukulan Kibum sangat keras sampai-sampai Kyuhyun tersungkur ke lantai. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir Kyuhyun, sepertinya sobek.

"Brengsek! Kau! Jangan pernah mendekati Sungmin lagi!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat penuh penekanan disetiap katanya itu, Kibum langsung berbalik dan berjalan keluar ruang ganti dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih meringis menahan perih di sudut bibirnya. Tapi, ini bukan seberapa, ia malah berharap Kibum tadi membunuhnya. Dia bisa memahami mengapa Kibum semarah ini padanya. Siapapun pasti akan marah jika melihat orang yang disayanginya disakiti orang lain. Dan bodohnya Kyuhyun, orang yang dia sayangi justru terluka oleh ulahnya sendiri.

"Mianhae.." lirih Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar cairan bening itu perlahan namun pasti mengalir keluar dari sudut matanya.

.

.

.

"Ulljima, Min. Jangan menangis lagi." Heechul mengusap pundak Sungmin sayang. Gadis itu sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Heechul, dan Heechul benar-benar tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan setega ini dengan adik sepupu kesayangannya.

"Eonni, Sungmin salah apa Eonni? Sungmin salah…" Heechul buru-buru menyela ucapan Sungmin sebelum Sungmin menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Sstt.. Jika dia menyakitimu, maka biarkanlah dia dan tetaplah mendo'akan dia. Jangan balas kejahatannya. Karna kamu bukanlah seorang penjahat dan pendendam." Bisik Heechul.

"Tapi.. Tapi aku mencintainya Eonni…" lirih Sungmin disela-sela isakannya.

"Itu bukan salah mu. Cinta itu datang tanpa kita ketahui. Tanpa peringatan, secara tiba-tiba. Wujud dari mencintai itu adalah memaafkan, percuma jika kau berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membencinya jika hati kecilmu selalu memaafkannya." Heechul terdengar menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas sebelum melanjutkan.

"Karena ketulusanlah, cinta tidak pernah membutuhkan kata maaf."

.

.

.

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan pada Lee Sungmin, hah?! Menjadikannya bahan taruhan demi sebuah mobil?! Apa kau sudah mulai bosan dengan mobil mu, hah?!" Kyuhyun menghela nafas mendapati ocehan Hangeng begitu ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke apartement.

Heechul. Hangeng pasti mengetahui ini dari Heechul.

"Jawab aku Cho!" Hangeng menekankan setiap katanya. Kyuhyun mendongak, menghela nafas sebelum bicara.

"Awalnya aku memang mendekatinya karena taruhan itu. Tapi, Hyung percayalah sekarang niat ku berubah. Aku menyukainya, tulus." Kyuhyun menundukan wajahnya lagi. Hatinya kembali berdenyut ketika sekelibat bayangan wajah kecewa Sungmin tadi melintas dikepalanya. Gadis itu pasti tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Kyu, Hati seseorang bukan terbuat dari kertas yang bisa kau buang dan singkirkan dalam sekejap. Hati seseorang bukan lah mainan yang bisa kau buang jika kau sudah bosan memainkannya. Hati seseorang bahkan lebih tajam dari sebuah pisau yang sering di asah. Kau salah jika ingin bermain dengan yang namanya hati, Kyu." Ucap Hangeng bijak. Kyuhyun diam, mencoba mencerna kata-demi kata yang Hangeng ucapkan dengan perlahan.

"Sekarang semua tergantung kepada mu, Kyu. Jujur sebagai Hyung mu, aku kecewa dengan sikapmu. Tapi, jika kau mau memperbaiki semuanya. Aku yakin masih ada kesempatan kedua untuk mu." Hangeng menepuk pundak Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan apartement Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Memikirkan semuanya dari awal sampai saat ini. Berkali-kali pemuda tampan itu terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Kenapa semuanya menjadi rumit begini? Semua akan lebih mudah jika saja Kyuhyun tidak menaruh hati pada Sungmin. Semua akan baik-baik saja jika dia tidak jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

"Aku akan merelakanmu. Aku akan meninggalkanmu, karena aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Finally… Sungmin tau kebenarannya *JENG JENG*

Okey, akhirnya pubcak konflik ff ini muncul juga…. Mengecewakan kah? Mianhe, aku sudah berusaha semampu ku, maklum aku juga masih dalam tahap belajar hehe._.

Huaaa aku seneng yaaa baca review para reader yang jujur saja membuat semangat menulis saya diujung tanduk(?) Terimakasih banyak dukungannya *Bow

**Q : Ada moment SiBum tidak?**

**A : Karna disini Kibum tidak di GS alias doi tetep jadi laki-laki. Maka, tidak ada moment SiBum disini. Mianhae:(**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**GyuMinnieChild, Guest, kim na lla, MinChan137, ZaAra eviLKyu, ****kimberly lavenders, ****Choleerann, fariny, Won407, aeyraa kms, minnie kyumin, tika, AprilJellyFish, lacie-song, LEE ANTA, roroputri7692, littleevil1367, minniehaekyu, abilhikmah, noviradwiasri, Choelf15, Heldamagnae, chaerashin, dan Semuanyaaaaaa^0^/**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk semua reader yang review atau pun silent readers…. Tapi, buat para silent reader, yaaa akan lebih baik jika kalian menunjukan jati diri kalian(?)**

**Tetep review yaaa supaya kisah ini akan terus berlanjut sampai KyuMin menemukan kebahagiaannya:") tanpa kalian aku bukan apa-apa:")**

**Salam**

**GyuMin407**


	12. Chapter 12

GyuMin407

Present

"Broken Angel"

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, Drama, Angst, School Life.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

"Hangeng-ah!" Heechul langsung menghambur kepelukan pria berdarah China itu begitu Hangeng keluar dari mobilnya.

Hangeng tertawa kecil mendapati sikap kekanakan calon istrinya. Ia mengangkat tangan, bermaksud mengacak-ngacak surai hitam wanita itu. Namun, senyum Heechul menghilang ketika melihat sosok lain keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Masih punya muka kamu datang kemari?" tanya Heechul sinis ketika sosok yang ternyata Kyuhyun itu berdiri disamping Hangeng. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Dia malah menatap Hangeng minta tolong.

"Chul-ah, biarkan masalah ini mereka saja yang mengatasinya. Mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa, bukan?"

"Apa menjadikan seorang gadis sebagai bahan taruhan adalah hal yang bisa dikatakan dewasa?" Heechul mendelik. Kyuhyun menelan ludah, kata-kata Heechul benar-benar menampar harga diri Kyuhyun. Tapi, dia tidak boleh kalah. Dia harus bertemu Sungmin.

"Noona, kumohon…" nada suara Kyuhyun begitu menyedihkan. Kyuhyun saja merasa jijik begitu mendengar suaranya sendiri. Ia berharap, Heechul mau memberikannya kesempatan untuk bicara dengan Sungmin walau hanya lima menit saja.

Heechul menghela nafas lalu melirik Hangeng. Ia mendengus ketika melihat pria itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ini masalah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, dia tidak boleh ikut campur terlalu jauh.

"Dia ada di taman belakang." Kyuhyun langsung bergegas pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Heechul. Heechul lagi-lagi mendengus melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba sumringah.

'Ck! Kemana perginya tampang menyedihkannya itu?' batin Heechul menatap punggung Kyuhyun jengah. Bahkan anak itu tidak berbasa-basi lagi, malah main masuk saja kedalam rumah. Benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan mereka bicara dari hati ke hati." Heechul menoleh dan mendapati Hangeng tengah tersenyum sambil menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Apapun keputusannya, itu pasti yang terbaik untuk mereka." Sahut Heechul.

.

.

**Untuk scene dibawah ini, author saranin para reader baca sambil dengar lagu 'Kyuhyun-The way to break up' terima kasih :D**

.

"E-Ehm…"

Sungmin tersentak dari lamunanya dan menoleh ke samping. Tepat disampingnya, Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya tanpa ekspressi sambil duduk di kursi tepat disebelahnya. Selama beberapa saat, Sungmin menahan nafasnya saking terkejutnya. Kenapa pemuda itu ada disini?

Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang duduk sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Sungmin merasa dadanya berdebar sangat keras sekarang. Berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun… Dia kesal, dia kesal melihat Kyuhyun, tapi tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa rindu itu ada. Terselip diantara rasa kesal yang meyeruak didalam hatinya.

"Aku akan meminta waktu mu selama lima menit." Ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengeryit.

"Untuk?" tanya Sungmin ling-lung. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lama.

"Saying goodbye, maybe?"

Mendadak Sungmin merasa perut nya mulas. Ia merasa dunianya terhenti saat Kyuhyun mengatakan itu. Sungmin diam, tenggorokannya tercekik.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi belakangan ini… Maafkan aku, mari kita tinggalkan semuanya."

"Kenapa?" Sungmin tidak tau kenapa malah kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Karena ini semua hanya usaha ku untuk memenangkan taruhan itu." Kyuhyun tersenyum, di paksakan.

"Saat itu, kau sedang dalam kondisi rapuh dan aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat dengan sebuah niat yang jahat. Perasaan apapun yang pernah kita miliki… Lupakan saja. Kita hanya terbawa suasana."

Tanpa sadar, Sungmin menggenggam erat gelas yang dipegangnya.

"Terbawa suasana, ya?"

"Maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk mempermainkanmu, sungguh."

Sungmin menggigit bibir, menahan isakannya yang sudah sampai diujung bibirnya.

"Aku tidak berharap kamu akan memaafkan aku. Kamu berhak membenci ku."

Sungmin membuang wajah ke samping. Cairan bening itu menetes begitu Sungmin mengedipkan matanya.

'Aku tidak boleh menangis, sesakit apapun itu. aku tidak boleh menangis.' Batin Sungmin. Tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus air mata nya kasar. Dan untunglah, Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya.

"Kamu bisa senang sekarang. Aku tidak akan menganggu mu lagi."

Tidak, Sungmin tidak senang sama sekali. Hatinya perih, kata-kata Kyuhyun bagai jarum yang menghujam hatinya tanpa henti.

Sungmin pun akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Tidak, aku tidak merasa senang sama sekali."

"Seharusnya kau merasa senang, Min." Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Sungmin menunduk, ia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

"Tidak usah sedih begitu." Kyuhyun menjentik dahi Sungmin. "Seiring berjalannya waktu, kamu pasti bisa melupakan semuanya."

Sungmin diam. Kyuhyun benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Kita hanya perlu berpisah, saling menjauhi, dan menjalani hidup dengan normal seperti biasa. Anggap saja semua ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tetap diam dengan tatapan sendu. Kyuhyun tidak menginginkan ini, sungguh.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Ia belum pernah jatuh cinta. Dan begitu ia merasakan nya pada gadis dihadapannya kini, dia harus segera meninggalkan gadis itu. hati Kyuhyun melengos. Gadis dihadapannya tampak sedih, rapuh, dan menyedihkan. Kyuhyun tidak berani mengira Sungmin begini karena berpisah dengannya. Dia tidak pantas. Dia hanya seorang pemuda brengsek yang tega menyakiti gadis seperti Sungmin. Dia benar-benar tidak pantas.

"Satu menit lagi." Kyuhyun melirik arlojinya.

.

.

.

Sungmin gelisah diposisinya. Satu menit tidaklah cukup. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin berpisah. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, dan pemuda itu pun membalasnya. Kini detik demi detik terasa begitu berharga bagi keduanya.

"Jadi.." Kyuhyun mulai berdiri dari duduknya. "Selamat tinggal.."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan memohon, tapi Kyuhyun malah memalingkan wajah dan mulai melangkah. Tanpa sadar, Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun, menahan pemuda itu pergi.

"Jangan pergi…" suara Sungmin bergetar.

Kyuhyun diam, dia tidak berbalik. Jika dia berbalik maka dia akan menghancurkan pertahanannya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sungmin masih terduduk ditempatnya, menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh. Ia tidak pernah merasa sesedih ini ketika ditinggal seseorang, bahkan saat ibunya meninggal sekalipun.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin teringat kata-kata Kyuhyun. Mungkin semua ini hanya tentang 'terbawa suasana'. Mungkin benar kata Kyuhyun, ini hanya karena mereka sama-sama terbawa suasana, tidak lebih.

Sungmin menunduk, kemudian terisak keras. Lagi-lagi dia menangis karena pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, lalu memejamkan matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Sungmin yang tersenyum. Kyuhyun langsung terduduk dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya brutal.

"Cukup hapus dia hari ini, lepaskan dia." Gumamnya.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa membiarkan ini menjadi semakin rumit. Sebelum ini menjadi lebih rumit, ia memlih untuk segera menyudahinya. Dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang benar. Dia hanya harus meyakinkan diri.

Ingatan Kyuhyun kembali pada kejadian ditaman belakang rumah Heechul sore tadi, saat dia mengatakan selamat tinggal. Dia tidak pernah menyangka rasanya akan sesakit ini. Tidak pernah.

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV **

**Satu bulan berlalu dengan sangat lambat bagiku. Aku tidak pernah sesedih ini. Aku juga tidak pernah mengira, melupakan mu akan membutuhkan waktu sepanjang ini. Aku kira, dalam waktu sesaat aku akan segera lupa dengan mu. Tapi aku salah, kamu masih memenuhi sesak ruang di hati dan pikiranku. Bahkan, sampai sekarang kamu masih yang terhebat.**

**Satu bulan harusnya waktu yang cukup untuk sekedar menghilangkan perasaan yang kau sebut 'terbawa suasana' ini. Namun ternyata, hari demi hari ku lewati, dirimu masih pada posisimu dihati ku. **

**Melupakan tidak pernah mudah. Merelakan sesuatu yang ada menjadi tidak ada tidaklah semudah saat kau mengatakannya. Mengapa di otakku, kau tidak beranjak sedikit pun. Dan aku masih sering menangisi apa yang telah terjadi diantara kita. **

**Apa ini tujuan mu? Menyakitiku sampai ke bagian terdalam ku? Jika iya, maka kau berhasil dengan nilai yang sangat sempurna. Kau masih bisa ku lihat. Sosok mu masih berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatku. Tapi kenapa sulit bagi ku untuk menggapai mu?**

**Terakhir kita bicara, kau memilih untuk menyerah dan melepaskanku. Bahkan saat itu kau tidak menoleh lagi kearah ku ketika aku menahan mu pergi. Kau meminta kita berpisah. Tanpa pelukan terakhir, hanya sebuah kata yang begitu menyayat nadi. **

**Apakah kau menganggap kebersamaan kita selama ini adalah sebuah permainan? Taruhan itu? astaga, aku bahkan sudah melupakan masalah taruhan konyol itu. Toh, aku juga sudah benar-benar terjerat olehmu. Masalah taruhan itu atau bukan aku sudah tidak peduli lagi.**

**Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi aku mencintainya. Aku merindukannya hampir disetiap malam, berharap suatu hari dia akan kembali menjadi Kyuhyun yang dulu, Kyuhyun-ku, namja-ku.**

**Sungmin POV End.**

.

.

.

"Kau menangis lagi?" Suara bass itu membuat Sungmin tersentak, gadis itu segera menghapus air matanya kasar. Ia mengangkat wajah menatap Kibum yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan rumit. Sungmin tersenyum, miris.

Kibum menghela nafas. Ia menuntun tubuh Sungmin untuk berdiri menghadapnya. Sungmin hanya diam, dia sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk menolak.

"Kumohon, jangan siksa aku dengan melihat keadaan mu yang seperti ini. Lee Sungmin, bangkitlah." Kibum menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Membenamkan kepala gadis itu didadanya.

Kibum tersenyum kala mengetahui Sungmin kini membalas pelukannya. Namun, belum sedetik Kibum tersenyum, Kibum menghela nafas kala tangis Sungmin meledak didadanya. Sakit. Kibum sakit mendengar isakan putus asa Sungmin. Dia sakit melihat Sungmin seperti ini.

"Ulljima.." Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

.

Sementara disalah satu pohon maple tak jauh dari tempat Sungmin dan Kibum, Kyuhyun menatap miris hasil Polaroid yang ada ditangannya. Itu adalah foto Kibum yang tengah memeluk Sungmin. Inilah pekerjaan baru Kyuhyun satu bulan belakangan ini, menjadi seorang stalker Lee Sungmin.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin sekali menjadi sosok yang mendekap Sungmin kala gadis itu menangis, bukan malah menonton saja dari kejauhan seperti ini. Tapi Kyuhyun sadar diri, Sungmin juga begini pasti karena ulahnya. Tapi melihat lelaki lain memeluk gadis itu… Itu sama saja dengan membunuh Kyuhyun secara perlahan-lahan.

PUKK..

Sebuah tepukan dibahunya membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Kyuhyun menoleh, dan mendapati Yesung tengah tersenyum penuh arti ke arahnya.

.

.

.

"Oppa…" pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatan mendribble bola basket ketika suara lembut itu mengalun lembut seperti semilir angin. Pemuda itu menoleh pun menoleh.

Pemuda yang ternyata Yonghwa itu menghela nafas ketika melihat Seohyun tengah tersenyum sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya di udara. Ada perasaan senang kala melihat gadis yang selama satu bulan ini mati-matian dia hindari. Bukan tanpa alasan dia menghindari Seohyun. Dia sedang dalam tahap melupakan gadis cantik itu. Tapi nampaknya Yonghwa harus kecewa, dadanya masih berdesir kala menatap wajah cantik itu.

"Oppa, kau melamun?" Yonghwa tersentak. Ia menatap Seohyun yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Yonghwa terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai tidak menyadari gadis itu berjalan mendekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yonghwa menatap Seohyun sinis, berusaha tak berekspresi berlebihan. Bertolak belakang dengan keadaan jantungnya saat ini.

"Kau menghilang selama satu bulan ini, kemana saja kau?" semprot Seohyun.

"Kenapa? Kau membutuhkan orang untuk mencelakai Lee Sungmin lagi?" ketus Yonghwa sinis. Seohyun melongo, menatap Yonghwa tidak percaya.

"Apa aku sejahat itu dimata mu? Lagi pula, aku sudah meminta maaf kok pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin soal kejadian di stadion waktu itu." ucap Seohyun lirih.

"Bagus kalau kau sadar." Sahut Yonghwa. Seohyun memilih untuk diam.

Selama beberapa saat suasana diantara keduanya terasa begitu canggung. Seohyun menghela nafas, entah sudah yang keberapa kali. Pemuda dihadapannya ini benar-benar keras kepala.

"Aku lelah mengejar orang yang tidak menginginkan ku." Ucapan Seohyun sukses membuat Yonghwa mengangkat wajahnya, Yonghwa menatap Seohyun bingung. Apa maksud ucapannya barusan?

"Aku fikir Cho Kyuhyun adalah segala yang aku butuhkan didunia ini. Dunia ku hanya berputar pada sosoknya saja hingga tanpa sadar perasaan yang ku punya untuk nya berubah menjadi sebuah obsesi. Aku tau aku bodoh, aku tidak mengenal diriku sendiri. Aku hanya tau Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun saja. Dia adalah sosok pangeran berkuda putih didalam dongeng ku." Seohyun menghela nafas. Haruskah dia mengatakannya sekarang?

"Sampai satu bulan yang lalu, seseorang yang aku anggap sebagai ibu peri ku memilih untuk meninggalkan ku, saat itu juga aku merasa kehilangan oksigen ku. Satu bulan ini aku berfikir, sebenarnya siapa yang ada dihatiku? Sang pangeran? Atau justru sang ibu peri?" Seohyun meraih sebelah tangan Yonghwa dan menggenggamnya erat membuat Yonghwa menatap Seohyun penuh tanya.

"Cinderella bukan apa-apa tanpa ibu peri. Begitu juga aku, aku bukan apa-apa tanpa sosok ibu peri itu. Dongeng akan tetap menjadi dongeng. Pangeran dan Cinderella tidak akan pernah bisa bersama. Karena tanpa sadar, Cinderella jatuh cinta pada ibu perinya sendiri." Seohyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Yonghwa yang kini tengah menatapnya dalam.

Selama beberapa detik keduanya saling menatap sampai Yonghwa tersenyum dan kemudian menarik Seohyun kedalam pelukannya. Akhirnya, penantiannya tak berujung sia-sia. Disaat dia ingin melepaskan semuanya, cinta lah yang datang menghampirinya. Akhirnya, dia mendapat kejelasan itu dari Seohyun.

"Seberapa keras pun aku mencoba menghapusmu, aku tidak akan pernah berhasil. Hatiku selalu kembali kepadamu. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mu." Bisik Yonghwa, ia dapat merasakan Seohyun mengeratkan pelukannya, membenamkan wajah didadanya.

"Jangan pergi lagi, maafkan aku." Isak Seohyun. Oh tidak! Gadis itu menangis sekarang.

"Tidak akan, aku mencintaimu." Yonghwa mengelus rambut Seohyun sayang, sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepalanya. Seohyun mengangkat wajah, menatap Yonghwa lekat.

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya? Aku juga mencintai mu…" Seohyun langsung memeluk Yonghwa kembali. Menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya ke dada Yonghwa. Yonghwa tersenyum kecil, kembali memeluk gadisnya erat.

.

.

.

NEXT DAY

Kibum memasukan kunci loker nya kedalam kantung celananya. Kibum memutar tubuhnya, baru saja dia akan melangkah ketika melihat Kyuhyun tengah berdiri diam memegang sebuah buku berwarna hitam didepan loker Sungmin.

Kibum memilih untuk merapatkan diri pada tembok yang ada disampingnya, mengawasi gerak-gerik Kyuhyun dibalik tembok.

Kyuhyun terlihat gelisah, tatapannya berganti-ganti dari buku yang dipegangnya lalu kearah loker Sungmin. Kibum mengeryit, sebenarnya buku apa itu?

Kibum dapat melihat Kyuhyun menghela nafas sambil mengangguk dari tempatnya bersembunyi.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai terulur untuk membuka loker Sungmin, dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun langsung menaruh buku hitam itu lalu menutup kembali loker Sungmin.

Kibum sedikit mundur kala melihat Kyuhyun menoleh kearahnya, mungkin merasa diperhatikan. Namun Kyuhyun tidak melihat siapa-siapa disana. Dia pun langsung bergegas pergi sebelum ada yang melihatnya.

Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar pergi, Kibum keluar dari tempat persembunyian nya lalu berjalan mendekati loker Sungmin. Didorong rasa penasaran yang menggebu-gebu. Kibum membuka loker Sungmin dan menemukan buku hitam itu tergeletak didalamnya. Kibum menatap buku itu lama.

TAP…. TAP… TAP…

"Haruskah?" gumamnya. Kini tangan kanannya sudah menyentuh permukaan buku hitam tersebut.

TAP…. TAP…. TAP…

Kibum mendadak panik ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ketempatnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, dia menutup kembali loker Sungmin dan bergegas meninggalkan area loker.

Bahkan dia tidak sadar jika tangan kanannya kini tengah menggenggam erat sebuah buku bersampul hitam itu.

.

.

.

Kibum menoleh kekanan dan kirinya, memastikan bahwa hanya ada dirinya lah ditaman belakang sekolah. Sepi, hanya ada Kibum saja disana. Tentu saja, jam pelajaran masih berlangsung saat ini. Jika ada murid yang berkeliaran, sudah pasti mereka membolos, seperti Kibum.

Setelah memastikan keadaan, Kibum beralih menatap buku ditangannya lalu mendesah. Dia benar-benar tidak sadar saat kabur tadi tangannya juga ikut membawa kabur buku itu.

Kibum bukan tipe orang yang suka merecoki barang orang lain. Tapi pengecualian untuk buku ini. Kibum pun mulai membuka buku hitam ditangannya.

**"Catatan perjalanan Lee Sungmin di Korea bersama Cho Kyuhyun."**

Kibum mengeryit melihat judul dihalaman pertama. Sebuah buku perjalanan? Mendadak tangan Kibum gemetar. Dia tidak boleh membukanya, atau dia akan kembali merasakan sakit dihatinya. Tapi, lagi-lagi rasa penasaran mengalahkan segalanya.

Benar dugaannya, membaca buku itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Setiap halaman di buku itu terasa begitu menyakitkan bagi Kibum, tapi dia tetap membacanya sampi akhir, mengabaikan hatinya yang sudah menjerit menahan perih.

"Sejauh itukah hubungan kalian?" gumam Kibum sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. Kenapa rasanya sangat menyakitkan untuk Kibum?

.

.

.

"Kau membolos?" Kibum menoleh kesamping, lalu mengeryit melihat seorang gadis asing, memakai seragam yang tak dikenalinya tengah menatapnya sangsi.

'Sepertinya anak baru.' Batin Kibum, sedikit melirik kearah name tag yang terpasang dikemeja seragam gadis itu.

"Han Min Young" gumam Kibum

.

.

.

"Hey, kau melamun, kalau guru Lee tau bisa habis kau!" Bisik Ryeowook, teman sebangku Sungmin, salah satu teman dekat wanita Sungmin disekolah setelah Sulli. Sungmin melirik Ryeowook lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak sedang melamun, kok." Sahut Sungmin. Ada satu fakta dari Ryeowook yang membuat Sungmin tercengang, ternyata Ryeowook adalah kekasih dokter Yesung, dokter di UKS sekolahnya.

"Masih belum bisa melupakan Kyuhyun? Heh… Kalian tau tidak siapa yang membuat ini menjadi rumit?" tanya Ryeowook, Sungmin menatap teman sebangkunya lalu menggeleng. Dia juga tidak tau.

"Kalian sendiri! Sudah tau sama-sama sayang tapi malah memilih untuk berpisah. Rumitkan jadinya!" gumam Ryeowook kesal.

Sungmin terdiam, lalu beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk sambil memperhatikan disudut kelas. Benarkah yang dikatakan Ryeowook tadi? sama-sama sayang? itu berarti Kyuhyun….

'Apa benar kau memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan ku? Apa benar bukan hanya aku yang tersiksa disini?' batin Sungmin.

.

.

.

Kibum menghela nafas ketika gadis itu mendudukan diri disebelahnya. Dia sedang ingin sendiri sekarang, dan itu artinya dia sedang tidak mau diganggu siapapun.

Min Young, gadis itu memperhatikan buku yang ada dipangkuan Kibum. Disana terdapat sebuah Polaroid sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpelukan. Min Young menatap foto itu dan Kibum bergantian, dan menyimpulkan bahwa laki-laki yang ada difoto itu adalah laki-laki yang kini ada disebelahnya.

Min Young menghela nafas kecewa, pemuda ini sangat tampan menurutnya. Tapi sayang, sudah punya kekasih.

"Sayang sekali wajah gadisnya tidak kelihatan." Tanpa sadar Min Young mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Gadis itu buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kala Kibum menatapnya bengis.

"Maaf, gak sengaja lihat." Ucap Min Young disertai senyum lebarnya. Kibum mendengus, lalu segera menutup buku hitam itu.

"Siapa sih anak ini.." dumel Kibum, dan masih bisa didengan oleh Min Young disebelahnya.

"Ah.. Annyeonghaseyo Han Min Young imnida, siswi pindahan dari Busan, aku siswi tingkat satu." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Kibum. Kibum menatap tangan itu dnegan alis yang dinaikkan satu.

"Kim Kibum. Siswa tingkat dua." Kibum langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi.

Min Young melongo, bahkan pemuda itu tidak membalas uluran tangannya sama sekali.

"Ck! Menyebalkan sekali." dumel Min Young. Namun sedetik kemudian gadis itu tersenyum lebar, tatapannya menerawang.

"Kim Kibum Sunbae, ya?" gumam Min Young sambil tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

TARAAAAAA! Chapter 12 jjang! Haha-_-

Otte? Otte? Ancur yaa, alur nya makin gak jelas. Iya kok saya tau-_-

Disini saya akan fokus ke masalah KyuMinBum yaaaa, dannn ada OC's tuh muncul satu hehe, kira-kira dia jadi apa yaaaa disini? Pasti udah pada bisa nebak dehh Chingudeul hihihi.. dan mungkin chapter depan adalah ending ff ini~ hehehe

Saya menghela nafas begitu melihatkolom review yang semakin menurun di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Kemana perginya para reviewdeul? I need your support:^( dan aku juga menghela nafa sbegitu melihat viewers ku yang WOW sekali tapi yang sempetin review Cuma beberapa. Tapi gapapa, it's okey aku akan tetap menulis :"D

**Big Thanks To Review in chap 11 :**

**Monnom, fariny, leehyunseok99, Kimelfly13, therisia, Atkyuminnie, Heldamagnae, KyuKMS26, afny Kyumin, , roroputri7692, Minnie kyumin, Kimberly lavenders, abilhikmah, babyAngelTeuk, choelf15, chaerashin, noviradwiasri, dan semuanyaaa^0^/**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk semua reader yang review atau pun silent readers…. Tapi, buat para silent reader, yaaa akan lebih baik jika kalian menunjukan jati diri kalian(?)**

**Tetep review yaaa supaya kisah ini akan terus berlanjut sampai KyuMin menemukan kebahagiaannya:") tanpa kalian aku bukan apa-apa:")**

**Review?**

**Salam**

**GyuMin407**


	13. Chapter 13

GyuMin407

Present

"Broken Angel"

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, Drama, Angst, School Life.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

'Seperti orang bodoh, seperti seorang pengecut, aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai mu. Aku masih merasa seperti kau ada disisi ku. Tak bisakah kita putar kembali waktu yang telah kita lewati bersama? Maaf, maaf kan aku untuk kepengecutan ku. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar memberitahu mu jika aku mencintai mu.' Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, sekelibat kenangan-kenangannya bersama Sungmin kembali menari-nari dikepalanya. Kyuhyun sekarat.

CKLEK…

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya yang dibuka seseorang. Kyuhyun langsung mendudukan tubuh diatas kasurnya kala melihat ayahnya lah yang membuka pintu dan kini tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Tuan Cho tersenyum tipis, mendudukan tubuhnya didepan anak semata wayangnya.

"Kepala pelayan Kim mengatakan kalau kau akan tinggal di rumah untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Ada apa ini? Apakah Tuan muda Cho sudah lelah hidup sendiri diluar sana?" ucap Tuan Cho sambil terkekeh. Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, agak aneh melihat sosok ayahnya yang seperti ini.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sedang kacau, Appa. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang, sekalian menenangkan diri."

"Apa masalah mu dengan Sungmin belum selesai juga?" ucapan Tuan Cho sukses membuat Kyuhyun melongo.

Bagaimana ayahnya bisa tau dia sedang ada masalah dengan Sungmin? Dan parahnya lagi, bagaimana bisa ayahnya mengenal Lee Sungmin?

"Ba-bagaimana Appa bisa tau?" tanya Kyuhyun terbata-bata.

"Tentu saja Appa tau. Hah, kau ini… Bagaimana bisa kau menjadikan anak gadis orang sebagai bahan taruhan demi sebuah mobil? Kemana perginya sikap gentle yang ayah turunkan pada mu, Cho?" semprot Tuan Cho membuat Kyuhyun makin panik. Ternyata ayahnya tau banyak.

"Aku tau aku salah, Appa. Aku memang pantas di hukum. Tapi… aku juga menyayanginya…" Suara Kyuhyun makin mengecil diakhir kalimatnya, namun masih dapat didengan Tuan Cho dengan baik.

"Kalau begitu pertahankan, kenapa malah melepasnya?"

"Aku merelakannya karna aku merasa bersalah dengannya." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Setelah kalian berpisah, apa dia bahagia?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. "Ya, dia bahagia, pasti. Dia memiliki seseorang yang sangat mencintai nya."

"Apa dia juga mencintai pria itu?"

"Dia pasti mencintainya. Mereka teman sejak kecil. Sungmin pasti akan menerimanya."

Tuan Cho tersenyum penuh arti, dia tau dimana letak permasalahannya. "Kamu terlalu banyak berfikir. Semua itu pasti hanya ada di dalam pikiran rumit mu itu saja, kan? Kamu terlalu banyak berasumsi lagi, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengeryit tidak suka, memang benar kan Kibum mencintai Sungmin. Sungmin juga pasti tidak akan menolak Kibum, buktinya kemarin lusa dia membalas pelukan Kibum. Eh tunggu… Kyuhyun menghela nafas, benar kata ayahnya, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun banyak berasumsi sesuatu yang belum tentu benar.

"Cinta itu masalah hati, bukan ini.." Tuan Cho menunjuk daerah dadanya lalu beranjak menunjuk kepalanya.

Lama Kyuhyun terdiam, namun sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap ayahnya dalam.

"Appa terima kasih. Agak aneh memang membicarakan hal ini dengan mu, tapi… Terima kasih"

"Appa ini ayah mu dan appa juga seorang laki-laki. Mungkin appa selama ini terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan appa hingga terkesan mengabaikan mu, tapi percayalah. Appa tetap ayah mu yang dulu, yang selalu menyayangi mu." Tuan Cho menepuk pundak anak semata wayangnya itu sekali lagi sebelum beranjak keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung ayahnya penuh haru. Dia menyesal sudah memperlakukan ayahnya dengan buruk tiga bulan belakangan ini. Ayahnya benar, ayahnya tetap lah ayahnya yang dulu, yang selalu menjadi panutan serta idola bagi anak laki-laki satu-satunya, Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya gadis yang bernama Han Min Young itu sangat menyukai mu, Bum…" Sungmin memandang lurus seorang gadis manis yang duduk tak jauh dari meja mereka.

Kibum pun mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin lalu mendengus melihat gadis hiperaktif yang telah mengacaukan hari-harinya satu minggu belakangan ini tengah tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Semenjak dia tau kita tidak berpacaran, dia semakin giat saja ya menempeli mu.." ucap Sungmin antusias.

Kibum masih memakan makanannya, tidak tertarik dengan apa yang Sungmin bicarakan. Sungmin mendengus melihat Kibum yang tidak merespon ucapannya sama sekali, Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Hm.. Min, besok, temani aku ke suatu tempat, ne?" ucap Kibum setelah selesai menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"OK!" ucap Sunmin disela-sela kunyahannya.

Kibum tertawa kecil melihat cara makan Sungmin, tanpa bisa dicegah, kini tangannya telah terulur untuk mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin.

.

.

.

'Ini bukan asumsi ku saja, kan. Mereka benar-benar sudah berhubungan, kan.' Batin Kyuhyun kala melihat Kibum tengah mengacak-ngacak rambut Sungmin.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya diatas meja. Hyukjae dan Donghae yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain.

"Aku pergi." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin. Baik Hyukjae maupun Donghae hanya bisa diam tanpa ada niat untuk mencegah. Kalau sudah begini, Kyuhyun bisa menjadi sosok yang menyeramkan.

.

.

.

"Berhenti mengikuti ku!" tegas Kibum menghentikan langkahnya sambil menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Apa ini hanya perasaannya saja kah?

Sudah seminggu belakangan ini Kibum merasa diikuti seseorang ketika pulang sekolah. Tapi setiap dia menoleh ke belakangnya, dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disana.

Kibum tersenyum miring ketika melihat dua ujung sepatu disamping tiang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ujung sepatu itu tampak bergerak gelisah kala Kibum melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Benar kan, dia diikuti.

"KAU!" Kibum hampir saja meledak didiepan gadis itu, Han Min Young. Ternyata gadis itu yang mengikutinya seminggu belakangan ini. Dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, gadis itu tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya tepat didepan hidung Kibum.

"Hehe…" Gadis itu langsung bergegas melesat berlari dari amukan Kibum yang seperti sudah siap meledak kapan saja, tapi sayang, Kibum berhasil menangkap ujung tas Min Young. Dengan sedikit tenaga, Kibum menyeret tas gadis itu dan memposisikan gadis itu untuk menghadapnya.

"Kau pikir bisa kabur semudah itu, Nona?" ucap Kibum dingin. Min Young menelan ludah nya susah payah.

'Mati aku….' Batinnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang membereskan mejanya. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin, membiarkan matanya menatap lekat gadis itu seperti ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Sungmin berhenti didepan Kyuhyun, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tas ranselnya. Kyuhyun masih diam saat Sungmin menyodorkan buku itu ke arahnya. "Guru Park titip ini untuk mu." Ucap Sungmin dingin.

Kyuhyun menatap buku itu nanar sebelum tangannya terulur untuk menerima buku tersebut. Setelah Kyuhyun menerima buku nya, Sungmin langsung berbalik. Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kyuhyun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Kyuhyun dikelas yang sudah kosong itu.

Hati Kyuhyun sakit lagi melihat Sungmin yang seperti berusaha keras menahan tangis.

Hahhhh…

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, dadanya terasa sesak sekali sekarang.

.

.

.

"Kau menyukai ku? Kau gila?!" Kibum menatap gadis dihadapannya tajam membuat Min Young harus menunduk dalam, menghindari mata Kibum.

"Sunbae, berhenti mengejar Sungmin Sunbae. Sampai kapan pun dia akan tetap menyukai Kyuhyun Sunbae, bukan dirimu. Dan buku itu, seharusnya kau mengembalikannya kepada pemiliknya, bukan malah menyembunyikannya." Ucap Min Young cepat dalam satu kali tarikan nafas.

Walau cepat, tapi Kibum masih dapat menangkap maksud ucapannya dengan jelas. Kibum melotot, gadis ini… Kenapa begitu banyak yang dia ketahui?

"Kau.. Sudah mencampuri urusanku terlalu jauh, Nona!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat super dingin itu, Kibum langsung bergegas pergi.

Min Young menatap punggung Kibum lama dan sendu, kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai, Ayo!" Kibum menyadarkan Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Kibum masuk ke N Seoul Tower. Seketika kenangan bersama Kyuhyun kembali berputar-putar dikepala Sungmin.

"Kau tidak menyukai tempat ini?" Kibum menatap Sungmin lekat.

"Tentu saja aku suka!" Sungmin memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dan pura-pura melihat ke sekeliling, Sungmin pun berjalan menuju kumpulan gembok didepannya.

Kibum menatap sendu punggung Sungmin. Ia ingin memastikan sesuatu hari ini, dan dia ingin memastikannya disini. Kibum menghampiri Sungmin kemudian menghela nafas, mungkin ini saatnya. Perlahan Kibum meraih pundak Sungmin agar menghadapnya.

Sungmin menatap Kibum bingung. "Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku mencintai mu." Akhirnya kata itu keluar dari bibir Kibum. Sungmin melongo, menatap tidak percaya sosok didepannya. Sungmin terdiam untuk beberapa saat, memilih kata yang tepat.

"Katakan sesuatu, Min." desak Kibum. Sungmin menoleh ke sekitar, ternyata beberapa pasang mata kini tengah menatap mereka penasaran. Sungmin tercengang dibuatnya.

Sungmin melempar pandangan ke arah ribuan gembok didepannya. Tanpa sadar ia melangkah menuju dua gembok yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Tangan Sungmin bergetar begitu menggapai dua gembok biasa itu. gembok itu, gembok yang dia dan Kyuhyun pasang waktu itu.

'No Comment!' Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat tulisannya di gembok itu. perlahan, tangannya beranjak menggapai gembok di samping gembok miliknya. Gembok milik Kyuhyun.

'Mianhae… Saranghae' Sungmin terpaku, berusaha mencerna dua kata yang ada dibadan gembok itu.

"Sungmin.." panggil Kibum.

"Maaf.." Sungmin mengangkat wajah, menatap Kibum lekat. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku pikir kau sudah tau apa jawabannya."

Tangan Kibum mengepal, dadanya terasa sesak sekali.

"Aku tau, tapi aku tetap mencobanya. Aku pernah berfikir bahwa seseorang untuk mu adalah aku, tapi ternyata aku salah." Kibum menatap Sungmin lekat. "Aku hanya ingin kita tetap berteman seperti biasa, walaupun aku memang menyukai mu."

Sungmin beranjak meraih tangan Kibum lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Kamu pasti akan menemukan kebahagiaan mu, kelak." Kibum menatap Sungmin lalu mengangguk, ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul hitam dari ranselnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Sungmin.

"Maaf jika aku lancang, aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menyimpannya. Dan soal perasaan ku, tenang saja. Aku baik-baik saja asal kau bahagia." Sungmin menerima buku itu lalu menatap Kibum bingung. Kibum tersenyum, tipis sekali. "Pergilah, temui dia."

Sungmin menatap Kibum lama lalu tersenyum lebar, berbalik dan berjalan meninggalakan Kibum yang kini tengah menatap punggung nya sendu.

.

.

.

"Sunbae…" suara itu membuat Kibum gelisah dalam duduknya.

'Suara ini? Jangan-jangan….' Kibum memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Hati Kibum melengos kala mendapati cengiran Min Young didepannya.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap buku ditangannya dan mencoba membuka halaman pertama. Tampak foto cemberutnya di bus saat mereka dalam perjalanan ke N Seoul Tower. Sungmin tersenyum mengingatnya.

Sungmin membolak-balik halaman buku itu. kadang tertawa, kadang merengut melihat hasil Polaroid serta pesan yang Kyuhyun tulis. Sungmin membalik halaman berikutnya, dan saat itu juga senyumnya menghilang. Dibuku itu, Nampak seorang gadis yang ternyata Sungmin tengah menangis ditaman belakang sekolahnya. Sungmin melirik tulisan disamping Polaroid tersebut. : **She's crying. Dan aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh.**

Sungmin kembali membuka halaman demi halaman di buku itu. Sungmin tidak menyangka jika selama sebulan terakhir ini Kyuhyun menjadi stalkernya. Sungmin terpaku dihalaman terakhir buku itu. Disana, foto Kibum yang tengah memeluknya menjadi foto terakhir dibuku itu. Sungmin mengeryit ketika menemukan sebuah pesan dibelakang satu-satunya foto yang tidak ditempel itu.

: "**Aku merelakan mu karena aku mencintai mu."**

Sungmin terdiam, menatap Polaroid itu lama. Tanpa sadar cairan bening itu keluar dari sudut matanya. Sungmin terisak, semakin lama semakin keras sambil bergumam 'Bodoh' entah kepada siapa.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendengar bel pintu apartementnya berbunyi. Siapa yang datang? Pikirnya. Dengan gerakan malas Ia bangkit dan mulai berjalan ke pintu. Ia tersentak ketika dia membuka pintu, Sungmin sudah berdiri disana dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Matanya bengkak, rambutnya sedikit kusut, dan wajahnya pucat. Apa yang terjadi dengan gadis ini?

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau…" Kyuhyun tercengang ketika Sungmin tiba-tiba memeluknya. Nafasnya tercekat, untuk sesaat Kyuhyun lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

"Sungmin, kau kenapa?" bisik Kyuhyun, tangannya terulur untuk mendekap tubuh mungil yang begitu dirindukannya sebulan belakangan ini.

Sungmin masih memeluknya "Aku mencintai mu, kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya? Seperti pengecut, aku mengetahuinya dari sebuah gembok dan buku!" omel Sungmin, gadis itu memukul dada Kyuhyun menggunakan buku catatan mereka.

Kyuhyun baru memahaminya sekarang. Jadi ini yang membuat Sungmin kesini, jadi dia baru mengetahuinya?

Sungmin mendongak, masih memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menunduk, menatap Sungmin dalam.

Sungmin menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. "Katakan sesuatu, Kyu. Jangan diam saja."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menatap lurus ke mata Sungmin. "Saranghae"

Sungmin terlihat ling-lung, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kyuhyun tersenyum, sekali lagi mengatakan "Saranghae".

Sungmin tersenyum, menatap dalam pemuda yang kini tengah mengeratkan pelukannya "Terima kasih".

"Maaf. Aku baru benar-benar bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Maaf untuk kesalahan ku kemarin. Dan terima kasih karena bersedia untuk kembali kepada ku." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada serius.

Sungmin tertawa, lalu memeluk Kyuhyun lebih erat. Dia bahagia, jika pun waktu akan berhenti, sekarang lah saat nya. Saat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling mengisi satu sama lain. Saat keduanya tengah berada didalam pelukan orang yang dicintainya.

Benar kata Heechul, karena ketulusan, cinta tidak memerlukan kata maaf.

PSSHHHHH *anggap bunyi gas*

Angan-angan indah Sungmin perlahan mengabur begitu mendengar suara tak lazim itu memasuki indera pendengarannya. Buru-buru ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun horror. Sementara yang ditatap hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Mian.. Aku sedang diare, Min…" Kyuhyun buru-buru melesat ke kamar mandi nya dengan menggunakan kecepatan cahaya. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah sweatdrop di ambang pintu apartementnya. Perut nya benar-benar butuh pelampiasan sekarang!

Setelah hampir lima detik terdiam, Sungmin akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu, menatap nanar pintu kamar mandi apartement Kyuhyun kemudian menghela nafas panjang…

"Astaga…. Benar kah aku mencintai laki-laki itu?"

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Udah gitu aja endingnya… *Ditimpukin*

Bagaimana Ending nya? Aku tau ini sangat mengecewakan, tapi hanya ini yang ada diotakku untuk ending ff ini. Mian kalau mengecewakan *bow

Ada yang minta NC…. Aduh aku senyum-senyum sendiri jadinya, mianhae aku tidak bisa membuat NC, dan tidak kuat menulis NC.. baca aja suka ketar-ketir apa lagi menulis nya? Ehehe Miane, ne :D

Untuk sequel, aku gak bisa janjikan yaaaa.. karna aku memang sudah mentok di ff ini, sudah benar-benar tidak ada ide-_-"

**Big Thanks Too : **

**Aprilbunny9, choelf15, Kyuwie, Monnom, ajid kyumin, therisia, wuhan, abilhikmah, , babyAngelTeuk, KyoKMS26, minne kyumin, chaerashin, leehyunseok99, chaerashin, Ai Rin Lee, Heldamagnae, Dan Semuanyaaaaaaa^0^/**

**Saya ucapkan terma kasih yang sebanyak-banyak nya untuk para reader yang selama ini telah memberi semangat yang begitu embangun saya melalui kolom author yang berarti sebuah penghargaa bagi saya sebagai penulis abal-abal. Dan sekali lagi, saya ingin meminta review kalian untuk chapter terakhir ini , terima kasih… :^)**

**berakhirnya ff ini bukan berarti apresiasi para reader untuk saya juga berakhir yaaaa... So?**

**Review?**

**Salam **

**GyuMin407 **


End file.
